A Prince's Court
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Sequel to "Little Prince" follows Darius's life as he continues to try and find himself amongst the intrigue and plots that follow him even from Earth to Kinmoku and back. R/R
1. Welcome to Kinmoku

**Chapter 1:** _Welcome to Kinmoku_

* * *

><p>He blows his bangs out of his face before sighing softly. He didn't know why Diana couldn't come with him, but apparently she too had to go back into the past to train with his little sister. Part of him understood the reasoning for that - after all there could be things and situations that she couldn't learn here- but at the same time he felt uneasy at being alone and heading to Kinmoku.<p>

Looking away from the window, Darius turns over the pocket-watch in his hand frowning a bit. Had this really been necessary? After all, it's been so long since he had seen the Starlights themselves he almost thought they could've been made up. Well, at least until his parents told him he would be going there on a mission.

At first the idea was rather exciting. After all, he's never been off-world before and he wanted more then anything to see what was out there beyond his own home planet.

However, the emptiness he felt now while watching the endless starry scene almost didn't make any of it worth it. Who was he going to share this with? Who was he going to tell? Darius didn't know and at the moment he would give anything for either Diana or Helios to be with him right then - hell he'd even take his annoying little sister too!

"Attention all, we'll be docking at the planet Kinmoku soon. Please be seated and prepare for landing."

He glances up at the intercom but only sat down in his seat for now, flipping the pocket-watch open and closed.

Thinking about that, he wasn't sure what to think about Chibiusa being a sailor senshi. In a way he was a little envious of it because now she could possibly learn a multitude of things that he couldn't even dream up. It was a familiar and uncomfortable feeling and memories before recalled that picture she drew of him.

_Hmph.. hail to the king all right._ He thought before opening his eyes and looking out the window at the planets that hung in the sky of various colors and shades with their moons orbiting them- some in strange and erratic orbits.

Darius wonders what this would be like.

Snapping the watch closed again, he breathes out, "Hope I don't fuck this up."

"Welcome, Prince Darius of Earth, " the red haired woman said, "to Kinmoku." She smiles at him offer her hand, "You've grown up so well, prince. It seems like only yesterday that you were here such a tiny little child running the halls of my palace."

Like his father and others had taught him, Darius returns the smile the woman had offered him and moves to kiss her hand, "Thank you, Queen Kakyuu. However, I'm afraid my memories don't stretch as far back. I seem to have forgotten my way around here."

"I'm sure we'll be able to reacquaint you to this land." Kakyuu told him turning before gesturing to him, "Would you please follow me?"

"Of course."

Darius nods slowly before following the red queen down the strange crystal-like palace halls. He could smell the scent that was vaguely familiar yet he could pinpoint exactly what it was. In a strange way, it was far more soothing then anything he'd ever smelled before.

He tries to pay attention to what the queen was saying though he frowns a little seeing someone peeking out around a corner. Well, not just one someone but three. Every time he looked back, they would duck and hide.

_This is weird._ He glances ahead at the Queen,_ Just who's watching me?_

Queen Kakyuu turns to him finally, smiling that ever gentle smile, "This is to be your room while you're a guest here." She told him, "The others will see you at dinner where we'll introduce you to a few that no one has met in some time because of their own journeys. "

"Oh." Darius nods, "That would be wonderful, your majesty."

Her lips twitched a little, such a well mannered child. "You are free to roam where you wish within the palace walls. If you wish to go beyond that, please contact one of us to do so."

He nods again , "Of course."

"I will take my leave, until dinner time, Prince." Queen Kakyuu lays a hand on his shoulder, "It is good to have you back here." Then finally the woman left.

Darius breathes out before moving into the well lit room. It was very beautiful -something he'd see out of an Arabian fantasy movie with drapes everywhere that lead out to the balcony with a picturesque scene of mountains in the distance and nothing but greenery everywhere.

"Haven't seen this much forest outside of Elysion." He mutters looking out of the terrace. "Wonder what that smell is? I thought it was just her, but it's everywhere."

Shaking his head, he pulls off the black and silver breastplate as well as the cape that went with his princely outfit. He unbuttons the green jacket that had been underneath, tossing it carelessly on the chair before continuing to inspect his room.

"Wonder if the weather ever changes here?"

Looking at the windows, though, he would have guessed it didn't. Wasn't that kind of boring? Same weather and same thing all the time?

"Thank gods it's only for a few months." He said before sitting down on the huge mound of pillows and stretching out. "Though...who was watching me?"

* * *

><p>"He's here. I can't believe it!" One girl almost squeals, "It's been so long- oh he's grown handsome too."<p>

Another girl shook her head, "Geeze, calm down it's not like he's uber special or anything! He's just another prince that happens to be here."

"Still, we should treat him just like mother told us." A third said but glances at the window where the fourth member of their party sat silently. "I mean, he is a prince of another power kingdom that's friends with ours. We should show him a good time."

"But first we have to get around Mama." The first girl huffs, "She's been so strict!"

"That's because you're so lazy." The second one told her smirking, "At least the rest of us don't fall asleep during lessons."

The first girl stuck her tongue out at her, "Jerk!"

"Heh, so says you."

"Will you two stop it?" The third sighs a bit shaking her head, "All I ever hear out of you is how you fight. Now come on, we all have to get ready- you too." She glances at the window where the fourth person sat.

* * *

><p>Wearing loose fitting clothing now that was far more comfortable and regular shoes, Darius slips out of his room and decided to take his own private tour. After all, the queen said he could wander wherever he pleased inside of the castle walls.<p>

He remembered that Aunt Haruka and Aunt Michiru had told him the best way to get to know a place was to wander around it. Notice details of things and try not to lose your way.

He turns his head as he walks through an open air walkway and pauses looking down at the inner courtyard with a fountain bubbling at the center but the scent here from earlier wasn't as strong as it was covered by another scent of flowers that he was far more familiar with.

"Like home.." He mutters to himself.

"So, you're finally here." His head turns and he saw a girl standing there with long light blue hair and an amused blue-green colored eyes, " You know you're the talk of the town around here. No one can shut up about 'The Earth Prince.' "

She was dressed in a long white skirt with a dark blue top with puffs at the shoulders but the sleeves were sheer and trimmed with a black satin ribbon. The same ribbon the accented the bodice of her dress with a star shaped hole just towards the top of the bodice.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady." Manners kicked in but Darius was having a hard time thinking of someone that's bold enough to do something like this.

She puts a hand on her hip and shook her head, her light blue hair bouncing slightly behind her in a low bun with a ponytail flowing behind hid it, "What? You don't remember any of us?"

"Us?" Darius was a bit confused as he saw two more girls and a boy coming up behind her. "I'm sorry, but I simply don't remember."

"Ouch, that hurts." The orange haired girl said to her friends smiling brightly, "Think he would remember his playmates."

"Not everyone has an elephant's memory." This girl had pale pink hair hair and seemed rather shy but in a strange dignified way.

The boy, a dark red haired youth with a serious expression on his face, said nothing in the playful banter but stares straight at Darius with dark purple eyes.

_What was with this kid?_ Darius wonders before turning his attentions on the girls, "Well, would you be kind enough to enlighten me?"

"Only if you'd stop with the royal-speech..maybe." the light blue haired girl smirks.

He raises a dark brow before nodding slowly," Alright then."

"Excellent!" She smiles brightly. "I'm Princess Aigle, the third princess of the Tankei Kingdom." She then gestures to the orange haired girl, "This is my sister-"

"I'm Princess Chryses, the second princess of the Tankei Kingdom." She said enthusiastically, "And this is-"

"Oi, Chrys." Aigle frowns looking at her irritated, "Will you stop and let everyone introduce themselves?"

Chryses only smiles brightly at her sister, "Such a sour puss she is."

The pink haired girl only shook her head amused a little at her sisters' antics, "I'm Princess Deirdre, the first princess of the Tankei Kingdom."

Darius had only nodded at each one and then settled his gaze on the boy that had been silent. He waited for a while, but it didn't seem as if the young man would speak at all until finally he turns and left.

"At it again." Aigle huffs, "Like it would kill him to just say 'hi'."

"Don't mind him, Prince Darius." Deirdre said, "He's just been a little moody lately with everything that's going on. That was our brother , Prince Jareth, first and only prince of the Tankei Kingdom."

"Oh...but wait." He frowns a little, "He's the only male I've seen so far here. I thought there weren't any males on Kinmoku?"

Aigle smirks, "Well there are, but there are not as many as say on Earth. So, you might see a few but most mothers keep them close."

Darius only frowns at that, now why was it that when she said those words he got a chill down his spine?

"Anyway, come this way!" Chryses leaps forward and grabs onto his arm pulling him away, "You must see the gardens!"

Aigle rolls her eyes groaning a bit, "And you would think I was the older than her!"

Her sister only smiles a bit, "She's just excited. We were all friends when we were little you know." Though Deirdre looks back frowning a little, "Why don't you go ahead and make sure Chrys doesn't get Darius into too much trouble?"

"Sure, I'll leave Jare to you." Aigle nods slowly before turning to follow the pair to the gardens. Who knows what trouble there could be!

Deirdre watched her go before turning to walk down the hallway to find her brother. Fourth born but ultimately a strange one. She wonders what it could mean. After all, there hadn't been a male born into the Tankei family line since the thirteenth reign of the first Tankei woman on the throne of Kinmoku.

"Very puzzling indeed..."


	2. People don't Disappear

**Chapter 2:** _ "People don't disappear"_

* * *

><p>"So, how's the restorations going?" Serenity asked her husband that night brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "Or rather the financial part of it?"<p>

Endymion loosens his tie and shook his head, "We'll be in the hole for years to pay off the debt from the other nations. On the other hand, more people will come back just to fix this mess and the new opportunities that may open up because so many have simply left and probably won't return." He sat down heavily undressing, "Gods know how many have died..."

She knew the numbers, it was still somewhat on the rise as bones and bodies were still being discovered even as construction continued. Sailor Moon and the others may have saved some people in the palace and the immediate area but so many were just simply beyond the light of the Silver Crystal.

Remembering that, she stops brushing her hair and became still as a shiver snakes it's way down her spine and she closes her eyes to will it away. It was over. They were still healing.

It should be- no it _would_ be alright.

Perhaps a few months would help and she could welcome him back. Welcome him and try to be better but inside she wonders if it's too late. Did he still resent her? She hoped not and inside there was a ball of fear and uncertainty regarding the boy.

"Usako?"

She jumps a little before looking up at the concerned eyes of her husband. Smiling she tilts her head, "What's the matter, Mamo-chan?"

"Are you alright?" He was worried. He had been ever since he had seen her wince that time when Darius had simply touched her hand passing something to her. He knew it would take a long time before things could at least be passable but he could never get her to admit something was wrong.

"Of course." She smiles more turning away and putting the brush down, "It's rather quiet isn't it now?"

He watches her for a while longer. He would corner her soon and ask her directly at a better time but for now he let it drop. "With the children gone, it is far too quiet." He turns and went to get ready for bed, "I miss it in a way. "

She ponders this for a moment before nodding, "As do I..." With that, she rose from the vanity and moves to help him. "I'm sure they'll come back for a visit."

* * *

><p>At the moment, Darius was profoundly uncomfortable sitting at the dinner table with the royal family of Kinmoku. He glances around the table- for it was a round table much like the one in the meeting room back home- and couldn't think of anything to say.<p>

"So, Prince Darius." Taiki, an elegant warm-brown haired woman looks over at him with her fork poised to eat. "How are things on Earth now?"

Darius pushed the food around for a bit trying not to look nervous. He had a vague idea of how things were but couldn't concretely say exactly what it was, "The other Nations of our world are helping us rebuild."

"Oh?" Taiki's brows rose as she ate. "Do you-"

"What are the fashions like there?" This came from Chryses who looked eager to know, "We've heard so much about it and only visited once or twice when you were still little, but as you can see we don't get much news about it here."

For a moment the prince of Earth looked puzzled. She had asked him exactly that not so long ago in the gardens. Then he realized she had given him an out. Thank heavens.

"Chryses." Taiki looks at her own daughter with disapproval, "You know better then to interrupt a conversation."

Chryses only pouts a bit, "Yes mother, but it's so much more exciting to hear about those kinds of things then the depressing stuff you always want to go on about."

Yaten leans over to Taiki muttering, "Are you sure that's not Minako's daughter?"

Seiya stifles a laugh at that. She remembered that particular blonde and her excitable ways, but on the heels of that she remembered the other one. It didn't actually hurt as much as she thought it would. Yes the feeling was still there and she still pined for the now queen of the crystal city, however it was better this way. For everyone.

"Jareth," She said looking over at her son, "Won't you eat anything?"

He opens then closes his mouth and nods slowly, before eating a little of what looked to be vegetables.

"Why are you so silent? You usually would be chatting away about now." Kakyuu seemed rather worried over him. "Perhaps you should turn in early? You seem a little peak, dear."

"Mother, perhaps I should as well." Deirdre said to her, "As you know the exams are coming up. I am sure my sisters would like to cram in some study time?"

Aigle shook her head, "No way!" She pokes her cooked meat with more force then needed, "Like I want to be crown? Please. Besides, we all know you would totally ace the exams and become heir."

"Those others don't stand a chance." Chryses nods in agreement. "I'm too irresponsible anyway. All that talk goes over my head."

"Um.." Darius clears his throat a bit and almost instantly regretted the sudden attention. "May I ask what this exam is? I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Oh that's right." Yaten sets her fork down smiling a bit, "On Earth, the position is usually hereditary, but here on Kinmoku we decide such things with exams. Each person of royal lineage or of a noble line can enter the Princess Exams to become the royal heir of Kinmoku. Of course there are several rounds that tests a candidates' virtue, morals, and even their loyalty. Their physical strength is also held into account but it's the spiritual one that is vastly important."

Taiki nods taking up where Yaten left off, "The contest is judged by a n impartial council that comes from the fourth planet in this system."

"Ah, you mean that strange gray one on the outside?" Darius asks, fascinated. "I thought it was just a simple asteroid that happened to be there when we were coming in."

"No, that would be where the members come from. On that place is where the finalist will journey to complete and determine the heir to Kinmoku." Taiki replies.

Seiya leans back closing her eyes remembering it, "The finalists are always four. Left on that place, they're tested again even harshly so for all that is being sought as the ideal. The one that is the closest to that ideal is the one that becomes the heir to the Kinmoku kingdom and thus inherits the Starseed of the planet."

"And the other three?"

"Well," Seiya looks at him smiling a bit, "They each become the heir's guardians and inherit the starseeds of the moons that float around our planet."

Darius's eyes widen ever so slightly, "So any of you could've become the princess or eventual queen of Kinmoku? That's...really amazing."

"Heh, I suppose so." Yaten chuckles though looks at the children, "These three need to study more so they can participate. I don't want my powers passed on to some brat." She huffs.

"But..Mama..." Aigle nearly whines.

"No buts." Yaten fixed her with a look. "Study then you get to do whatever you like."

The light blue haired girl was still pouting even as dinner was concluded and everyone rose to do what they needed or wanted to do after dinner. Which meant, Darius was on his own since the sisters had to study. They had been far more welcoming then he could have ever imagined and he wished dearly that he could remember being friends with them.

_It must've been a long time ago._ He thought walking down the hallway towards his room._ I don't remember much of anything before the age of eight to be honest with myself._

Still, he lets himself inside of his room and froze. There by the terrace was a rather beautiful woman with rich dark hair and a long dark colored dress. Her back was towards him but he could see her outline very well.

Just who was that? He wanted to say something but his voice wouldn't make it past his lips and everything in him was alert and tuned into this one person. Just how did she get in his room? He was sure it was locked.

When she turned, he was struck with just how beautiful her eyes were. Dark blue in color, yet her face held no expression whatsoever on it.

Finally, he managed to find his voice enough to ask, "Who..are you?"

She said nothing but climbs up on the railing as a gentle breeze blew through and she stood there with the dress-he saw that it was a deep velvety purple- whips softly around her ankles. Her hand rose and points to him as she mouths a word before she fell back.

"No!" Darius rushes out to the terrace to try and save her even though it was futile for him to do so due to how far away he was. He leans over the railing and frantically looks for her. "Where is she?"

There was nothing below his room but grass and trees. If a person had fallen from the height it was, they would've died. Yet there was no one there.

Shaken, he turns unable to understand what he had just seen. Was it a vision? Or was it something else?

"So.." Darius looks up at the young man at his door staring at him solemnly, "you've seen her."

"Who is she?" He moves towards the prince uncertain. "What..just happened here? She just fell and I ...she disappeared. People don't just do that!"

Jareth only looks at him, a flicker of pity went through his eyes, "No.._people_ do not disappear."

* * *

><p>"There you are." Usagi said smiling at Chibiusa and Diana who were up in their attic room, "Mama says it's time for dinner. Better hurry up or I'll eat it all."<p>

"Hm, we'll be there." Chibiusa said looking up from her coloring book but waited until the blonde girl was gone to look over at Diana. "...Do you think we should tell them?"

"You know what your mother said, Small Lady." Diana licks her paw before 'washing' her face with it. " If we tell them about Darius, it would change our own future too radically."

"But..." She worries her lower lip, "It would help so many things and he wouldn't be so miserable."

Sighing, the gray cat walks across the bed towards her, "I know. I want to too but I know that if I do, everything would change. Besides we don't know if this is the right past for us. So lets just let it go for now."

"If you say so." Chibiusa frowns unhappily looking down at the half finished picture of a boy-prince she was coloring to look like her brother. It was the only way she could have a picture of him too without the others knowing.

Sometimes, she really hated keeping secrets.

* * *

><p>"Deirdre?" Chryses looks at her sister who was sitting by a lamp in her night gown reading a book, "Do you think that he'll remember?"<p>

"Doubtful." the pink haired woman said, "Humans from Earth seem to have a different way of remembering things then we do. It's possible that he's forgotten everything from here. It's like a computer, I suppose." She glances at her sisters, "I could have thousands of files on there, but there's always going to be a few that are hidden and unused. You wouldn't use an old program now would you?"

"Well no." Chryses said sighing out before turning back to finish braiding Aigle's hair. "But.. in a way I'm glad of it."

"Is that because you think he's cute and want to marry him?" Aigle laughs.

"Hey, it's not like that." Chryses pouts, "Besides, he's far too young for me."

"Never stopped you before, Chrys." Deirdre said from where she sat.

"Not you too!"

Aigle only laughs before she moves to do Chryses's hair as well, "But seriously, I agree with Chrys here. It is good. Though...I'm worried that Jare won't. He's been so...silent ever since he's heard that Darius would be back."

Deirdre closed her book before looking at them, "I know that. Hopefully, he'll forgive and get by this. After all, they were only children."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Darius asked for the third time as they sat down in his room. He had thrown off the evening wear and was simply sitting with his shirt on watching the dark red-headed prince. "What was she doing here?"<p>

"Hmph." Jareth only stares at him, "If you don't know, then you probably shouldn't. It's nothing."

"Nothing? I don't call a random woman appearing in someone's room and then disappearing after she jumps from a railing -nothing!"

Jareth raises a brow, "I never recalled you getting so spooked about a ghost before."

"Ghost?" Darius shook his head, "Please tell me you didn't put me in a haunted room for kicks!"

"Worked didn't it?"

"You know what?" the dark honey-blonde prince rose, "Get the hell out. I'm not going to put up with this kind of bullshit."

For some reason, Jareth seemed highly amused by this and rose, "You get riled up so easily these days, Darius. I wonder why that is?"

Darius blushed but was still angry, "Keep wondering and get to walking."

"Heh, night then." Jareth left the prince alone to his own devices.

Darius huffs and went to get ready for bed. Before he thought Jareth just hated him for no reason. Now, he knew for sure there was something there that Jareth didn't like for some reason Darius couldn't fathom.

"Or, " He said to himself taking out his Aunt Rei's ofuda he had brought with him on the trip and went to take it to the head of the bed. "he could just be an utter jerk."

With that secured, Darius felt a bit better now and turns off the lights before snuggling down in the Arabian inspired bed. He had thought for sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. However, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

Unknown to him, a figure moved around in his room, watching him as he slept soundly in bed. Moving towards the head of the bed, she leans towards him but jumps a little at the tiny shock she received from the ofuda at the head of the bed. She narrows her eyes a bit. It would have to go.

But the door swung open quietly and in the door frame, Jareth stood, his dark eyes narrowing on the woman at the bedside.

"Leave him alone." He hisses at her trying not to disturb the blonde boy in bed, "He belongs to me."

The woman looked like she was going to argue but instead turns from them and ran out onto the terrace where she jumps off the railing.

Jareth sighs softly, but looks again at Darius after he was sure she was gone. He shook his head, "You shouldn't have come back here, Dar. "

With that the door closes, and all was still from that time til morning.

* * *

><p>AN: So you won't be confused on the parentage...<p>

Kakyuu's oldest daughter by Yaten is Deirdre. Her second child was by Taiki which is Chryses.

Aigle's parents are Seiya and Yaten. And the youngest is Jareth who's parents are Kakyuu and Seiya.

As for how women get each other pregnant (and on that note men too on Kinmoku) it's**_ not_** genderbending. Truth of the matter is, they are_ Aliens_. Therefore their biology doesn't have to be the same as a normal Human from Earth would be.


	3. Ghost of You

**Chapter 3:**_ Ghost of You_

* * *

><p><em>"Dar..Darius."<em>

_Someone was calling him. Who was it? He wasn't sure what it was running through the a strange forest._

_"Come and find me, Darius."_

_He runs through bushes , hardly noticing anything until he saw it. The cliff's edge where someone was standing looking out at the surf. The person turns and smiles warmly at him._

_However, Darius couldn't see the face clearly so he moves closer and closer to the person, seeing that it was indeed a woman. Yet he still couldn't see her face._

_"Who..are you?"_

_Suddenly, the strangely idyllic scene turns as her hands became claws grabbing him and pulling him over the edge with her._

_"No!" He claws at the air trying to grab onto something- anything. "Someone help me!"_

_That's when he heard it, the high pitched sound of a horse's cry that only came when his nightmares used to be much worse._

_"Darius!" Helios reaches out for him grabbing his hand and pulling him away from what was trying to drag the prince under. "I have you. Think of something else, my prince. You must concentrate."_

_"Helios..." Darius really couldn't believe it. Two years, he hadn't seen the priest but it felt so much longer then that. However he closes his eyes tightly imagining the soft green grass in the fields of Elysion until..._

_"You can open them now." Helios said to him breathing out, "You did well."_

_Darius looks around and found himself on 'solid' ground. "Helios..why...how...This is my dream, isn't it?"_

_The priest nods, "It is, my prince." He smiles a bit looking at him, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"_

_"Yeah." He wasn't sure how to feel to be honest but only sighs, "Why are you here now? You've never been here before."_

_"Of course I have." Helios blinks at him, "I've always been watching you, but from a distance."_

_Darius looks at him, "Why? Why don't you visit any more, Helios? Why won't you tell us the true reason as to that?" He opens his mouth then closes it. "I've missed you."_

_His features softened as he reaches over and took his hand, "And I you, but there are things I must do- I have to do- in order to ensure your safety first. That is why I can't see you or anyone else from this plane. We can only meet here."_

_"Only in my dreams.." He didn't know whether to feel a bit happy or not. After all, Helios would be able to talk to him like this. That after silence for two years was more then a treat for him. "You'll tell me one day, won't you? Why you won't visit any more?"_

_He still hadn't let go of the prince's hand but only smiles at him, "Soon, I promise. You'll know everything soon."_

_For now, that would have to be enough. "I'll hold you to that." Darius said offering a small smile but frowns, "Why are you here though?"_

_"You were in trouble."_

_"But..it's just a dream, I shouldn't get hurt like that." Darius's brows rose a bit trying to understand this. "Pegasus only comes when the dreams are too bad."_

_"Well, that is because this is no ordinary nightmare, Darius." Helios reluctantly lets go of his hand, "That was a spirit that meant to take you."_

_"Take me? Why?"_

_Shaking his head, the priest only walks a few feet from him before turning to him, "I do not know. It is very worrisome, however it only means that our time apart will come to a close very soon if this keeps up. I must stay vigilant."_

_"Helios, wait- what's going on?" Darius moves to follow him. "Please tell me something. Anything of your thoughts on this."_

_His lips pursed as he tried to decide something, but thought better of it and moves closer to Darius, leaning up and kisses him softly. "Until next time."_

He jerks up right in his bed breathing a bit but relaxes as he touches his lips then hits the mattress with his fist. "Damn it, Helios!"

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, princess?" Jareth smirks looking on his new favored target. "Didn't you get enough sleep these last few weeks?"<p>

Darius glares at him, "Are you -ever- nice?" For the last few weeks, Darius had learned what he could about the customs-even though some were still confusing, most were similar to that on Earth. His dreams were hardly plagued by that woman now, but no one would talk about her. Not even the jackass that was currently bothering him now.

"Of course I am." He smirks a bit leaning closer, "See? Right now, I'm being nice. Very nice."

Darius frowns, looking less then impressed, "You. Are. An. _Ass_. "

" Oh? Do you like my ass?" Jareth grins a bit.

Darius shuts his book, "That's it, I'm going for a walk. Where are your sisters anyway?"

"Oh, studying of course." Jareth smiles lazily watching him get up and moving to leave. He slips off the table and follows him, "Not like I can compete."

"Well, it is called '_Princess_ Exams'." Darius grumbles. "Obviousness must not be your strong suit."

"Actually there's another reason for it." He said to him humming, "It's because they do not believe any male can be beneficial to anything here."

That caused the earth prince to pause and look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, that even if I was capable or even was able to obtain the Starseed for Kinmoku, they wouldn't respect me for it because then I would have more power." Jareth shrugs, "So, I don't bother. Besides, my mother worries over me enough as it is. I would rather not want to be smothered by her breasts in her attempt to protect me from all evils."

The irony was not lost on Darius at this moment. It was rather strange to him that similar to himself- Jareth was the first male born in his family- much like Darius was on his mother's side. Though the opposite came with how their parents treated them. Jareth held close to the family and basically spoiled but Darius...

He wasn't sure if he should continue this line of thinking. Still he shook his head, "Then why do you insist on being a jerk?" Safer topic, thank gods, "When I first came here you looked like you couldn't even stand me and now you're almost always around."

"What? Does it bother you?"

"If you weren't always trying to annoy me." He turns his head putting a book back on the shelf, "And you still haven't answered me- none of you have. Who was that woman?"

Jareth rolls his eyes, "It's nothing. She's just some ghost from a long time ago that hasn't given up is all."

"Hmph." Darius only gave him a measured look before walking off.

Jareth watched him frowning a little. "Well, doesn't this have trouble all over it?"

* * *

><p>Darius found himself in a very empty hallway far from the well used hallways that he knew. No, this was something different. Something he hadn't really encountered before.<p>

"Wonder if it's abandoned?" He mutters looking around. "No..it couldn't be. It's well swept here."

That was when he came to a door that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. It was ornate with strange feet-less birds with great wings that stretched out across the surface colored gold but was dulled with time.

It didn't look as if it had moved at any point or time ever. He reaches out and tries the knob to the door pulling on it. Yet it didn't give.

Frowning, he shook his head a bit. "Guess there's nothing else to do."

He turns to leave, but hears a soft click as the door creaks open. His heart began to pound hard in his chest as he looks back. How did that door open? He was certain it was locked.

"Who's there?" He called out tentatively, "I know someone is here."

Yet nothing but silence followed as he moves towards it reaching out again for the door knob to open it more.

"Darius!"

"Ah!" He turns and breathes out. Thank gods it was only Aigle and Chryses. "Gods, you scared me."

"We ought to." Aigle frowns, "Why are you here? No one is suppose to be here."

"Why is that?" He couldn't help but ask. "I was given license to roam as I will within the palace walls."

Chryses shook her head but gasps "The.. the door is open!" She looks at Darius with something between horror and amazement, "How did you open it? It was locked! No one, not even out mothers could open it!"

"I didn't." Darius shook his head "It opened by it self."

"That's impossible." Aigle growls slightly. "Doors don't move on their own."

"Well I couldn't move it." Darius counters, "Look, it's obvious that it's opened, so why not just tell me what in the world is going on? There's ghosts appearing and disappearing in my room and plaguing my sleep! I'm about sick of your family evading my questions."

"There is a reason for it." Chryses wrung her hands a bit, "Oh please, Darius, don't delve into this no further. It won't end right."

"What are you talking about?" He really was getting tired of the run around, "Just tell me what's happening so I can at least avoid it!"

"We can't." Aigle turns huffing, "We can't tell you anything anyway. You will just-"

"Tell him."

Wine colored eyes widen as Chryses turns to see the pink haired princess. "Deirdre. I thought you were still studying with Mother."

"Lessons ended a while ago and I came to find you. Jareth said you might be here." Deidre told them walking towards them.

"Jareth?" Did he set him up? To Darius, it didn't seem like much of a stretch but that was neither here nor there at the moment. "Then where is he?"

"With his Mom." Deirdre told him but sighs softly, "Look, Darius, I'm sorry we've been keeping this a secret from you but you must understand that we have no control over this at all either."

Darius ran a hand through his hair, "Well could someone at least explian who this woman is?"

Deirdre worries her lower lip before moving towards the door and opening it. Light flickered on as the group moves forward. "You see, for us to tell you this.. you mustn't tell another. No one has been here for ages."

Aigle hesitated before taking Chryses's hands and follows after Darius and Deirdre.

"Alright, but now will you explain it?" He didn't look around much, but it looked like any other hallway only with a bit more dust and cobwebs. He only stopped when she did in front of some painting.

"...Darius, is that the woman that's been plaguing you?" She gestures to the painting.

He turns and looks up at a beautiful woman with dark red hair and dark blue eyes smiling gently down at them in a beautiful dark indigo gown with golden trim and gems the various shades of the gown's color. On her head was the crown of Kinmoku and her hair was styled similar to Deirdre's but in pigtails.

"Yes...that's her." He breathes out slowly. "Who is she, Deirdre? Why does she haunt me?"

Deirdre looks to him with a sad expression on her face. "That is Princess Verbena and she was heir to the Kinmoku throne...until, well, she died."

"Died?" His eyes widen a bit, "How did she die?"

"We..well..no one knows." Chryses sniffs lightly, "Verbena had always kept to herself and so no one knew anything."

Darius frowns a bit, "You talk of her like you knew her personally, but you've said it's been ages...?"

Aigle stares at him for a long time, "You really don't remember do you, Darius?"

"Remember what?" He was starting to become more frightened of the prospect of what this meant then angry. Why are they staring at him so? "What am I suppose to remember?"

"You were the one that discovered her body when we were little." Jareth walks into the room, "Didn't you think it was a little strange that no one from your world came back here?"

Darius could only shake his head again, "I don't understand. What do you mean I -I found her?"

"Idiot." Jareth folded his arms looking a bit defiant, "They found her below your room and you right next to her. They say you found her."

"That's..that's just impossible!" He backs away more, "I.. I would've remembered that! That is something you don't forget."

Jareth and his sisters only watched him silently. They didn't say it, but their eyes told of a different story. The sisters' eyes were pitying but Jareth's held only undeniable conviction.

_It couldn't be._ Darius thought his body shook a bit, "No.. you're wrong. I-that..It can't be..."

But something wiggled from his mind, a memory that he could've sworn that didn't exist yet there it was. An older woman with a smiling face calling to him.

"No.." He breathes.

"And now, " Jareth glances at his sisters then at the painting, "She's back.. and we think she's been waiting for you because it was only when you came back did she truly appear again."

Fear. It was nothing but pure fear that made the blonde teenager run towards the doors trying to get out. Running from this impossibility that occurred.

As soon as he had gotten close enough to the door, it shut closed, making the girls gasp and Darius nearly collided into it. Beating on the door. It was no use, of course. The door was sealed shut. Turning he looks back at the siblings and froze.

Just beyond them, with a broken neck making the head loll to the side, walking brokenly towards them was the ghost Verbena.

The girls scream and ran in his direction, with Jareth behind them, but Darius couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was straightening up, her head was pushed back into place as her arms and legs made a sickening sound as they went back to where they should've been. But the bruises and wounds still remained on her.

She came closer and closer reaching out to him.

"_Come with me, Darius_..."

The edges of his sight began to blur and darkness took over as he fell forward hearing only Jareth's shouts and the girls' screams following him in to unconsciousness.


	4. Lineage

**Chapter 4:** _Lineage_

* * *

><p>Impossible. She didn't believe it, but it had happened. Shaking her head, Serenity moves to leave heading to the library. So many things have become strange lately. Darius had been gone for three months their time- probably entering the second month on Kinmoku if she did it right.<p>

Then again, math was never the queen's strong suit.

She rushes into the library, being careful not to disturb anyone as she looks along the long line of books until she found the one she was looking for.

It couldn't be right. It just couldn't be. She was wrong. She knew she had to be wrong about this.

* * *

><p><em>"Benny.." His small hands pushed on a door decorated with birds, but weirdly they had no feet. "Benny?"<em>

_The doors gave way and creaks open showing a brightly lit and clean hallway that was decorated with many pictures and sculptures, but he could careless about them. He was on a mission to find Benny._

_"Benny? Are you here?" He wanders further in, but the brightly lit hallway seemed to darken somehow, "Benny?"_

_Why wouldn't she answer him?_

_"Shh." He heard a voice say, "Someone's coming. "_

_"Oh, it's only Darius." That voice..he knew that one. It was Benny. But who was with her?_

_"We can't take any chances." He couldn't tell if it was male or female, it seemed oddly to be both to him. "I'll take my leave."_

_"Wait!"_

_He turns the corner and saw Benny with her back towards him, her long dark ruby locks were out of it's usual hairstyle and fell in waves somewhat down her back._

_"Benny?" He looks at her concerned, "What's wrong?"_

_The woman turns, but he can't see her eyes because of the bangs, "It's nothing Darius. Come, why don't I tell you a story, hm?"_

_"Hm." He smiles forgetting all about his worry before heading over to her and reaching to be picked up, "You tell the best stories!"_

_"I'm not sure about that." She laughs picking him up cuddling him, "Your father's by far better than I."_

_Well, he couldn't argue there. Instead he clung to her listening to her voice as she spoke. He was so tired...he didn't know why really. But it felt like..._

_"Prince.. My prince wake up!"_

_Helios's voice cuts through the seemingly happy dream and Darius looks up horrified to see the decayed dead looking woman holding him. He struggles trying to get out of her hold but it seemed almost inhumanly strong._

_"Let go!"_

_"Stay with me.. forever.. my little prince.." Her scratchy voice says, "Together...forever..."_

_"No!"_

_Suddenly the woman's back was on fire and she screeches, dropping the golden haired teen running to put it out._

_Shaken, even though it was his dream, he looks up and could've sworn there was someone with Helios but when he blinked, there was no one there but the concerned priest._

_"Are you alright?" Helios reaches out to him and the landscape changed again. "I'm sorry. It's becoming difficult to stop her from invading your dreams."_

_Darius could only shake his head trying to calm down, "Who was that?"_

_"The ghost woman?" Helios shrugs slightly, "I have no Earthly idea."_

_"No, the one.. there was someone with you." He said, "I didn't think.. I...I should thank them."_

_Helios's expression didn't change, "There was no one but us and that woman, my prince."_

_"Then...?" Darius was once more confused and only leans against Helios suddenly extremely tired. "What is going on? Why? Why does she want me? I was nothing more then a friend. Such secrets...everyone's hiding something from me."_

_Helios sighs softly but brushes his hair, "Because we're trying to protect you. You're very important to us."_

_"I wish you would coddle me a little less and just tell me." The earlier terror was slowly melting away, "I'm tired of being in the dark, Helios."_

_"I know..my prince... I know."_

He wakes, jerking up suddenly and nearly hit his head on the person who was looking over him.

"Oh, you're awake now."

It was blurry as he had just woken up but as his eyes adjusted, he saw it was none other then Lady Seiya. She was a very close friend of his mother's - he remembered. Though she was always kind of...strange when he ever had the chance to see her.

Odd air about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Though, at the moment he merely breathes out and sighs softly. Everything was just becoming far too real for him and scary. He'd be a fool to not be afraid of some ghost that basically wanted his soul for some reason.

"Yeah..." He mutters and rubs his temple, "What happened?"

Seiya watches him for a moment before saying, " Well, we found you in Verbena's Hall- though Stars knows how you all got in there. Aigle and Chryses were hysterical and Deirdre was worried over you. Jareth said it was a ghost and that you fainted."

"You don't believe them?" Darius shifted a bit. "How long have I been out, Lady Seiya?"

"I wouldn't say I didn't believe them. I do. Earth isn't the only place were shell-less stars wander." She said evenly, "But I want to know how all of you gotten in there."

Darius merely shrugs. "The door just...opened."

"Doors do not open by themselves, Prince." Seiya sighs softly, "But, it's consistent with what they told us. Right now, you are all to stay away from that hall and get some rest. Of course, Taiki's really going to mad about this."

"Eh?" Darius only glances up at her again having let his attention drift a bit, "Why's that?"

She laughs softly, "Because it's pushed her course for your lessons and theirs behind because you've been out for a few days."

"Few days?" He frowns, "It doesn't feel that long."

"It never does." Finally she got up and smiles a bit more, "You look a lot like your mother you know."

Darius only shrugs at that. Remembering now that he's only talked with his father and the other Sol senshi but hardly his mother. He didn't understand it. It was rather confusing to him as she had been almost always trying to see him some time ago but in the last year...no last few months she had been avoiding him.

He ran his hands through the long bangs he usually kept tucked away behind his ears and sighs softly.

"Everyone says that."

Seiya watches him fro a bit before saying, "I'll have something sent up for you. Maybe some food can cheer you up."

"Ah, thank you." He remembered his manners now, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. It wasn't my intention-"

"Pfft." She laughs a bit getting up and ruffles his hair, "It's fine. Just try not to get into any more. "  
>With that she left his room, and he simply sighs leaning against the pillows rubbing his eyes.<p>

Secrets, secrets, secrets. There were so many of them he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Outside of his door, Seiya breathes out releasing any tension she had and shook her head He was a lot like his mother- more then he'd ever know. She remembers seeing him for the first time. Just a little tiny baby and then a five year old child... yes at that age he acted and seem to be a lot like the Usagi she remembered.<p>

The one she had loved from afar and now he was in trouble and for the life of her, Seiya wasn't sure what to do there.

However, she did know one thing. Quickly she walks down the hallway heading towards the place her son frequented often finding him there looking out a window.

"You can't keep doing this to him, Jareth." Seiya said, "You know as well as I that Darius cannot return your affections and neither can you afford to."

She hated doing this however it was for the best of them. It really had nothing to do with her own little corner of envy at her son. After all, she could never be with Usagi... Timing, responsibilities, children, and a mountain of other things worked against her.

Jareth's dark purple eyes only looks over at her, "You seem angry, Mom, is there something the matter?"

"Its you." Seiya sighs, "I can understand why you like him-it seems everyone in that family spawn unrequited love so that it's a wonder they don't have more enemies." No, she would never... "You know the laws, Jareth. You know that if-"

Jareth turns his head away from her, "Of course. Isn't that the way here? Tether and chain the boys home. They're oh-so fragile egos and feelings simply can't take it." He snorts before moving and getting up. "Listen, Lady Seiya." He finally looks at her, "It is not my fault that you were born of a lower class and got lucky. It is not my fault that you still pine for something you cannot have. But you won't bar me from getting what I want."

"Some way to treat the person that gave you life." Seiya's back stiffens, her eyes becoming threatening. "Listen to me, Jareth, you leave that boy alone. There's nothing for you there."

"That's what you think." He breezes by her. "I'll succeed where you've failed miserably and be better than you."

She caught him by his arm squeezing it painfully, "I don't like your attitude. I don't know where it's coming from, Jareth, but you better shape up. Not everyone will be as tolerant as I or your sisters about it. You're being betrothed and you know it is for the good of this world. So will you at least stop teasing him. If he's anything like his parents, he'll believe you and will be crushed. I don't want that or any bad relations between our worlds just because you felt like being some rake and going for him like you did the others!"

He studies her for a while before shaking her off, "Are you done? I have studies to attend to."

"Jareth! Promise me." Seiya wasn't going to let this end. "Promise me you'll leave him alone."

"As if I would do such a thing." The prince said walking off leaving the woman all on her own.

Hypocritical, yes she was, but there was more to the world then love and the like. Or even lust in this case as she doubted he wanted Darius that way.

Where did she go wrong with him?

* * *

><p>"So.. who killed her?" Darius was saying a day or so later sitting with the girls, "I mean that seems the obvious next step to go."<p>

Deirdre shrugs a little as her sisters glance at her. "No one knows. The only thing that was found was you and her out in the garden. It could've been anyone."

Darius sighs thinking hard, "Alright, why would she be outside of my room? Better yet, why would she be haunting me? I was just a little kid then."

"It could've been something you saw." Aigle said "I mean most people ignore little kids."

Chryses nods a bit, "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Frowning he thought about his dream, or was it a memory? He wasn't sure about it, "Only thing I recall was that she was talking to someone. I never saw them, though and now I think she might've had a lover."

The girls didn't seem too sure but Chryses thought about it, "I don't know. I mean, she was well loved by a great deal of people. Everyone wanted to know her."

"Or get in her bed." Aigle snorts, "I'd believe the lover bit. The problem is figuring out who it was."

He nods a bit pondering, "...I know this is a little off topic, but was Verbena Lady Seiya and Queen Kakyuu's daughter? "

"No." Deirdre said, "Verbena was the daughter of Lady Begonia and mother."

"Begonia?" His brows rose, "I don't remember her."

"It was a scandal." Chryses told him, "You see, mother was betrothed to marry a rather powerful duchess's son, Duke Bouvardia. However, he didn't care much for her anything beyond friendship."

Aigle sighs softly, "Of course you don't even need that to get married, you know."

Chryses only went on, " His sister, Lady Begonia, helped him by going to mother instead. Some say that he was actually in love with another- perhaps even sister's husband."

"Wait, where in the world do you hear all this?" Darius looks at them confused but mostly wondering if he needed to check his room for peep holes...

Chryses smiles, "The older servants have a habit of talking often when some wine is poured."

He shook his head, "Well..what else happened?"

"Well, Mother didn't seem too displeased, but then after Verbena was born, Bouvardia made a lot of noise that she wasn't his but his sister's. Then there was even more noise about her husband finding a child with dark red hair on their doorstep." Chryses told him, "But that hair color is fairly common among most noble families. But some say that it was Bouvardia and Aster's child- Aster's Begonia's the way."

"Of course everyone denies it." Aigle rolls her eyes, "Honestly, Chrys, I don't know how you manage to keep up with all that old gossip."

"Talent." She smirks.

"This is really confusing." Darius sighs, "Why didn't your mother just marry Begonia herself and Aster and Bouvardia could go off together?"

Deirdre sighs a bit, "Because Begonia's been married to Aster for sometime before that. But really, it's because Aster could only inherit anything if he married a woman. Same with Bouvardia. Aster is of a lower class, so naturally, the inheritance line is primarily through women here. If he were to marry Bouvardia instead, then neither would inherit anything and would be penniless. A child between them would be no one, unless he's the last of that line. Even then..." She shrugs a little, "It's..really simply another way to control the males here."

"I don't get way that's needed." Darius said leaning back, "None of them seem happy."

"Depends on who you're talking to." Chryses reminds him, "Once, this world was similar to your Earth, but because of the wars and endless bloodshed that the Regent incited, it was only Sailor Kinmoku then that could do anything about it and it became a gender war almost."

"Regent...I remember it a bit." He said, "That's when an evil took over a holy priest here and then through him started infecting most of the men because it thought they were the stronger body."

"They are, when trained." Deirdre nods, "That's why when Kinmoku finally won, the decree was clear and the laws have been made established on those principles in order for that to never happen again."

"Who's to say it wouldn't though?"

Aigle twirls the pen in her hand, "Most of the priestesses used to speak about the Regent coming back- or at the time everyone assumed it was. Instead.. it was Sailor Galaxia."

"Who killed Queen Kakyuu's lover and everyone else except her and your mothers." Darius supplied.

"And.." Chryses leans forward a bit, "Verbena. When Galaxia's forces were approaching, they took Verbena away to another planet to hide there until it was over."

Aigle nods, "But, when she came back, everyone said she wasn't the same person. It was war then though. Everything was depressing about it."

"Tell me about it." Darius remembered the war that had broken out not too long ago on his own home planet. "Such things are never easy or light to talk about."

"I'll take your word on it." Aigle told him, "Either way, there had been rumblings that someone is trying to claim that Estate."

His brows rose, "What estate?"

"The one that belonged to Begonia and Bourvardia. No one knows who it was, but around the time after everything was rebuilt and people came back, Verbena started acting really strange." She answered. " I don't remember it too well though."

"I do." Deirdre said, "It was when neither Begonia nor Bourvardia returned to this place after the starseeds returned. Some say it was Bourvardia's child coming back to claim it. But in order to do so, the child would have to either be female with proof, or male with both proof and the backing of a royal or noble house."

Darius nods slowly, "Question is, if it was such a person and if Verbena knew- who wouldn't want that child to take the estates?"

"Well." Deirdre closes her book finally and stood, "That is the question now isn't it?"


	5. I'm following my heart'

**Chapter 5:** _ 'I'm following my heart!'_

* * *

><p>"Small Lady." Diana trots up to the pink haired girl who was sitting in the family room downstairs. There was no one around but Chibiusa at the moment and it seemed like an opportune time to do so. "A letter came from the future."<p>

"Hm?" Chibiusa blinks, turning towards her, "A letter?" She leans over and took the envelope from her, "What does it say?"

"I don't know, but it seems important." the gray cat told her, "I suggest reading it when the others aren't around."

"Ok." Chibiusa said pocketing it away, "I'll do that when I go to school. Though I wonder what it's about."

"Who knows?" Diana sat down for a moment. "Where is everyone?"

Chibiusa picks up the control for the tv before saying, "Out. Usagi and Mamo-chan went out on a date and the girls seem to be busy with something. Shingo's over at a friend's house and..well Ikuko-Mama is at the market."

"Oh." She settles, "So..now would probably be a good time."

"I suppose." Chibiusa was curious but hoped it wasn't any bad news. Gods knows bad news was like a plague lately. Especially with the strange monsters that keep appearing. She wonders about the dark haired girl she met. It had to be... "Diana..don't you get along with your Mama and Papa?"

"I guess." Diana shrugs." I can't talk to Mama much though."

Chibiusa turns, "Why's that? She's always going on about you in the future."

"I guess she was different when she was younger."

"They all were." She took out the letter and opens it. At first she read it silently, her eyes widening with each passing word. "No..no way..!"

"What is it Small Lady?" Diana jumps up onto her shoulder. "Oh...oh my..."

* * *

><p>He was by himself, walking along the corridors thinking about what he had learned. After all, it was a bit of a twist and a headache. It made him wonder about what was so special about that estate?<p>

"After all, it's not like they wouldn't have mentioned it if they knew." He said to himself thinking but pauses, "But it still doesn't explain why she won't leave me alone."

He exhales and brushes his bangs out of his face. They were getting to be so long lately. Maybe he should cut it?

"This would be easier if Diana and Helios were here..." He mutters.

"Who's Helios?"

Darius jumps and sighs a bit, "Gods, Jareth, are you taking after the ghost or something?" He was irritated already.

"Not my fault you were wrapped up in someone else." The red head replied, "So, who's this Helios?"

"My mentor and guardian." Darius really didn't think it was any of Jareth's business and kept walking, "Not like you'll need to know."

"Oh..that Helios?" Jareth said following him. Since Darius's back was towards him, the blonde didn't see the look that crossed the other male's face. "The one that can never leave earth or anything?"

"It's not that he can't." Darius sounded a bit angry, "He has responsibilities. Earth is apparently a very jealous type of planet."

"Yes all planets have personalities and wills of their own." Jareth rolls his eyes, "Tell me something, do you _like_ him?"

Darius turns, flustered a bit, "What? Why would you ask that? Besides, what should it matter to you? Hm?" He couldn't help but sound defensive. After all, most of the others hadn't picked up on that easily -except maybe Makoto and Minako...perhaps his father but he was never sure what his father knew. "It's none of your business!"

"Of course it is." Jareth was very much invading his space. "That way I won't feel guilty."

Frowning, Darius looks at him-it was amazing how few people were his almost exact height to actually look into their eyes without tilting the head- with some distrust. "Feel guilty about what?"

"This." Without warning, Jareth pushes Darius against the wall, ignoring the other's protests. There was a brief struggle before Jareth, pins his wrists to the wall and kisses him deeply.

He still struggles a bit more before slowly he stopped trying at all and a soft sound came from him. Part of him hated his body for reacting the way it did. Eager for another's touch in this way after two years of absolutely nothing. If he didn't know any better, it would almost seem as if his body was far more in tune with it's sexual side then he thought it was. After all, he only slept with Ryou twice and Helios once over the course of a few weeks.

Yet now, here he was almost quite willing to let this bastard have his way because he hadn't had any in a while. It also didn't help that Jareth was grinding a bit against his crotch making him moan in the kiss.

The other part of him was wondering who the hell was he waiting for? Ryou to show up again? Some hope of dating that one? Highly unlikely. Or maybe Helios, whom he shared a strange bond with and always wanted? Who was currently keeping secrets from him and probably would never abandon his station even if he returned his feelings.

The kiss ended and he pants a bit, trying to catch his breath. He felt bitter again and wanted to blame Jareth for it. But he couldn't. Not all of it was the man's fault, but still...

"See?" Jareth leans in more nipping his ear. "Not that bad now is it?"

"You're a bastard." Darius just glares at him, "What makes you think I'll really give in to you?"

He only grins and leans more against him, "Oh I think your body betrays you more than you like to say."

"Idiot." He turns his head, face still a bit flustered from before, "I didn't say I couldn't be attracted to you, only that your personality is shit."

Jareth laughs softly and nips his throat, listening to the light gasp, "You have such a way with words. Now is that a way to talk to someone that's in love with you?"

Darius thought his head would snap off at the speed in which he turned it to look at him. His blue eyes widen a bit at this declaration before it narrows. "Bullshit. There's no way you could love me- you don't even know me!"

"Of course I do." He at least let his wrists go, but kept him trapped against his own body and the wall. "You're a feisty kind of guy. I like that."

"...Are you stupid or do you just ignore whatever anyone says except the parts you -like- to hear?" He moves his hands to shove Jareth away but surprisingly the man was quite firm on where he was standing, "Let me go!"

"Or what?" Jareth raises a brow, "You're going to scream like a little girl and let the girls save you? Where's your balls?"

That did it. He was going to knee this piece of shit in the balls and see how he liked that, but the ass was far too close for that to happen. Trapped against the wall and this guy's body, Darius just felt embarrassed and angry. Yeah, he was a bit horny too but that paled in comparison to everything else to him.

"Wondering where yours went to." He shot back, "What's wrong? Can't catch a date without near rape?"

Dark purple eyes flashed with anger, "You don't even know what you're talking about do you?"

"I do know that I don't want to be treated like some fucking whore on the street!" Now,there was a slither of fear that was working it's way into his emotions. That look Jareth gave him...something very dangerous about that. "Look, you spout 'I love you' but you don't know me, you can't possibly love me knowing me only for less than a damn month and this is not how you treat a person that you claim to love."

"Oh, then how should I treat you?" He tilts his head, "Romance you with flowers and candies? Dates? Strolls around the gardens? Presents? Trinkets of my undying devotion to you?"

Darius only shook his head, "How about being old fashion and just talk to me more than teasing me so much? Hm? Is that so much to ask? Your sisters talk to me well enough, why can't you be civil for a moment and do the same?"

There was an extremely bitter look to Jareth's expression that Darius hadn't seen before coupled with a smile, "Because I'm male. I'm not good enough to be civil. This is how I express myself."

For a moment, he didn't know exactly what to say. What the hell was going on here on Kinmoku? Just who put all these things in his head..?

_Darius_, he said to himself closing his eyes, _you're not here to change this world. It's not your place._ Yet... he couldn't help but want to. If this was the result,it could bad for his own reign to ignore this completely.

The silence between them stretched as Jareth studies the prince's face for a while before finally he drops his hands and lets him go.

"Though, you are right, Darius." He turns from him to walk away, "It would be unfair wouldn't it? After all, I'm being betrothed to some woman that I've never heard off. Perhaps I was just anxious for one last thing that wasn't predetermined by someone else."

He lets out a sigh, hoping that he could possibly walk after this. "I understand that. After all, that's one thing our worlds aren't so different in."

Jareth looks at him then said, "Before your visit is up, I would like to give this a chance. If you're unmoved by the time you leave, then well.. let us just be friends then."

"And if not?" Darius half dreaded the answer to that. It would never work, he said silently in his mind, who knows what strange things would happen.

And then there was Helios...Would it be betrayal? Then again having slept with Ryou after that, had that been it as well? However, it was more to say 'goodbye' than a continuation of anything.

What a headache...

"If not, then I'll gladly leave this place and come to stay with you." Jareth answered- just as Darius knew he would. "They don't need me here. They have Deirdre, Chrys and Aigle. I am but an extra somewhat unwanted twist. Even my mother-"

"But you would be missed here." Arguments, he had to think of some. This could very well not end well for him. After all, what would happened if he found out his parents had betrothed him to some nameless person? He closes his eyes and not for the first time did he wish he was just a normal citizen of his home world with normal everyday issues. Maybe then he wouldn't be as resistant as he was now.

That and he really hated to being alone. Even now, it clawed at him and he missed being back home. He missed having Diana around to help him or at least one of his aunts.

"It would never work out. I could be like you. Being shipped off to marry someone too. Worse, I guess because I am crown-for now."

Jareth only strides back towards him and took his hand, "Then we could run away together." The look in his eyes said as much, "No one needs us in this...female dominated world. After all, they have your sister and my family has my sisters. There's no need for us to sacrifice our happiness as well, Darius. Just think about it!"

"I had. Several times. Then I come to the conclusion that what other's think is a fairy tale is nothing more then sacrificing a family to become whipping boys." He breathes out, "I can't do that. I can't abandon it even if I tried I would feel guilty. My sister is a complete idiot and wouldn't know half the things I know and it would be unfair if I just suddenly left for no reason other then 'I'm following my heart!'. " There was a resigned look to him as he lets Jareth's hand go. " Royalty aren't meant to 'follow their hearts'. I've read what happens when they do- nothing but disasters happen and countless people died for nothing at all."

"What are you saying? Are you just going to give up on it? On any piece of happiness for yourself?"

He shook his head, "I am saying, that it's not easy and it's not meant to be. I'm saying...we can play lovers, but don't expect anything to be permanent." He moves away from him. He had to to keep some part of his mind safe. Maybe his heart as well. It was unexpected to have these feelings. He wasn't sure what to think of them- but then again wasn't his life one big ball of confusion?

"The best we can ever be, Jareth, is the same as a mistress to each other. I don't think there's a male version of that word but it's about the same thing." Darius turns from him. "After all, on my planet, a king could have a wife and many concubines and no one would bat an eye to that. He just can't marry them."

Even as he was leaving him he stops, now far enough away to have his mind cleared up a bit more before turning back to Jareth.

"I have one question though."

The other prince glances at him, "What is it?"

"What exactly did Bouvardia's family do?" Darius watched him curiously, "Your sisters never mentioned it and I was going to search for it until you decided to pull that stunt."

Jareth only shrugs, "Oh that? Nothing really, they own some old artifacts, did trading here and there and they established the Marriage Market."

"Marriage Market?" Now this sounded interesting, "I've never heard of it."

"I wouldn't think you did." Jareth snorts, "Most normal people can't afford it, but many in the noble houses use it to find matches for their little girls and boys. I guess you can say it's the dating 'site' of the rich and greedy."

Darius couldn't say much about that, after all he was in the same boat. "But that doesn't make much sense to keep someone from claiming it."

"Are you nuts?" Jareth laughs, "It's the most lucrative business to inherit. Besides, it's been said they hold some rather mysterious artifacts in their possession that could very well be from the time before the Regent. Things that could collapse the system they have in place now."

"Something worth killing over..." He mutters.

"Darius!"

Both males turned to see Aigle running up to them, "Darius, there's a call for you in the communications room. It's from Lady Uranus."

"Haruka?" Darius frowns a little forgetting almost everything else to follow her, "I wonder what she wants?"

* * *

><p>He follows her to a room lined with several headsets and a small screen but only one of them were on. He moves quickly down the line towards it and picks it up putting it on.<p>

"Aunt Haruka?"

The image of the short blonde haired senshi appears, " Darius, how have you been? Sorry we hadn't had time to look in on you. Things have gotten a little..uh...interesting."

"More people trying to incite riots again?" He asked dryly. "Don't know why they do that when it'll only hurt them."

"Yes, well, that's not the only thing I've called you for."

His brows rose, "Did you draw the short end of the stick again? I told you, betting against any of them was a bad idea. Especially Aunt Rei. That's just a lose lose situation."

Haruka laughs softly before shaking her head, "You're right on that one. I need to stop betting against her especially, but the real reason I'm doing this is because your mother is being a coward and won't call you. Your father's busy trying to salvage things with Artemis, Luna and Ami's help."

"What is this about?" He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like this. "What is she afraid of?"

Haruka had to pause to not blurt out 'You'. He didn't know and it should stay that way.

"Well, Darius, your mother's going to have another baby. By Ami's guess, she's three months along now."

* * *

><p>A baby.. Serenity held herself looking down on the city below. How could it be she would have another child? Part of her felt absolutely giddy over it, but the larger part of her was more terrified then not.<p>

After all, look how well she had done raising her other two children. Both of them turned one her because of jealousy and her inability to even love one of them right.

Was she going to fail this one too? Oh gods, she was going to fail wasn't she?

She turns, hearing the door open, and spots Haruka standing there leaning against the door frame. "How did he take it?"

"As well as to be expected." The senshi of the wind answered. "He said he was happy for you both and he can't wait to return home to greet his new sibling."

"He hates the idea doesn't he?" She sat down heavily on the side of her bed.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself." Haruka sighs softly, "Serenity, you really should get some help. It'll eat at you if you let it continue like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the queen replies looking away, "You, Endymion, Minako and Rei have funny ideas about how I am. It's all been explained. I'm pregnant, not dying."

"I don't know." Haruka stood up straight, "Sometimes it does seem like that. But if you don't, at least think of the kids. Think of how you're going to have to see them one day and talk to them all instead of leaving the room every time Darius or Chibiusa come into the room."

"Just go away, Haruka." Serenity rubs her temples, "I'm tired."

Shaking her head she did as her queen commanded. "You're always tired."

Serenity didn't even hear that part. In fact, she was trying hard to block everything out of her mind. It would do no good to dig all that back up. Darius and Chibiusa were happier now then they had ever been.

So what if she gets the chills or feels sick when she watches them together or at least Darius. It's her job to be supportive.

Then why was she dreading that day when she would have to sit down across from him personally for a simple meal?

* * *

><p>"It's almost time." Helios said to them worrying his lower lip a bit. " You've all done well these last two years and I know it's been very hard on you."<p>

"Well, it's better then before."

"Agreed."

Helios only nods once before turning to the older members of the group. "You, I think it's time for you to go and meet the king."

"How could we ever repay you, Lord Helios?"

He smiles a bit, "Take care of the king and when the others get there, mentor them. There's more you can teach them with those old memories in tact now then I ever could."

A golden door appears behind them and the four men turned towards them.

Endymion had been in his office, going over all the paper work and sighs deeply. He needed help. More then the girls could provide. They all needed it actually. Rebuilding, putting out riots, feeding those that still were homeless and... it was almost becoming overwhelming for the king.

He glances up, sensing something had appeared in his room. A golden door that lead to Elysion.

"Helios.." He breathes. It would've been the first time in two years since he's had contact with the youthful priest. "Have you finally come to visit?"

Instead of the white haired youth- four men of varying age stepped through the door, causing the king to stare disbelievingly at them as the last one steps in.

"Its...it can't be! You..you were stones!"

The one with silvery blue eyes smiles at him almost indulgently, "We were but we've been reborn and thanks to Helios we have a new mission and direction in life."

"Sorry to have taken so long." the chestnut haired man said, "But you know how these things go. Memories get blocked life goes on and then a boy-priest tells you you're a chosen one."

"Hey, that was my line." the short haired blonde glares at him. "And you screwed it up."

The honey-blonde long haired man shook his head, "Sometimes I think it was a curse."

Endymion rubs his eyes for a moment before looking back at them. They were here. They were back- and they were his.

The Shitennou.

"So, " Kunzite smiles at him taking off his cloak, "lets get down to business, shall we?"


	6. Cursed stars to always love afar

**Chapter 6:** "_Cursed stars to always love afar..."_

* * *

><p>Jareth stares at his ceiling slowly counting the minutes until he would sneak out of his bed to go to Darius's. Dinner had been rather interesting to watch for him. Aigle and Darius seemed uncomfortable-though he didn't know why. He assumed it was because Darius's mother was going to have another child again.<p>

Which had brought his gaze to his own Mom who had been eating almost robotic. She was that way when Neo Queen Serenity had Small Lady. Inwardly, Jareth wanted to roll his eyes at her behavior. It made him pity her more but in a weird way disdain her pining.

He would never be like that. Ever. Not even for Darius if it went that way. He turns over in his bed, thoughts drifting back to when his Mother, Queen Kakyuu, had announced she would be leaving tomorrow to view something that happened in the western kingdoms and that Taiki and Yaten would be accompanying her.

Which meant that his Mom would be staying. Oh the joy.

He wonders now if it was planned. There was no secret that he had a thing for the Earth Prince. Though he wonders about his sister, Aigle again.

What was her deal? Why was she and Darius acting so strangely?

Deciding not to think about it, Jareth rose from his bed and left his room making his way quietly down the hallway towards the guest rooms where he knew Darius's room was just at the end of the hallway.

Far from any others.

He glances back before opening the door seeing the soft glow of a lamp and the dark blonde nodding off. His lips twitched with amusement as he slips in and closes the door behind him heading towards the bed.

It would be so easy to do it now. Like this. He looks too cute to not even give in a little bit. Leaning over, Jareth kisses him lightly startling the Earth Prince awake.

"Hm" He blinks the sleep away before looking at what had disturbed him. "Oh.. you're here."

"I said I would be." Jareth settled on the bed next to him. "After all, pillow talk is the best kind of talk."

Darius shook his head, not bothering to brush the bangs out of his face, "I don't know about you sometimes. You're such..."

"A character?" He smirks a bit, "Now, tell Dr. Jareth all your problems. I've got the best medicine for it."

"Lech."

"Hey at least I'm honest."

Darius snorts softly before sitting up, "Well, I can't fault you there."

"What are you reading? One of those boring books, Taiki assigned?" Jareth peers at it trying to determine the title.

"No, I found some history books on some of the noble families, but it's obviously censored." Darius frowns a little at his book, "I can't tell what that family had was so important. It just mentions that the artifacts are from before the Regent, like you mentioned but nothing else."

"Maybe we should go there?" Jareth was already bored of this subject. After all, what else could they do? Besides, he was far more interested in other things. "That way mystery solved and it's over with then we can get to more important things."

Darius rolls his eyes a little closing the book, "What's with you? Aren't you interested in putting your sister's soul to rest?"

"Not particularly." Jareth answered twirling his finger around his hair. "I would think it'd be rather lonely for her if she passes on. After all, she'd miss everyone."

"...I hadn't thought of that, but being reborn into a better life next would be a good thing."

Jareth shrugs, "Either way, we can get away from the warden and my sisters then go investigate this place." He leans closer, "Now, lets talk about something else, hm?"

Darius only stares at him for a while, "About what?"

"Anything." He answered but leans up to kiss him, "Or.. we don't have to talk."

Though he allowed the kiss- after all he never said Jareth couldn't kiss him- he sighs softly, " I wouldn't know where to start."

"Have you ever had sex before?" Jareth tilts his head a bit. "You respond like an eager virgin."

"Well I know what not to ask you." He turns his head, "But no, I'm not. I've had sex before."

Jareth's eyes darkened a little before he shrugs. "With Helios?"

"Yes."

Jareth watches his expression, "This Helios must be a special person to you."

"He is." He wasn't sure how much information he could tell him. Then again why did that matter? " He wasn't the only one but-"

"How many others?" Was the immediate impatient reply.

Darius looks at him strangely, why did that matter? "One other, Ryou was my first."

"Not pining for him I see." Jareth rolls onto his back, moodily, "Wasn't that good was he?"

For some reason it ticked Darius off before he looks at him, "He was. But what's it to you with how many people I've slept with? What about you? Hm? How many people did you crawl into bed with? Which number am I? Fifty-two?"

Jareth only glances at him and started to laugh, "You make it seem like they line up outside my bedroom with numbers in hand."

"Hey, you started this." Darius frowns, "Is it me, or do you thrive on double standards?"

"I'm sure it's you." Jareth leans towards him again, "And for the answer, You're number seven."

"Seven? And here I thought you were a great lover."

"I haven't had complaints yet." He smirks a bit, "Though, if you would like to experience my techinques and critique them, I would gladly give you a demonstration of them."

And that's when he got a face full of pillow and an exasperated sigh from the blonde, "I wonder if I should do the galaxy a favor and put you out of your misery."

He was still laughing pushing the pillow off his face and grins at him, "Before you do that, why don't you let me have one more taste of heaven before I go."

"Gods, what corny lines! Do you study to be this corny or is it a natural talent?" Darius was already annoyed with him again.

Jareth only tosses the pillow away before pinning him to the mattress, "Natural. Like so many of my other talents. You just can't improve on perfection."

His heart started pounding a bit faster as he looks up at him and fighting the blush that was rising to his cheeks at the intimate position. Quite a familiar one at that. "I think someone needs to burst that big head of yours. That ego is going right to it."

Jareth couldn't help but laugh, "That's not the head that's getting big, you know." He nuzzles his throat, "Lets not talk any more."

"Is this all you think of?" Darius's breathing was starting to come short, "Sex?"

Jareth nips his throat, "Don't you?"

Well, it was something that wasn't really far from his mind. Not far at all and he really couldn't think of a reason as to why not. After all it wasn't like he and Ryou had deep and meaningful conversations there and with Helios...was it all because of the bond?

And then there was Aigle...how awkward that had been.

_I don't understand this._ He thought to himself looking at Jareth. _Why me? There's nothing-_

However the thoughts were pushed away as Jareth pressed against him again and this time, Darius simply didn't resist.

* * *

><p>"Small Lady?" Diana glances at the girl as she hugged her pillow. That last battle had been so hard on her and everyone else. Who knew that Hotaru was possessed by that dreadful alien? "Small Lady, are you alright?"<p>

"Hm." the pink haired girl nodded, but breathes out when she glances over at Neptune's mirror. The senshi had given it to her- a promise that she would take it back when they've completed a more important mission. Raising her best friend. "I'll be ok."

Diana sighs softly padding up to her, "Will you be returning to the future soon?" It was something they needed to discuss right now, though she knew something else was coming-she just couldn't name it. "I mean...who knows when this baby will be born. "

"I don't know." Chibiusa replied, "I don't know if I even should." She ponders this for a moment choosing her words, "I'd love to see everyone, but I think it might be better if I stay here for a while longer. I'm not a lady yet or a good enough soldier to go home yet. And with this baby, they'll probably be really busy!" She glances at her and smiles, "So I guess it's better this way."

"If you say so." Diana answered before settling, "It's a shame Darius hadn't written. It would've been much easier on you both." And me she added silently worried for him. He never handled loneliness well. She wonders if he was ok on Kinmoku.

Chibiusa nods, "It would be nice if we could write to him, but it's hard enough to write to Mama and Papa like this. Puu said to do any more would really change things a lot. " She sighs softly, "I wonder what they're all doing now?"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen your brother?" Seiya asked the girls the next morning, though she should've known better. Aigle looked half asleep in her food, Chryses was still nodding off while she sat and Deirdre was clearly sleeping. With her eyes open. That never failed to creep Seiya out. Truly this girl was destined to be queen if she could do that.<p>

"Nummhm.." was something Chryses said.

Seiya sighs, " Never mind, I'll find him myself." She rose and left the table to go find her wayward son.

She could only shake her head tsking lightly. Unlike Aigle, he truly had inherited her wild spirit. Sometimes she wonders if Kakyuu had one that found an outlet through him. That would explain a lot of things.

"I should wake Darius at least." She said to herself wondering if she could get some time to talk to him as well. In a way, she really couldn't resist. Before Verbena's death, she had alternatively doted on the boy and avoided him. She hated that she did that. She hadn't meant to, but he reminded her a lot of the woman but was also a reminder of what she could never have.

"Seiya, you're really just hanging yourself here." She said to the empty hallway. "Just let it go."

With that she heads towards the room and knocks softly on the door.

Darius, on the other hand had been awake for at least ten minutes, trying to organize his brain again. When he had woken up, everything seemed so disoriented and he didn't know where he was for the first few moments until he realized he wasn't along and there was an arm around his waist he couldn't place as to whom it belonged to. It was only after a while did he realize it was just Jareth did he relax. Jareth.. that's right... he came there last night and they talked a little before...

Memories rushed back to him as he remembered most of last night. That was right, he didn't resist this time. Why should he? It wasn't like this would last anyway.

Nothing ever does.

On the heels of that thought came what happened yesterday with Aigle.

Impulsive Aigle that was as bad as her brother. She had seen them in the hallway when she was coming to fetch him for Haruka. She said so herself that she had hoped she would've had more time to spend with him...

Darius honestly couldn't say anything about that. He felt bad though, when she confessed her feelings for him. It was like a sort of twist in his stomach that he couldn't undo.

_"I.. I really like you. I've always liked you, Darius." She had said looking very earnest, "Jareth can be so impulsive sometimes. So I won't feel too bad if you really spurn his advances. I know how he is. He'll just go off with someone else when he gets too upset with you about something stupid. That's how he always handle things." She had moved closer to him, "Please, consider me. I can be what your people expect and more for you as well. It wouldn't look strange to them if I were with you."_

_Like a deer in headlights, he could only watch her when she rose and kissed him chastedly, with a smile, "And your parents would consider this a good thing. The relations between our planets would be strengthened by a marriage between us."_

_"I..." It had been so uncomfortable, "I can't, Aigle."_

_She looked so disappointed then, "Oh...have you fallen for him?"_

_"No, it's not that." He rubbed his neck looking away, "There was...is.. someone I'm hoping for but I don't believe he truly returns my affections. Not only that.." He glances at her, "I really do believe my parents will chose someone for me to marry and I know without a doubt I will not love that person I marry." He shook his head, "I do not think you would want to be that person, Aigle. "_

_"Do your people not marry for love?" She asked, "Even royalty gets a chance at that?"_

_He breathed out a bit. "What my parents and even many of those nobles have- yes they do. It's a miracle I suppose, but it doesn't mean everyone will be as blessed."_

_"But Darius, think about it. We've studied your world and culture, it's more acceptable for you to have a woman as a your wife." She was trying another tactic, "I may not be from earth, but I know they would approve."_

_He shook his head, "No, Aigle. Just..just stop. I'll not marry for a long time. I don't intend to until they say otherwise. Now,we'll be late for dinner."_

He had hated doing that. It always sucked to do that. Why couldn't it be so simple? However it simply wasn't and he was only hoping that whoever he married was agreeable enough.

He hadn't believed it would be out of love. And even now with Jareth's arms around him, he still didn't believe it. No, history said as much to him.

People with his standing chase after the elusive thing called love only destroys things in their path for such selfishness.

He breathes out, but couldn't help thinking that Jareth was a strange one. He had expected to go all the way last night, but it never actually happened quite that way. What was he thinking? That this would win him over?

He'll admit to himself if to no one else that it had been nice of him to do that. He hadn't expected it and his opinion of him changed a bit.

He jumps a bit hearing Seiya knock at his door pulling him out of his own thoughts as the door opens and the light's flicked on blinding him.

"Darius, breakfast is- What in the name of the stars are you_ doing_?" Her voice was loud and didn't help with the sudden brightness of the lights.

Darius looks at her confused, unsure what she was going on about but saw her angry gaze wasn't directed at him but at the sleepy redhead behind him.

The same redhead that simply smiled wickedly and nips his ear bringing a blush to his face before saying to the woman, "It looks like I was sleeping with my lover, Mom. Something wrong with that?"

"You... I..." She looked utterly furious, "I told you to stay away from him!" All Seiya could see was the heartbreak that would happen. That Darius would leave and there would only be them to pick up the pieces. Envy was there, though she hadn't wanted it to be. Her son and daughter could do something she couldn't. Had the chance she didn't and deep down that ate at her a bit.  
>"Why don't you ever listen to me? Why must you do this, Jareth?"<p>

"Because," He held tightly to Darius, making the teen look at him, "I will not be you."

"You don't know that." She said heatedly, "You don't know-!"

"Oh but I do." Jareth smiles, "I was going to let it be a surprise, but well.. I might as well tell you now. That person you found for me? I'm not going to marry her. I'm going to give up everything and when Darius leaves, I will leave too. I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of the rules meant to keep me locked up!"

"So you're using him?" Her eyes narrows, "Is that it?"

"No more then you and the others were using me." He bites back. "Stop pretending and face the facts. You are only angry because he's -her- son and it utterly kills you that either of your children would want to be with them."

"You...I don't know what to do with you any more!" Seiya turns leaving them. She had to leave before she said something regrettable..hurtful...too revealing especially in front of the earth prince.

Darius could only stare before looking again at Jareth, "Now... you really have to explain yourself." He moves away from him, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jareth looks at him, "Dear ol' Mom is still in love with your mother. Because you look an awful lot like her, she's upset that both Aigle and I are attracted to you." He shrugs a bit, "Cursed stars to always love afar for the Moon."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

How the time thingy will work here.

For Chibiusa/Diana they're in the past and the past is not consistent with the time flow in the future. Therefore for her the thing with Super has just ended.

For Darius, every month and a week on Kinmoku equals to Three months on Earth. He's on Kinmoku for four months. So by the time he gets back to earth the baby would be born.

Hope that helps.


	7. Scared you shitless

**Chapter 7:** "_Scared you shitless_"

* * *

><p>"Aigle?" Dierdre looks around for the blue haired girl. "Aigle? Where are you?"<p>

Turning the corner the pink haired woman nearly collides into her other sister, Chryses, "I almost didn't see you there!"

"Heh, it's alright." Chryses closes her book, "I should've been watching where I was going."

"Yes.. well, have you seen Aigle? I can't seem to find her anywhere." She frowns a bit. "I think Darius may have spurned her advances."

Chryses shrugs a little, "No, I haven't. But it's only a crush. It's not like it'll turn into something big. I'm sure she'll get over it soon. Now, speaking of that boy, where do you think he's wandered off to? I wanted to show him this book that I think could help."

"Come to think of it..." Dierdre looks around a bit, "I haven't seen Jareth sulking around either."

"Could it be they all went on an adventure without us?" the orange haired girl pouts, "That's not fair! I want to go on an adventure!"

Her sister only laughs softly. It was hard to keep a straight face around her. "Oh come now, we should study. Perhaps they'll turn up? Besides.. we need to be prepared. The Exams will be coming very soon."

"Hm... Still, I'm really going to let them have it!" Chryses told her walking away with her, "Oh they'll be in BIG trouble!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Darius sighs as the wind tousled his hair, he looks around a bit, "I mean, this is a bit..."<p>

"Oh don't be such a baby." He said speeding through the air in the vehicle.

"If I knew what a fucking demon you were driving, I wouldn't have agreed to this!" Darius was clinging to his safety harness like his life depended on it. "You're absolutely nuts!"

"You just have no sense of fun!" He retorts and flew it around a strange estate that seemed almost like it was in the middle of nowhere-so far from the city. "There it is."

Nervously, Darius glances out of the side and frowns a bit. Spiral towers decorated this place like one of the old castles from his home land. It's gates seemed to be far off and closed from what he could tell. The vehicle jerks, causing him to give out a startled shriek as it spirals down towards the ground.

"Jareth! this isn't funny you jack ass!"

Apparently, it was hysterical from the Kinmoku prince's view but he slows it down so they landed a little roughly outside the castle itself.

Darius had never moved so fast in his life as he did when he was sure this monster came to a rest and nearly kissed the ground when he was out.

Never. Never again will he ever let this guy drive. Then he also realized that they -had- to get back.

Damn it.

"Come on, lets go inside." Jareth tosses his cape in the back along with his coat, wearing just shoes, straight pale pants and a white shirt underneath. "There's got to be something interesting."

"Think you're insane." He mutters but copied his actions, leaving the royal garments that weren't needed behind and follows him. "Are you sure there's no alarms or something?"

"Please, "Jareth glances at him, "This property belongs to the main house, but no one lives here. Everyone's too scared."

"Don't tell me there are ghosts here too!" Darius almost whined, "Having one wanting to drag you off to hell is enough don't you think?"

Jareth looks around for a bit before finding what looked like to be a keypad. Rapidly, the young man taps some random combination in. First time it didn't work, then he tried again at least four more times.

"Do you know the codes?" Darius glances over his shoulder."

"Of course!" Jareth growls, "Now shut up, I'm thinking."

"You think?"

Jareth threw him a look before he tries for a final time and finally it seemed to work. There was a soft click and the doors created open. "There we are."

"Pretty damn creepy." Darius follows him in as the lights, like before, automatically turned on. "Everything's so dusty."

"What do you expect from an abandoned castle?" Jareth retorts glancing at him but walks forward, "We should be able to find something here. "

Darius glances around, looking at the old statues of people and art. Shirveled flowers that still sat in expensive vases. He wondered what made them leave. After all didn't Begonia have any children with that husband of hers? He voiced this to Jareth, who simply shrugs.

"Oh she had children, but it seems just about when they were nearing their majority, they end up dying. The one that did reach it, died in an accident." He glances around a bit, "Personally, I think it was murder but no one can prove that. No one would -ever- murder a noble and powerful member of a house."

"Then they should've met Livia..." Darius mutters, "I'm sure she would've straighten them out."

"Who?"

Darius shook his head, "No one, anyway is there a library here? Maybe some personal rooms or something? We can check that out."

"Maybe we should split up?" Jareth glances at him, "It would be faster."

"No!" Images of old cartoons and really bad shows flashed in his mind, "That's the number one rule of what not to do in a haunted house. Never, ever split up otherwise you'll be one of the first ones killed."

Jareth seemed puzzled, "There are rules like that on earth?"

"If you watch horror movies, there are." Darius breathes a bit, "Lets both go. It'll go faster with two people."

"Alright." Jareth shook his head. This Earth Prince was a very strange one indeed.

* * *

><p>"Your baby's heart beat is very strong, Usagi." Ami said smiling at her, " So far everything's normal."<p>

"That's good." Serenity breathes out slowly and pats her now rounded stomach for a bit. Even with her last two pregnancies she always showed more before most women, though that was really due to her small frame. "Do you know what sex it is?"

"I could try, but at this moment, I don't think I could tell much." Ami told her, "The way the baby's positioned..well, it's difficult to tell."

"I hope for a girl." She said smiling a bit. Though the real reason was obvious, she said "I miss dressing Chibiusa up in cute frilly things."

Ami laughs softly, "I see. Though with Darius you were just as crazy about dressing him up in almost everything."

"And how he used to hate it." Serenity sat up and sighs softly, " Swear, I was never so glad to see him grow up to four and get out of that phase."

"What? Running around naked everywhere?" Ami chuckles, "It's completely normal. Even Chibiusa did that for a short while."

"Hmph, only for four months while she was two. He did it for an entire year!" Serenity rubs her temple. "Still, I wonder how they are right now. I mean, I know Chibiusa will be alright but..."

Ami's hands stilled over her computer before she said, "After what happened when he was little, I'm surprised that you let him go. You were rather clingy up until he was seven and you were carrying Chibiusa."

"I just hope those they'll treat him right. That's all I ask." Serenity slips off the cot and sighs a bit slipping her flats on, "I can't wait til Mamo-chan comes back from over seas." She smiles a bit at Ami, "The Shitennou have been an enormous help haven't they?"

"I suppose." Ami told her but moves to walk with her, "We almost killed them when he brought them back. "

"Well, yes, but still I'm grateful. Because of them we can spend more time together and everything. Even taking a breather." Serenity absently rubs her lower back just a bit. "Man, I'm the size of a beach ball."

"Not like you weren't before?" Ami asked innocently but smiles, "You've been through this before, Usagi. You'll be fine."

She nods, "Yes I will be even more fine when Mamo-chan comes home."

"What about Darius and Chibiusa?"

Serenity waves it off a bit, " Of course when Chibiusa comes back, she'll be a fully trained senshi."

"And Darius?" She glances at her, " I've always wondered, but he's never demonstrated any real powers. Nothing like Mamoru at all or even you. And.. what's more, he's still isn't growing." Ami frowns a bit taking out the mini computer and lookign at it, "Chibiusa has when she awakened as Sailor Chibimoon. Perhaps that might be it for him. If his powers are awaken he would probably grow up."

_Then his powers shouldn't be awakened._ That was the thought that immediately crossed Serenity's mind and she pales a bit at it. Breathing a bit, she closes her eyes remembering that hateful insane look of her supposedly twenty-year old son. No.. no, he can't grow up. He mustn't.

"Yes, "She said giving a weak smile, "perhaps that might be how it all works."

She tries hard not to look at Ami who's expression had changed again. She was worried, but Serenity pretended not to see it.

She couldn't let him grow up. If he did...if he grew up...

"Ah..!" She clutches her stomach as pain shot through her for a moment. "Ami!"

"Usagi, just breathe. We'll get you to the med wing in a second." the blue haired senshi said moving quickly. Gods know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Doing this will save us all."<p>

"Hmph, like he can."

"Shut up!" Turning away and pacing angry he glares, "I don't know why you want to be in this. After all it's at no cost to you either way, but we- we're fighting for freedom!"

"Hm... doesn't matter? If you start destroying every prominent house left and right in your fevered ways, my home would also go up." He folds his arms, "So where's the other one? Wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"He's busy at the moment." Another man said, "Figures, of course. It's probably hard to get away."

"No matter," there was something glowing in the middle of the room, they could only see the shadowed face appearing from it, "He'll be updated later. For now, you know your mission. Find it. Find it before any of those fools do and then everything will change. You will no longer be slaves to those women any longer!"

"Of course, Master." They said in unison, "We shall rise above them and take back what is ours."

"Good, now go before you're amiss."

With that, they filed out but only one lingered.

"You said you wished to speak to me alone?" He glances up at the figure.

"Yes." It paused for a moment before saying, "There is word that the Earth Prince has come to this place. I need you to inform your contact to get him. I'm certain that if we keep him close we may have a bargaining chip or even better."

"I do not know about that." He hesitated, " Outsiders have little to no stake in our world."

"That's why we're going to make it so." It replied, "Now go. See that it is done. If we can't convince him, then he'll go the way of the last person that refused us."

"Yes, Master." With that he bows and backs off leaving. He had no idea what to do about this. Get the Earth Prince on their side or kill him?

"Things people do for freedom." He mutters leaving.

* * *

><p>She was still upset and had hidden herself away. It wasn't like she just liked anyone on a whim! She rubs her eyes a bit, denying that there was any kind of wetness there. What was so special about Jareth?<p>

"I'm better then he would ever be." She mutters to herself sniffing a bit. "I don't get it! Why does he like him? Of all people that..that-Agh!"

"Is there something the matter?" A voice calls out to her startling the pale blue haired princess. "You seem so troubled child."

Aigle looks up to see an old woman with a kind smile. She hadn't seen her before, but then again she never took time to memorize any of the servants there. "It's..nothing."

"Oh.. I see, one of those things." The old woman said walking carefully into the room, "Love has always been a harsh mistress."

Aigle breathes a bit but nods a little, "I don't understand it. I can give him everything he wants, but he..he just dismisses it like it was nothing!" She shook her head a little, "And for what? for my rake of a brother!"

"Oh.. I see...I see.." The old woman says, "In times like these, a woman must be..well.. crafty."

Aigle blinks her blue-green eyes and glances up at her, "What do you mean?"

The woman shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I don't believe a girl like you should go to such lengths. After all, this is only the first brush of love. It's not that important."

"No..tell me!" Aigle climbs to her feet, "What did you think of?"

The woman purses her lips a bit before saying carefully, "Depending on the position of the male, you could...simply go over his head."

Aigle frowns for a moment before her eyes widen. Oh...oh yes! That was a good idea. However she looks away. Could she really do that to him? She really didn't want him to hate her, however...

"I don't know." She said even as her mind worked, "I.. I would have to think about it."

"Mind you, princess, sometimes it's best to let things go. You know what they say, if you love something you must let it go. It might return to you." The woman told her turning, "Ah, I must get back to work."

"Oh, wait, who are you?" Aigle turns but the old woman was gone already. She moves to the door looking around but there was no sign of her.

"Strange..." She mutters but sighs softly, "Oh..well.." She turns to leave herself. She had other things on her mind, plans.

* * *

><p>They searched the library and found nothing of interest there. Then they started searching the rooms one by one until it started to get dark out. By the end of it, Darius was disappointed at having not found anything of interest or of use.<p>

"What a bust." He mutters walking away from another room, "There's nothing here that suggests anything of real value or interest!"

"It's only the first day." Jareth said to him, " Kinmoku wasn't built in a day you know."

"Thought that was Rome." Darius said heading to the door.

"Rome?"

"Nothing. Anyway, we better hurry back. I think your mom will kill us." The Earth Prince said, "It's late and I'm starving anyway."

"Yeah." Jareth shared his sentiments though pauses, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darius turns listening as well, "What did you hear?"

"Shh." The red head strains to hear but there. There it was! It was something creaking, "Come on, it's down this way."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Darius follows him, "In horror movies, bad things happen like this all the time."

"Will you stop whining?" Jareth glances at him, "We're not in a movie. So, just suck it up."

Who's to say we're not in someone's movie? Darius thought but shook his head as he follows him.

They finally stop at what seemed to be a crossroads in the hallways. Grandfather clocks stood at the left of each of the four hallways as the two stood in the center.

"This is a weird configuration." Darius said looking around, "Why would you need all four here?"

Jareth agreed but he glances up, "Hey look, it's the three moons." He points at the skylight that was shaped similarly to a sword plunged in the middle of a heart and a star was in the center of that. "That's...an odd piece of work.I've never seen it before."

"What do you think it means?"

At that moment, the clocks started ticking loudly startling the two boys.

"The hell?" Darius was readying himself, just in case..

Then the clocks stopped ticking suddenly and rang loudly three times before falling silent again.

Jareth and Darius stood still, fear making their hearts pound hard against their chests before they slowly began to relax since nothing seemed to happen. Jareth was the first to start laughing and then so did Darius.

"Damn," Jareth said "that scared you shitless."

"Hey I didn't see you being- " Darius was cut off as the floor moves beneath the boys.

Very suddenly they were falling down a dark deep hole screaming at the top of their lungs as they watched in horror as the opening was sliding closed.

With no one to know where they really were.


	8. It's starting

**Chapter 8:** _It's starting._

* * *

><p><em>How strange, how did he get back home? He didn't know, but started running towards the palace which seemed unbearably far away to him at the time but finally made it inside where he saw them.<em>

_They were gathered around something._

_"I'm back!" He calls, but none of them turns around. "Mother? Father?"_

_"Oh you're just in time!" Makoto said pulling him over, "Come look at the baby!"_

_"Eh?" He stumbles before being pushed into the circle and blinks at his mother, "Mother...?"_

_She didn't look at him. Instead she cooes to the baby, the others disappeared from around them, but he took no notice of it._

_"That's it.. Mommy's little angel." She said as a skeletal hand reaches out to her, "Mommy's sweet..angel..."_

_"What is that?" Darius could do nothing more but stand there with mounting horror as the..that.. thing clung to his mother._

_He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He wills his arms and legs to do something, yet neither would follow his commands. He was stuck there as his mother coddles a skeletal monster to her bosom that turns its' head to look at him with a strange toothy grin._

_Why couldn't she see this? It'll kill her!_

_"Darius.."_

_No.. . something was coming closer, he could feel it. Something threatening and even more terrifying then that monster with his mother. If only he could just move!_

_"Darius...I'm coming for you."_

_A strange black hand slides into his peripheral vision with sharp birdlike claws._

_"You'll never out run me..."_

_He opens his mouth and-_

"Oi! Get up already!" Jareth's irritated yet worried voice broke through his dreams.

Darius nearly hit his head against him sitting up so fast breathing hard. "Wha-where are we?"

"Looks like we're at the bottom." He said looking up then around, "Bottom of what, I don't know." He moves in the dimly lit area to help him up, "But the lights seem to work-even if it's ancient."

Shaking the last remnants of the dream away, he looks around after getting to his feet. "There's nothing here..."

Jareth snorts, "No shit." Still he looks up and down the corridor, "It seems there must be other ways in and out."

"Well, I would rather get out." Darius ponders for a moment, "Maybe we should go straight? There might be a way out."

"Both ways are straight, idiot." Jareth said. "Left or right?"

Darius only gave him a look before nodding, "Alright, ...left."

"Then we should go right." Jareth headed that way.

"What? Why?" Darius was puzzled, "Shouldn't it have been the other way?"

"No, if we went left then they would've thought to booby-trap it. " He explained, "Of course they have to guess that we would go that way because we would think that going Right would be the wrong choice, when it's the right choice of course."

Darius merely shook his head, "In either case, you go first." He said to him sighing softly, "I just want to get the hell out of here."

They walked for some time longer before they heard sounds, soft voices whispering along the corridor echoing around them.

"Wha-" He had began to say but Jareth shook his head, "This way." The red-head mutters puting to a glow coming from a large crack.

Quietly they crept towards the dim light before they peered into it and saw a large crowd below gathered around something in the center. There were strange symbols everywhere and another light was shining down from another part of the ceiling that seemed to be open.

"What is this?" Darius stares at the sight, "Some cult?"

"Must be. There's a lot of different sects on this planet." Jareth told him but frowns a little.

"Wonder what this one is..?"

"It's starting."

* * *

><p>Seiya was upset right now. Not even one day and those boys had gone missing! She bites her thumbnail in worry, Kakyuu would have her head- not even her but Serenity..!<p>

She shudders at the thought but sighs softly to herself. Why did Jareth have to drag that boy into these things? What was with him? She could never figure him out ever since he had hit 'those years' and now with the Princess Exams around the corner and the girls needed to study and...

"Why does he need to do this?" She says to the empty room. "Why?"

But there was no answer. Instead a knock came to the door and a guardsman-well woman- entered, "My lady, we have found not traces of them on the property, but we're still searching. They're stating on the towns now."

"Good, I want reports every hour on the hour until they are found." Seiya said, "And keep this quiet. I hate to have them come back to this."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that, Seiya only glances back at the piles of books that were littered in her son's room. She had came here to find clues on where they would be, but found next to nothing.

Frowning to herself, she turns to leave but something caught her eye. Something hidden that would normally not be noticed, but where she stood she spotted a strange crooked tile on the floor.

Since when was that there? She didn't know but moves over to it and pushes the bed frame out of the way until she could see the tile herself.

"Jareth what have you gotten into now?" She asks the air, but pulls the tiling up and gasps. "Stars preserve us."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand them?" Darius whispers worrying his lower lip, "I've never heard that dialect before."<p>

"It's old." Jareth said, "Perhaps even before Regent." He glances over at him for a moment before breathing out. He hated this. Yet..."I think there's a closer spot."

"Where?" Darius leans over a bit looking, "I don't see where there is."

Jareth only pulls him away, "Idiot, you'll fall like that and alert them. Come on."

Darius casts one last look before moving to follow him, "Wait up."

They found another spot that was close and crouches low next to the place where they could definitely see through the crowds the strange coffin like pedestal that was in the center.

"Oh great one." Someone was saying, "The time is coming and we shall soon be able to rise again against those that stand in our way."

"Please, "Another voice joins this one, "We beseech thee to come back unto our midst and lead us to great victory."

Something was happening, and Darius had to squint a little to see what they had was a struggling child. A child that could be no older then seven.

What were they going to do with it?

"We offer you this innocent as a humble sacrifice." Someone- a woman- was saying, "A show of devotion, this child belongs to my house and is of my blood. With this blood, shall seal our contract to you, Great one, and bring you ever closer to the time of Awakening!"

The chanting began again, the crowd sways as some raised candles and others weapons that glinted brightly. The chanting was turning more into a song and then into nothing but voices that were simply in tune with no words to them.

"We can't." Darius looks over at Jareth, "We can't let them kill that kid!"

Jareth looks at him, "We can't save him! Look at how many there are!"

"Mommy..."The child's plaintive cries were rising to near hysterics, "Mommy where are you? Mommy!"

Darius moves, "We have to try!"

"Damn it." Jareth swears and reaches out to grab him, "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Rather do that then watch a kid die!" With that, he steadies himself for only a fraction of a second before he jumps down into the crowds below landing a few feet away from the child and the woman.

Jareth swears violently before he too, jumps and joins his foolish friend.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..?" An old wizened woman glances up at the stones that glowed with promise, "Seems you're impatient, like always." She coughs slightly but moves, "Yes yes, the Princess Exams always gets you three riled up."<p>

She moves along but frowns deeply when she came to one that was shining brightly, "Oh now, what is the matter with you? Normally, you're so patient."

Titling her white hair covered head to the side she stares at the stone hard with calculating violet eyes, "Last time you were like this, it was perhaps at the time of Regent,, no no, a bit before that I think. "

Turning, she walks away towards the doors and opens it, "Send for the Priest. It's high time the Princess Exams to start now."

"Now?" The maid looked utterly flabbergasted, "But Mistress-"

"Don't fuss." She said, "Now go. Tell'em the stones are reacting fiercely to something. Something dark is coming our way."

"Y-yes ma'am!" With that the maid took off running as fast as she could. What could they be reacting to? Further more what if- ?

* * *

><p>"You four." He said looking at them, "Will go to the palace and await her arrival. You four." He turns to look at the other group, "Will come with me. The time is coming upon us where you will have to do your duty and take up sword and shield for the crown and your own futures."<p>

None of them said anything as they stared at him, though their faces were easily read by him.

He could tell there was some distrust and fear, but curiosity and the willingness to use their powers seemed to out weigh it.

He only hopes he hadn't made a wrong decision in this.

* * *

><p>"As I've said before, " Rei looks over at her wearily, "I don't know what it is. "<p>

"But you did sense something didn't you?" Hotaru's watchful deep purple eyes kept a careful watch on the senshi of Mars, "Michiru-Mama has seen something in her mirror, but she doesn't know what. I feel something but I also cannot tell."

"It was nothing." Rei stood to walk to the other side of the room to look out of the window, "We should be preparing for the new baby."

Hotaru's lips thinned slightly, "Rei, you've been avoiding this for the last two months, you need to tell us. We can prepare for whatever this is better if we knew what it was. You're one of us that can see the clearest out of all. Surely you have glimpsed at something?"

For a while, Rei said nothing before finally she turns, "I see four figures appearing from darkness and a fifth that comes from a light. I saw darkness threatening to consume a land at the arrival of these beings."

"Did you recognize the place?" Hotaru noted the use of 'land' yet if it was on this planet Rei would've said something else...right?

The raven haired priestess shook her head, "I do not know. However.. it's not the only thing I saw.."

"What else?"

This was a harder part then she wanted to say and she covers her face for a moment breathing slowly before saying, "Endymion.. Mamoru-san... he is killed in my vision by the darkness."


	9. Pfft, this is hardly a fight

**Chapter 9**: _Pfft, this is hardly a fight_

* * *

><p>Deirdre's head snaps up as she frowns, "Something's...wrong."<p>

Chryses blinks watching her sister stand and moving to leave before she too got up, "Deir? Where are you going?"

"We must find Lady Seiya." She said, "I think something might have happened to the boys."

"Eh?" Chryses frowns, "But the guards are looking for them. There's nothing too bad that could've happened."

"It doesn't matter!" Deirdre hurries down the hallway with her sister at her heels.

Aigle blinks as they rushed by her and turns, "What is wrong?"

"We have to find lady Seiya!" Chryses said to her breathing, "Deirdre thinks something's wrong."

"Oh.. Jareth's room. Try there!" Aigle had turned and started following them, "What do you think she felt?"

"I don't know." Chryses said to her, "But it must be something." Then without the orange haired girl ran off down the hallway after her older sister.

* * *

><p>"Hm..." Aigle frowns a bit before she heard it. The sound of someone shuffling down the hallway. Her back stiffens as a sudden and unseasonal cold breeze wafts by her causing her to shiver.<p>

_No way..._ She thought but almost unwillingly she turns to look back and saw the broken body of Verbena shuffling down the hallway making an unholy breathing sound that seemed to be louder then what it should've been.

Fear froze her in place as the body moves faster then it should've. Why? Why couldn't she run? She opens her mouth but only a faint squeak came out as all too soon Verbena was in front of her.

And she didn't.. look happy.

* * *

><p>"This is unprecedented!" The priest said to her, "To start them now? So soon? Why they only-"<p>

"Look there, Tumbulin." She gestures to the four stones, "Look at how they glow so ominously! We need to commence it now before they seek out their own hosts!"

"Hm..." He frowns a bit before nodding, "I must go and check on the other one."

"Surely that one shouldn't be-"

"It shouldn't, but if these reacted as it did, who knows?" He said moving, "Things may not be as they appear."

"Well then hurry up, you old goat." The woman told him huffing, "Stars above- you move slower every day."

"So you say, sister." He shook his head vaguely amused but went down another corridor that was off limits to most that lived there. In his mind he didn't believe it would be active, but then again...

"We've been wrong before.." He mutters.

* * *

><p>Darius landed hard on his feet before falling forwards and rolling towards the strange coffin-pedestal where the child was still sobbing. The crowd was frozen for a moment, unsure what had fallen into their midst as Darius stood up on shaky legs before looking up at them with anger in his eyes. He didn't say anything but moves quickly to take the child away.<p>

The boy only clings to him, thankful for being away from such a scary thing but was still hiccuping.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Darius yells, "Sacrificing a child? Are you nuts?"

That was all it took to snap them out of their stupor, "Seize them!" The woman shouts, "We'll sacrifice them all!"

He turns to run while she was shouting , barreling his way though the crowds when one of them pulls out a sword, stopping him in his tracks.

Defiantly, he held the child protectively in his arms as if to dare the man to even try it.

However the man pitches forward and crumples to the ground as Jareth stood behind him, "Come on, idiot!"

Darius flashes a grin before running towards him as the two headed towards the door with the mob chasing them. Darius pants heading to the towering sinister door. "This must be the way out."

"There's no choice, now is there?" Jareth pushes on it, "Come on, stupid thing, open up!"

"We better hurry." His ocean blue eyes turns towards the roaring mob, "They're getting closer!" The child in Darius's arms, shook with fear and clung tightly to him.

"Damn it!" Jareth hits the doors, "It won't open!" He turns looking back readying himself for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Lady Seiya! Come we must-" Deirdre stops in mid-sentence, "Lady Seiya?"<p>

"How could he?" Seiya wasn't looking at them, but at what she found. Cloak and a tailsman from a notorious group they had been trying to stop but were undermining them so much. "Jareth..."

"Lady Seiya!" Deirdre could understand it, but at the same time, "Darius and Jareth are in trouble if we don't do something!"

"Do you know where they are?" Seiya seemed to have snapped out of it but was now looking at her, "Have you known?"

The pink haired woman shook her head, "No, but that doesn't matter! We have to find them. Now."

"Where should we start?" Chryses glances worriedly between them.

For a moment all were silent until Deirdre turns, "That place. The one Verbena's Aunt owned. We were talking about it not too long ago."

"Are you sure?" Seiya asks frowning. "That place has been off limits for a reason."

"There's no where else it could be!"

* * *

><p>He stood in front of them, ready now, " Listen, Darius, if this is our last moments here..."<p>

"I like you." Darius said cold pit of fear pool in his stomach as they drew near and moves to shield the child, even though it was pointless. So pointless.

"Well, I can die with that." Jareth said raising his fist, "See you on the other side!"

Just as he was about to charge, a bright light appears between them and the mob and out stepped four figures in strange clothing.

One in a green-yellow, gold and black outfit with long sandy blonde hair and a golden mask. The outfit sported black shorts with green trim just below the knee and black boots.

The second, taller then the first, had slicked back orange and red hair with a few strands out. Wearing mostly red and black armor, only one arm covered in a red metal armor while the other was nothing but clothe. With a golden mask shaped like a skull, this one looked more intimidating then any of the others.

The third looked as if he belong to a circus missing an acrobat. The colors were more like water then not with sheer half sleeves shaped almost like fish fins. Black pants and a sleeveless top completed this outfit, His mask was also gold and like the others had a jewel on the top. It covered his face about 3/4 the way. The hair black and aquamarine-or was it teal- strips in it. Most of the hair was pulled back but only one side of long bangs covered half his face.

Then finally was one with short white hair and blue bangs wearing a similar golden mask that was shaped like wings at the end. Wing-like pale blue cape with gold lining it. A tunic over dark navy blue pants with daggers strapped to the thighs. Like the others, this one had dark gloves.

The four of them stood before the mob that stopped so suddenly seeing them appear as they had.

"Pfft, this is hardly a fight." The one in light blue huffs annoyed, "But if we must."

"Khem-Roots entwine!"

There was a rumbling sound as roots began to surge up from every direction and attack the mob even as they try to hack away at it.

"Thetis drowning spheres!" The one that had spoken before raises his hands and water flew out and encircles many of the people in mob until they started to retreat, running from them.

"Oi, don't kill them, we might need them." The one in green said, "Now, ..."

They turn and look towards the two princes and the boy.

"Which one of you is Prince Darius Endymion of Crystal Tokyo?" The one in Dark Blue asks.

"Who...are you?" Darius stares at them in amazement. "What do you want with me?"

"They.." a new voice.. A familiar voice said walking up to them. "Are your guardians, my prince. The Elysian Guard." The figure of Helios appears between the group.

"Helios..." Darius breathes unsure at the moment if he could take any more surprises.

Jareth looks between them and the blonde frowning more. That's Helios? What is all this?

"Why are you here?" Darius couldn't help it but he felt glad that they were.

Helios only smiles, "Because, your highness, it's time for you to awaken to your powers."

* * *

><p>Serenity breathes out slowly and looks down at her stomach. It was ok now, she just shouldn't work herself up so much. Then again, now that Ami had decreed that, most of them wouldn't even let her do the simplest of things but rest.<p>

To be honest, it was starting to get on her nerves just a bit. Still, she rubs her lower back as she walks the halls thinking to herself.

The sun was setting and she could see it through the crystal walls outside of the castle windows. Sometimes, she misses being out there again. Ever since Chibiusa came, she kept herself inside. With Darius she thought the rules didn't apply any more and she could run off whenever but then again...

"Oh, that hurts you know." She said to her stomach at the life that had unceremoniously kicked her in the rib. "Alright, geeze, I'll get some food. Worse then Chibiusa! Darius didn't give me this much of a hassle."

Thinking of him, she thought back mostly to that time before Chibiusa had been born and even some time after.

"I won't make that mistake again." She said to herself and found Minako and Zoicite were talking ahead of her. It was sort of amusing in a weird way. One would've thought of them as rivials, but here they were discussing something serious.

It was..interesting.

"Ah, Usagi." Minako smiles turning, "We were just talking about what to do with the nursery!"

"I was suggesting some soothing colors should help. Nothing uniformed." Zoicite said to her smiling a bit.

She nods, "We did that with Darius and Chibiusa, I think something better should be made." She smiles, "Why don't you two be in charge of it? Surprise us?"

He nods but turns seeing something glow brightly down the hallway and took up a similar stance as Minako. "What is that?"

"We're about to find out!" Minako said watching.

Serenity looks on as four teenagers stepped out into the crystal hallway dressed as Sailor Senshi. Her eyes widen as she recognized them.

"You... you are...!"

The pink haired one smiles, "The Asteroid Senshi. The priest, Lord Helios, sent us here to wait for the return of the princess."

"Helios..?" Minako blinks slowly, "Why..would he?"

"It's a long explanation." green haired- Juno- told them.

Zoicite shakes his head confused, "I hope someone will explain it to me as well."


	10. A Noble Son

**Chapter 10**:_ A noble son_

* * *

><p>Quite honestly he didn't know what to do with himself at the moment. He sat down and runs his hands through his hair, sighing deeply. Gods. Just...<p>

He seriously had no idea what to do. He glances at the bed where the child was sleeping peacefully curled up with his pillow before looking away again. His mind went back after they had been rescued, another rescue group came in the form of Sailor StarFighter.

And dear gods was she pissed.

* * *

><p>They had just arrived along the path that lead to the palace when StarFighter showed up looking as if she was ready to fight the entire group. It didn't help that his own guards seemed to react first at something running straight towards them rather then actually waiting at all.<p>

"Wait!" Darius was tired and the child in his arms wasn't getting lighter. "Don't attack!"

"Jareth, Darius." Starfighter watched the group warily, "Are you all right? Who are these people?"

"Would like to ask the same of you." The dark blue- Fujin- one said. " Who are you to be so familiar with them?"

"Why you-"

"Mah mah..." Jareth sighs, "Can we cut the drama? Guys, this is my Mom. Lady Seiya, better known as Sailor StarFighter."

"I almost pity her." The one in red- Agni- mutters to his friend.

"They're.. my guardians." Darius told her and sighs softly, "Can we just head in? This kid isn't getting lighter you know."

Starfighter frowns looking closely at that child. He looked familiar...

"Fine, but you two, follow me when we get in." She looks at Darius and Jareth, "The rest of you.. well..accommodations shall be made."

With that she turns stiffly and walks back. Inwardly she couldn't help but feel relieved. _Thank the stars_, she thought to herself, _they're alright..._

* * *

><p>So, they got yelled at for an hour by her. In all honesty, that was fine by Darius. He couldn't bring himself to care too much and by the end, he was let go, though Jareth had to stay behind for some reason. He wasn't sure as to why but the look on both their faces...<p>

He had left and wanted nothing more to do then to curl up under his covers and never see the light of day for a very long time.

But of course that was not what happened. What happened was he was instantly swept up but Deirdre who hurried him off to the private dining room that they usually sat to eat. It was nearly full with the four guardians and all.

Though he frowns a bit looking at Aigle. She looked rather pale to him but no one else acted like it was strange. So, he decided not to pay much mind to it and sat down to eat with them.

It was there he learned their names.- real names actually- and Helios's explanation.

The one that had been in the green armor was the youngest of the group named Consus, but everyone seemed to be relaxed enough to call him Co-Co. Apparently he was the younger brother of this other group called the Asteroid Senshi who were all sisters.

Darius vaguely recalls the story about them. They were once used by an evil queen named Nehellenia for their powers and were called the Amazoness Quartet.

Weird, they never mentioned a brother. Perhaps he wasn't born yet or they hid him, was what he had thought. Or maybe he was thinking too much about it.

The next person he learned about the dark skinned one that had been wearing the red armor. He said his name was Kumara Von Brandt. Darius figured he was half German or something, it sounded like a German name to him.

After him were the other two that were brothers- another red head named Hiroshi and his black haired brother named Ren- both with the last name of Sato.

Ren, for some reason, always looked mad but Hiroshi never looked like anything bothered him..

Helios explained that he had been awakening his father's guards, the Shitennou, to help train all of them for the last two years. Which was why he never had any time to do anything else but that.

In the end, Darius ended up back in his room like before. Currently doing as he was now.

He simply was at a loss of what to do now. This thing was getting far too real for his tastes and Verbena's mysterious death was taking a strange turn into conspiracies and the like that he simply didn't think they could solve at all.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door and he glances up. "Come in."

Chryses walks through smiling a little at the boy on the bed then looking to him, "You need some rest, Darius. Everything will work out in the morning."

"I suppose." He looks her over for a second, "I heard that the Exams will start tomorrow instead of next week."

"Hm, the council is very worried that the stones will chose their own hosts." She sighs softly, "It will be hard, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Hm." He nods before standing, "Do any of you know who this kid is?"

Chryses only nods again, "Yes, he looks to be a child of the Sachin Clan. " She moves closer, "Perhaps he is Jimmu Sachin. I've only heard about them, but they're supposedly an erratic family but generally harmless..except there's been talk about his aunt Rajani Sachin and her husband, Ukko. That they've been dealing with some...questionable things." She sighs softly before looking over at him again, "If they are the ones trying to revive this strange cult of theirs, then we have a problem."

"What will happen to him?"

"Him?" She looks on at him, "Well, if he is Jimmu Sachin, then he'll simply go back to his family. However, we can...hold him here for a short time, until we're sure it's safe."

"Oh." He rubs his eyes, "I see...Well, I suppose I should turn in now."

"Yes, we'll see you in the morning, Darius, have a good night." Chryses told him smiling a bit before nodding to him and leaving.

With that, Darius went to bed and closed his eyes. It was simply too much to think about.

The morning started out with him being woken up by a child's voice.

"Hey, hey wake up!"

"Hm.." He groans slightly still sleep, "Wazzit?"

"Come on, please?"

Ugh...he couldn't get back to sleep. Instead he reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at him. The child had what they would call 'wine-colored' hair that was somewhat shoulder length at long and uneven. His eyes were the not the common red that he had seen in the photographs. No, this child's eyes were a bright gold color that boarded on yellow. Different from Helios's eyes which were a darker gold color.

"Alright..alright.." He grumbles before yawning, "What is your name anyway?"

"Jimmu Sachin." He said with a smile, "Everyone calls me Jimmy though and..Thank you, for saving me."

Darius smiles a little at him. "Anyone with any real morals would've. " He got up, "Alright then, lets get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>"We need to do something about it." The first said, "There was a battle at the Ungari's estate. It seems that cult was discovered there."<p>

"The rumors were true?" The second asked, "Really?

"So it would seem." A third sighs, "It does not bode well for our movement."

"No it doesn't. We'll have to put a stop to it. And soon."

* * *

><p>"So when..will you help me with that?" He glances at Helios as they stood outside under the fragrant trees. "I mean...the power thing..uh.. gods I'm not good at this."<p>

After breakfast they were in the courtyard, Helios and Darius were off to the side watching Co-co play with Jimmu and the others were talking amongst themselves and to the princesses before the girls had to leave.

Darius still couldn't shake the feeling he got from Aigle. Like something was wrong there. He also couldn't figure out..anything really. It was all a mess of strings to him. After all, why did she want to drag him away with her?

Who did kill Verbena..or was it suicide and why?

It didn't make sense, but for now he pushes it back in favor of talking about these..powers he had to get.

"Hm, we can do this whenever you're ready." Helios said softly watching them, "The act itself will allow you to have complete access and control. However, your father will no longer have access to that power or the crystal once you do."

"Eh?" He looks at him. "I thought you said-"

"Well, it's true. It can carry two but only one truly ones it." Helios told him. "Right now that is your father."

Darius worried his lower lip for a bit, "Is there any other way around it?"

"Hm.. yes, but it's temporary at best and you can't access all the powers."

Turning he stares at him, "What exactly is it?"

"Where's your pocketwatch..?"

* * *

><p>Helios... She sighs softly looking down, well this world's Helios.<p>

"Why does it have to be like this? This is...it's..." She shook her head, "My heart...really pounds."

Worrying her lower lip, she looks at the small crystal bell thinking she should call him at least to talk. She really did just want to talk a bit.  
>However, Chibiusa couldn't help but feel it was a bad idea.<p>

Really bad.

Still...

She looks at the crystal bell for a while longer before holding it close.

"Helios.. I want to see you..."

* * *

><p>Jareth had stared at his mother with something akin to resentment. The night before she had lectured him on getting Darius into so much trouble and now today she was repeating herself.<p>

"What were you thinking? You both could've been killed!" Seiya breathes out, "And the treaty would be dissolved and it would be our fault. And not to mention, why did you join that.. that troublesome group? Do you know what kind of trouble that would make for us? For you?"

Jareth stares at her thinking a bit. He knew better than to interrupt her right now, he simply kept his mouth shut waiting for his time to speak.

"Well?" She looks at him, "What do you have to say? Kakyuu will be here soon and she will want an explanation."

Jareth sighs softly before saying, " What I have to say? I don't think you'll take me seriously."

Seiya sat down looking at him, "Just ...just say it."

"Alright, here's the thing." He sat up, "Darius is being haunted by Verbena. She keeps wanting to drag him off body and soul. We went to investigate her death."

"We already concluded it was a suicide." She said frowning, "Why dig into that?"

"Because apparently she keeps coming back."Jareth drums his fingers on the arm rest, "Another thing is, we didn't intentionally go looking for that Cult. I don't know why you make it sound like we did. We went looking for clues to the first part so she would stop."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"You wouldn't have believed us. Not fully and for some reason, adults love to ignore things like this." Sarcasm? Maybe he was just a bit bitter.

Seiya couldn't argue too much. After all, she would've done the same things as well, however... "Then why that group. Why not anything else that wouldn't have damaged our reputation and life?"

"Because they're pissed, Mom." He sat up, "You don't get it. You never will. The laws here are extremely unfair and people like you don't want to change it or anything."

"You know why they exist, Jareth." Seiya stood up and sighs, "Because if it comes again-"

Jareth glares a little at her, "That's the point!"

She jumps slightly not expecting him to yell, "What is?"

"The Laws are making it easier for Regent followers to come back and come back strong." He stood up to look at her seriously, "You don't get it. The more you restrict the more you hold the leash tighter, the more resentment will be fostered until they will gladly join their side for a chance at what they were denied!"

"You don't mean to say-?"

"Exactly." Jareth nods, "I joined that group because I wanted another way to help change those laws. To help them not try and kill off my family because they feel the entire regime needs to be taken down in order to change their lives!" He breathes out, "Because none of you are listening. They thought to use Darius as well to help the cause. However, I tried to dissuade them I'm not sure if I was successful in that."

Seiya, understandably, was surprised. More then that, she had been wrong and she could see it. A sudden rush of pride came over her mixed with worry and fear for his safety. All this time he had been working to keep them safe and make things better and she...

"Jareth..." She only moves to close the gap between them and hugs him tightly, "By the Stars, you're something else. I thought...I thought I did something wrong trying to raise you too..."

"The only thing you've done wrong is pine after Darius's mother." He said. He wasn't going to lie. Not this time. "Mom, you know how it feels to look at someone and know they'll never really be with you don't you?"

She pulls back and looks at him, "Has it always felt that way with you and Aigle? Is that why..?"

"Aigle's mother compensated for that." Jareth said but shrugs a little, "I know you cannot change the heart and I used to resent that woman so much...but doing so wouldn't change my situation. Look, I can't speak for Aigle, but I can speak for myself in that I will not end up pining over something I cannot have. I..I just can't. It's too pitiful, Mom. It's too much of a sad existence to bear such a thing."

Seiya could only stare at him for a long time before smiling a bit and caresses his cheek before kissing the other cheek.

"How did I end up with such a noble son?"

* * *

><p>They had gathered in a meeting room, that doubled as a war room in times of need, when Kakyuu and the others returned to the palace.<p>

Darius stood with Jimmu holding onto his hand at the moment humming. On either side of him were the Elysian guards in their normal state with borrowed clothing and Helios next to him.

On the far right side were the prince and princesses of Tankei lined up. The girls would be leaving in a few hours for the Princess Exams since they were moved up from next week to today.

On either side of Kakyuu were the current Starlights with various expressions on their faces.

"I've heard you all had quite an adventure." Kakyuu began though her face was unreadable. "By the grace of the Stars were you kept safe from real harm and luck as well." She looks towards the Tankei children for a moment before looking to Darius and his group. "However because of the mounting danger this presents, we must send Prince Darius back home until the problems here are dealt with."

"Queen Kakyuu..." Darius couldn't leave. He had to know what was going on here, however the stern look on the gentle woman's face didn't seem like she would take 'no' for an answer, "What about Verbena? What about that-"

"We'll handle that." Yaten told him, "It's more important that you and yours are safely at home."

Taiki nods, "We will reopen the invesitgation there. Meanwhile as for Lord Sachin." Her purple eyes went to the little boy clinging to Darius's hand, "He will stay here until a full investigation is completed on his family."

"But I want to stay with Darius." Jimmu fought not to pout but couldn't help it.

"You can't." Kakyuu's expression softens, "You'll be safe here, I'll see to it, but Darius has his own family to return to. You understand that don't you?"

"Why can I go with him then?" The child was apparently rather stubborn. "I want to see Earth."

"Because your place is here. To make this world better you must be here to see it through and help." Yaten told him.

Darius himself couldn't say anything in all this. He just felt sick that he wouldn't be able to fix anything. Nothing at all. How useless was this?

" If that's settled, you will leave by the end of the day."


	11. Oh

**Chapter 11:** _"Oh..."_

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Jimmy had gone off with Co-co for some games while the other guards got into a discussion with Taiki and Yaten about the travel plans. Darius personally couldn't believe they took this so seriously.<p>

Then again, two years of being trained for this he suppose they were.

Turning, he heads down the hallway, Helios keeping a steady pace next to him. Darius kept stealing looks of him trying to figure out the best way to talk to him again.

"Something on your mind, my prince?"

Darius stops walking and turns towards him, choosing his words carefully. "Helios...I...I was wondering.."

The serene priest looks at him, tilting his head, "Wondering?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending..more time with me outside of the palace?" There he said it, but still he wonders if the priest would accept such things. "I wonder if you've seen much of the world as it is from the shrine there."

"I have." He admitted but smiles, "However, I have never had the pleasure to gaze upon it with my own eyes."

"Then-"

"Oh, this is where you are." Jareth strolls up and puts an arm around Darius's shoulder, however he looks Helios over with almost a challenging look. "So you are Helios?"

Helios inclines his head, "Priest Helios of the Elysian Shrine."

"A priest?" Jareth looks from the blushing blonde to the white haired priest, "Darius didn't say that. So do you priests.. ? Well can you screw around or is it one of those 'sin' things we've read about?"

"Jareth!" Darius hissed glaring at him, "That's a private thing to ask about."

Helios's brows rose before he considered to answer the teen's question. It didn't bother him, not like it once would've when he was much younger and far more naive. In a way, he was a bit amused by this boy and his obvious jealousy.

"As a high priest, my body and soul belong to the Earth and her commands. On the same note it then belongs to the heir to Earth and it's ruler." He answered watching with a strange satisfaction as both boys blushed-for two different reasons. " If Darius wishes for that...well I wouldn't deny him anything."

"Anything?" Jareth's brows rose though he could already imagine it. Not that the priest wasn't easy on the eyes..but still.

Helios actually smiles a little at that as he repeats the word. "Anything."

"Guys this isn't- I mean..." It was a strange position for him right now. Part of him felt utterly guilty and the other part couldn't help but be glad that the priest had more than just duty towards him.

"Now now, we're getting to something here. " Jareth said but he wonders exactly how far it would go. "I mean, he is your lover-isn't he?"

"I..uh.." Darius looks at him. "That's rude.. you know. Prying into-"

"Well I told you I love you." Jareth looks at him, "Or did that fly over your head?"

Helios's brows rose at this, "Are you truly in love with my prince?"

Did that just sound possessive? Darius wasn't sure if the man could be possessive or not. What kind of situation was this? How do you defuse things like this anyway?

Why him?

It was just one of those face palm moments for him.

"Didn't I say that?" Jareth frowns, "Calling me a liar?"

"I do not perceive to know your feelings, but question them. After all, you're young still, it could easily be confused for lust." Helios's serene look didn't falter at all.

It was pissing Jareth off.

"Lust? You think it's lust?" Jareth's voice held an accusatory tone to it. "You think this is some game?"

"No, I believe that when you're young like this, everything seems..more than it is." Helios told him, "But if your feelings are true, then perhaps it'll work out."

Darius breathes out trying to say something until he heard his name being called.

_Thank the gods._

"There you are!" Jimmu ran up to him pulling on his arm, "Come play with us!"

"Of course." He was glad for the distraction and lets the boy drag him out for now.

* * *

><p>"So, they sent word that he will be leaving that day?" Makoto asked as she mixes a batter, "That's good. He might be in time for the baby's birth."<p>

"Hm." Ami nods, "The problem though, is that I still have no idea what sex the child is. It hasn't turned at all much for me to see."

"Well surprises are fun." She smiles at her, "It won't be long now will it?"

"No, not long now. We've been monitoring her since last night. The Asteroid Senshi and the Shitennou have been a big help."

Nodding, the brown haired senshi moves to pour the batter into the molding, "To think there will be even more people once Darius comes home. I can't believe Helios didn't tell us anything about anyone and the Shitennou are just as bad." She huffs a bit, "I almost wanted to hit them for it."

Laughing, Ami shook her head, "It must've been important though. I mean they were safe enough where they were and out of the public eye long enough that it hasn't raised too many questions yet."

"Thank gods." Makoto puts the pan in the oven before setting the timer, "Do you think Chibiusa-chan will be back soon?"

"Any day now if her letters indicate anything." Ami told her. "It'll be nice to see if they have grown any."

"Well, we know Chibiusa will grow up, but what about Darius?" Makoto asks pushing some fruit towards the blue haired woman. "Are you certain that if he awakens to his powers that he would grow up?"

"From what I've gathered about Chibiusa, the mixing of Silver Millennium Blood and that of Terrans might be responsible for it, or it could just be a freak of nature type of thing." She didn't sound too convinced of the last part. "Either way, we'll know more when they get back to run an evaluation on them."

"Hm..." Makoto simply nods but sighs, "Alright, so what's this between you and Nephrite...?"

"Eh?" Ami blushes and looks away, "Nothing! How could you say that?"

Makoto only grins.

* * *

><p>So it was time, he had to go and he hated to do it. Darius reluctantly got on the ship that would be taking him home after he gave the proper goodbyes to the royal family of Tankei.<p>

It sucked. Plain and simple. So many unanswered questions, so many things left unsaid and...

He sighs, glancing once more at them though his eyes fell on both Jareth and Aigle. Aigle was smiling warmly, but it seemed strange on her face. She hadn't bothered him again since that day and Jareth...

Jareth was sulking but had given him a smile back. An odd smile that only made Darius blush and look away annoyed with himself.

It was nothing.

At least he told himself that.

He sat with everyone else in their seats to be strapped down for the intial launch. There had been little talk amongst them and Darius was wary of the journey itself. After all, it took a week or less to get from Kinmoku to Earth- and that's with light speed.

What would he say to them? Or would they even want to talk to him?

Now that he can no longer figure out that mystery, he had other things to think about. Like his mother and the new baby.

He had pushed that to the back of his mind and forgotten it there but now that he was returning home...

He wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

><p>"Well, everyone." Chibiusa said with Diana on her shoulder, "It looks like I have to go."<p>

"We'll miss you, Chibiusa." Rei said smiling giving her a luck charm.

"Keep up with your studies." Ami adds but offers a book to her, "This should help, though I don't think you'll need it much. You're a bright girl."

Blushing slightly at the comment she smiles, "Thanks, Ami."

"Diana..." Artemis smiles, a bit watery, he had really grown attached to his future daughter, "Remember everything you've learned here and don't be afraid to ever get involved."

Diana smiles at him, "I'll remember." She looks at her mother feeling a little awkward. In a weird way she sort of felt a little unwanted by Luna...but then again she reminded herself that her mother was just as young as she was. Besides she changed a bit in the future too. "We'll be going now." She glances over seeing Chibiusa's eyes were locked on her future parents.

She knew the girl wanted to say so much, but held it back. They had to. For their future to exist...

"We'll meet again." The pink haired girl said smiling at them though obviously she was trying not to cry. This version of her parents had been so endearing to her.

"Chibiusa..." Usagi only moves to hug the girl tightly, "Of course we will. We'll look forward to it."

This warm embrace, she'll know she'll miss even though she heading towards the same people it felt..a bit heartbreaking as she turns to hug Mamoru too tightly.

"I'll really miss you guys and everything here." She told them before backing away holding the time key and Diana perched on her shoulder, "Goodbye!"

With only a few words more to open the portal home, Chibiusa watches them as she floats up and disappears into the pink cloud.

* * *

><p>"So, he's gone?"<p>

"Yes, he is. On his way back to Earth."

"That's no good. We need him here. If for nothing else then to get him on our side."

"There is no way to do that. Even so we have the Regent's followers surging back up. Even though they're lying low for now."

"It's because of the Princess Exams. They're pushing that through fast. "

"Our operative within the palace is telling us to stay back, but I think he's switched on us."

"It doesn't matter." Breathes out, "It won't. Soon enough things will change. It must be done before the Princess Exams are over."

"A new Regime will come forth from it."

* * *

><p>Two days and he hadn't said a word to anyone. He would hear them talk sometimes but he wasn't sure what to say to them. After all...<p>

How do you start a conversation here?

By the third day it was little more then pleasantries, a 'hello'' or even 'please pass' something but in the end he could never quite feel comfortable.

Ren, the black haired one, always seemed to be glaring at him. Hiroshi was polite but that was all it was. Kurama gave him a friendly smile but the guy always seemed uncertain what to do or say and Consus...

Consus seemed solemn. Always looking out the windows of the space ship looking for something.

It was now the 'ending' of the fourth day and he was watching the youngest member of the group curiously. He moves quietly, wearing nothing more then the usual clothing he tended to wear when not in public. He was certain that after the first day, they had been rather surprised at his common wardrobe. It was partly because his aunts, Michiru and Minako, were no longer there to try and play dress the prince.

Still, he watches him for a bit before clearing his throat a little.

"So..Consus...what are you looking for?"

"Dunno." the tweleve year old replies, "Something...anything. It looks big out there."

"It is.." He agreed, "Very big. Anything could be out there."

Consus nods slowly thinking about it before looking at him. "You know, Ren doesn't like you."

"Why's that?" He had a feeling.

"Because, he's still mad that your family didn't do anything to help us when the Black Moon people were around." He looks back out, " Hiroshi and Ren's parents died in that and their sister too."

"What about you?" Darius knew a lot of people died during that, but since he had been unconscious during that entire battle, he couldn't say much.

"Hm, I..don't remember my parents, but my sisters are Senshi too. They're protecting your sister." He told him, "So, they're at the palace right now."

"I see." Darius runs his hands through his hair, "For what it's what it's worth, I am sorry about it all. Even though I wasn't even awake during that."

Chocolate brown eyes turns to him, "You weren't?" It was a curious tone, as if he hadn't expected that, "But I thought...?"

Darius shook his head, "I wasn't awake. Though I heard that Diana and my sister were and that Diana was able to get help from others to save them from the Black Moon. I don't know what else happened."

"Strange.." Consus said looking back at the darkness that was littered with twinkling stars. "Very strange."

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Usagi, please, hang in there!" Minako cries out helping her friend, "Mamoru will be here soon."<p>

"Oh gods, I didn't expect it to be this soon!" Serenity sniffles before crying out in pain as another contraction hit her, "She wasn't suppose to come yet!"

"It'll be alright." Michiru said as they hurried down the hallway to the Med wing, "I should've guess that this was too much."

The three of them had gone for a short walk before all this had started because Serenity was, quite frankly, bored of staring at the walls all day long.

It had gone fine until she started getting back pains and then her water broke sometime in that.

And right now, she was scared to death because the baby wasn't due for another three days. But here she was, breathing trying to not scream at the sharp pains. With Darius and Chibiusa it had been a c-section and pain killers and now she was without either one!

"We're here, Usagi." Minako told her, "Get Ami- someone call Dr. Mizuno!"

* * *

><p>"Mama.. Papa..?" Chibiusa came home but didn't see anyone was there to greet her. "Diana, where do you think everyone is?"<p>

"I don't know- though it could be the baby?"

"Hm..." She nods slightly walking towards the Medical Wing, "We should go and see if they're there." She smiles a bit shifting her back pack, "We could give the baby some presents we got from the 20th century. "

Nodding, Diana transforms into her more humanoid form walking beside her young charge. "Look there's someone ahead."

"Hm?" Chibiusa blinks seeing the person before them had similar coloring to her. "Is...that?"

"Welcome back, Small Lady." Cere-cere smiles at her, "Sorry we weren't all here to greet you, but your mother went into early labor. They're with her right now."

"Oh, I see." Chibiusa smiles, "We thought something like that happened. I guess we should go then?"

"Right this way."

* * *

><p>The fourth day, he managed to carry a conversation on with Consus-who wanted to be called Co-Co- with the others there. He felt happier when Kurama commented and started chatting with him.<p>

He was grateful for that at least. Maybe, there was hope of being friends with them.

However the dark look Ren was giving him made it hard to ignore. The black haired teen only glowers for a moment before getting up and leaving the room.

Hiroshi only gave them all an apologetic smile before chasing after his younger brother.

"I don't know what to do or say.." Darius mutters watching them go. "I shouldn't expect miracles."

"Of course not." Kurama told him and ate another piece of candy, "Give it...a year. He'll warm up eventually."

"Hm.. " Consus nods, "It won't be so bad."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"There..." Ami held the squirming baby that wailed it's discomfort to the world, "Oh..."<p>

"Oh?" Both monarchs looked over at her. Endymion had arrived just before the baby was delivered, therefore was able to be with his wife. Outside the doors the guardians and their daughter were standing waiting for news.

However, when Ami said 'oh' and she looked surprise.

"What is it?" Serenity pants softly laying back still wincing a little. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing is." Ami turns and puts the baby down cleaning it up and looking the infant over, scanning to makes sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't.. It was...well.. an anomaly.

To think it could actually happen to her closest and dearest friends.

"Ami.. my baby?" Serenity was starting to feel dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing is." Ami was trying to sound calm and professional. "Your baby is a healthy one."

"Then, what's with your expression?" Endymion frowns watching her as she turns wrapping their baby up, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Serenity reaches for it, even if it was a boy she could live with it but secretly she hoped it was a girl. If it was a girl then there's no danger. She'd be healthy and fine just like her sister.

Still, even so, she took the wrapped up baby and cooes softly to hush it's cries.

"Well, " Ami clears her throat, "it's both."

Silence fell over them as they stared at her disbelieving, "What?" Though they didn't know who said that or if they had both said it at once.

"But.. Ami..." Serenity looks down at the yawning child who snuggled up to her, "It's..a girl right?"

"Well...with surgery and hormones therapy, yes." Ami told her, "But there's a likely who that it could be a boy just as easily...we'll know more when it grows ups."

"Our baby..is a _hermaphrodite_?" Endymion said slowly though knew there was a different name for it.

Ami took off her gloves saying, "Well the correct term is _intersexaul_- I.S. for short. I've read about this-"

Serenity rolls her eyes and glances at her husband who also smiles a little. It was Ami. She always read something or another.

"-most parents decided the gender now and raise the child like that but sometimes some of them allow the child to choose." She was saying before finally finishing tidying up. "So what remains is, what would you like to do now?"

Serenity and Endymion glanced at each other. What..should they do? It was deciding an entire life for this child. And after Darius and Chibiusa...

Could they do this again?

"A..girl. " Serenity said, "Her name will be Yuzuki"

"Yuzuki?" Endymion looks at her. "Then.. the surgery...?"

She shook her head, "I don't... I don't want to make a mistake like that.. Can't we wait, Ami?" She looks at her, "I mean, do we have to decided right now?"

"To have her oblivious to it? Perhaps when she's two or three. But necessary? No. Not until she starts puberty." Ami answered, "Depending on how well her health is and if it's necessary at all will be evaluated then."

Nodding she sighs softly letting Endymion have the child. "I see.. Then officially we'll say it's a girl."

"And what about later?" Endymion looks at his child who had startlingly mint green eyes-similar to Shingo's if he recalled- but the hair was his with a strange mix of Ikuko's. How odd, "What if she decides to be a he? We'll have to make up a very good cover story for that."

Serenity yawns but nods, "We will, but until then no one should know but those in our family."

He only nods but cradles the infant in his arms, "Yuzuki Koios Chiba."

* * *

><p>An: About the pairings for the Shitennou and Inner Court - it will not be the standard. Mostly because I'm actually kinda bored of it. So I'll probably mix Manga with PGSM pairings. But probably not personalities. To make it interesting.<p> 


	12. Waiting for me

**Chapter 12:** _Waiting for me_

* * *

><p>His mother was sleeping at the moment, but he was looking down at the infant who was currently staring back at him with mint green eyes as if not sure what to make of him.<p>

He personally, didn't know what to make of her either. Or..rather him. It. Gah, the pronouns here were hard to come up with right now. He had been told - like his sister- that the baby would be considered female, per their mother's wish, and that the child would be treated as such.

Much like his father earlier he wonders how this would effect Yuzuki later on. What if she felt more like a 'he'? He could only picture how badly things could go over for the baby in the future. It was rather worrisome.

Still, in this quiet moment he picks up the infant carefully, making sure to support the head, and walks over to the nursery window to look out of it.

"Well, Yuu." He decided that wouldn't be a bad nickname for her. "Looks like you're here safely enough right now." He didn't say anything else but moves away from the window, walking with the child towards the small dresser where a tiny golden box sat.

Originally, it was going to be a gift for his mother but ever since he learned about her pregnancy he had decided to give it to the baby instead and got something else for his mother.

He wasn't sure if she'd appreciate it much but then again...

"Look, it's a music box from Kinmoku." He told her cooing softly, "They're not like any other music box on earth. These actually have a special scent that's suppose to calm down the person that opens it and it never fades. I think you'd like the music."

Shifting the baby a bit, Darius reaches over and opens the box. He turns walking back to the crib as the music plays softly with a pleasing scent accompanying it. It wasn't overpowering or even harsh, but gentle as the sound of the music.

"See? It is nice." He said and sets the baby back into the crib.

As he was about to stand up he froze, feeling as if something was watching him. Something that wasn't the baby. He shivers as fear began to well up inside of him before turning to see what it was.

But there was nothing there.

He breathes out thinking it must've been his imagination. Still, he smiles at the baby before moving to shut the music box before leaving the room.

After all, his mother would be up soon wouldn't she? He wasn't sure he wanted to see her much at the moment. Besides he had other things he needed to do.

Like training.

After he left, the music box started to play again slowly as the lid creaked open and the scent wafts through the room again. In the crib, Yuzuki smiles up at the figure leaning over the crib and giggles.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since he and his sister arrived home and had started their training- only kicked up a notch more. Chibiusa trained harder with the girls and the boys studied under the Shitennou when they weren't doing other things such as going back to Elysion to help out and meditate there.<p>

Helios said something about being able to commune with their elements helps them stay in touch with their abilities.

Darius didn't quite get it and as far as his own training went he did nothing more then swordplay and strength training. Nothing to do with powers or magic at all even though Helios did say he could transform now.

Weirdly, it almost seemed as if they discouraged it. Something he brought up after a lesson with Helios himself.

"Why can't I do what the others can?" He sounded frustrated-rightly so of course. "I can transform now, why can't I learn as the others do?"

Helios glances at him, there really was no easy way to answer this, "Because you are the heir."

"That makes no sense." Darius glances at him frowning, "That should be even more reason for me to learn how to control these powers."

"It's not just that." Helios told him, "Remember, it's only temporary because you didn't want to usurp your father's claim to the Golden Crystal. Therefore how man times you can transform is also limited as are the powers." He looks ahead, "I told you that on Kinmoku when I did this. The thing is, Prince, by technicality you have more than enough Guardians to protect you that it is not as pressing for you to learn."

"Speak sense." He didn't like how this was going. "I have only the Elysion Guard."

"Actually," Helios paused as they came towards a small pond that was in the forest of Elysion, "Because you are the heir, you're protected by the Sailor Senshi themselves, Small Lady's team, the Asteroid Senshi, the Shitennou as well as your own personal guards."

He shook his head at that, "No, the Senshi protect my mother, the Shitennou protect my father and the Asteroid Senshi guard Chibiusa. I only -have- the Elysion Guard. I don't see the connection."

"Think on this." Helios tries a different track, "The Sailor Senshi's purpose is to protect Earth. You are the heir to that and if you died it would not end well for the rest of us. Same token, the Silver Crystal, guarded by the heiress to the moon, is meant to protect the Earth- indirectly that means you. The Shitennou may protect your father, but they are bound to protect you as well because you are his heir. That's why they train your guards harder then any of the others. " Helios turns slightly, "While it's true, individual groups protect certain people the end result is to protect the Earth and ultimately it's chosen heir."

Darius tilts his head for a moment listening and thinking about it. What a weird kind of sense this all made. After all, the Silver Crystal is obviously powerful however from what he remembered by itself it isn't that great. Same token the Golden Crystal is powerful as well. So did that mean the Silver Crystal was an external thing while the Golden Crystal was internal?

Honestly, it was giving him a headache.

"Still, why can't I just learn something?" He hated to sound whiny but.. "Anything other then swordplay?"

"Don't underestimate it, Darius, "Helios told him, " Many enemies rely heavily on magic and manipulation. If you hone these non-magical skills you can surprise them and thus it can lead to victory."

"You talk as if you know." Darius sighs, "Very well, I'll drop it for now, but I still think I should be able to do as they do."

"I know my prince." Helios shook his head with a faint smile. Didn't Endymion have the same complaints when he was younger?

"Still wish we could've stayed on Kinmoku a bit longer." He went on frowning, "There's so much wrong there and so much to figure out!" He turns slightly to Helios, "Why me? Why was she after me? What was the deal with that cult and- just so many unanswered things."

Helios merely shrugs, "It is not our place to solve their problems as well." He wasn't trying to be mean or cold, it was simply a fact. "Their social problems are for them to solve as is the rest of that. It is not your place nor is it your kingdom, Darius. The best you can do is learn from what you did uncover and try to avoid those pitfalls."

"I suppose..." Darius wasn't sure about that. He really wanted to help them but then again his place wasn't there. He could only hope that they would be able to get through that safely.

Such as it was...

* * *

><p>Finally, she managed to break away from the girls. As much as Chibiusa loved having new friends closer to her own age, she wanted some peace and quiet as well. She was certain that everything would be alright now. After all, even if her little 'sister' was a bit...strange, it didn't mean anything. She'd love her just the same as she did her brother.<p>

Pausing, the pink princess's mind drifts off to one certain thing that her mind had been avoiding a bit ever since she had gotten here.

Helios...

She ducks her head a bit looking ahead towards the golden door. Right now he was in Elysion. Maybe...Maybe she should see him?

Part of her wondered if he knew about her in the past and had been waiting for her to grow up and become a lady.

She stops thinking about it and couldn't help that her heart beat increased,. If that was it- if that was why he always seemed so favorable towards her when she was younger...

"I should speak to him." She said to herself before moving to go see him. "Maybe he's waiting for me to decide? What if-?"

She pushes the door open and hurries onto the fields looking for him. "Lord Helios!"

Chibiusa pauses looking around again until she spotted the familiar white hair. Smiling a bit, she moves to follow it. After all she needed to tell him. She had to. If there was a chance!

She pants as she nears the spot where he had been and moves closer to find him.

There, ahead! She thought slowing her pace. There he was but her brother was there as well. Suddenly she felt self-conscious of herself. After all if she confessed in front of her brother it would be so embarrassing!

Still, it would be rude to be there and not announce her presence too.

"Helios.."

Her gaze went back up looking at them from where she was hidden, what was with that tone?

"Helios, I..." Darius was looking somewhat flushed. Why was that?

"Yes Prince?" Why was Helios smiling like that? What was he expecting?

He looks away, "Nothing, how about we go out?"

Was he asking him 'out' or was it nothing? She frowns noticing this new..weird situation before her. After a moment, she steps forward. Something inside her said she didn't want to know the answer to that. Helios was..was...

"Ah, Small Lady." The white haired priest noticed her. "What are you doing here? Your lessons aren't until tomorrow."

Darius was giving her a weird look again but she ignored it. "Can.. can I speak with you alone?"

"What's so important that you can't just say it?" Darius asked.

"It-it's private." She blushes a bit. "Besides, shouldn't you be going on to that painting thing?"

He raises a brow but glances at the pocket watch for a moment, " I'll speak with you later on that." He smiles a bit at Helios and seemed to want to do something else but he turns and leaves.

Much to her relief.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Helios asks looking at her."

"Hm." She nods breathing a bit before saying while blushing furiously, "Lord Helios.. I... I like you."

* * *

><p>"Darius, what sort of painting is that?" Michiru walks by him and a few of the others that had showed interest in a painting course. Michiru being who she was, couldn't help but teach the class, though it wasn't her main expertise-that was the violin. Her only joy was that Hotaru was continuing with lessons in that as was, surprisingly enough, Para-Para.<p>

"I don't know." He replied mixing the paints, "It's just something."

"Something?" She eyed the piece of work for a moment. A shadowy hand and two gleaming silhouettes in the center. One was looking away and the other was looking towards it. She noted he was added what looked to be stars to the scene as well as some strange white..well.. 'blob' would be a term here. "It looks more then that to me."

"I suppose it could be a thought for a book?" He glances at her a bit though he looked almost as if he wasn't entirely there. "Or maybe story or something."

"What is it suppose to be?" She examines it a bit more. Now the two figures seemed to take on a more human like quality. She could at least tell the gender-sort of.

Darius simply shrugs. "I do not know."


	13. Is there someone

Chapter 13: Is there someone..

* * *

><p>Diana walks down the hallway with a few books and folders in her arms. She had to get this to Lord Nephrite and Lord Jadeite. It was something to do with the plans of Crystal Tokyo and some unearthed maps of the old Kingdom.<p>

Though she had been surprised to even find such things there.

"Wonder why this is needed?" She mutters to herself walking.

Her cat ears perk forward as she heard the rapid foot falls and a pink blur nearly ran her over.

"What the?" She looks at the trailing pigtails of the princess and frowns, "Small Lady?"

Just why was she in such a rush?

* * *

><p>"There you are Darius." Endymion smiles slightly looking at his son, "I was wondering where you went to."<p>

Darius only shrugs a little, "I'm just watching them play."

"Hm?" Endymion looks out over the game field where the two teams- the Asteroid and the Elysion Guards- were playing soccer. "They seem evenly matched."

"Yeah." He looks over again watching Minako and Haruka referee the match and keep point while some of the others -such as Hotaru, Michiru and Zoicite- sat by eating a lunch watching them.

Endymion glances at him, "How have you been doing? I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you much- you or Chibiusa. I've heard what happened on Kinmoku."

He only nods again before looking at him, "Why didn't you tell me? About Verbena?" Watching his father with the same ocean blue eyes, he searched the king's face for some clues to this. "Why didn't anyone tell me about anything from there?"

"Well, " Endymion leans against the balcony railing that over looked the field, "you were so young and so upset that we didn't have the heart to remind you of such a horrible thing. We thought it was best that you forgot about it and to do that meant that you would forget about the girls and Jareth as well." He sighs deeply shaking his head, "It's not that we willingly lied to you, Darius, it's the simple fact that as parents we do not want to see our children hurt in anyway. You were about four, I believe, at the time. " Glancing at his son he considers him for a moment, "Would you have reminded a four year old about someone he's lost after he's forgotten it?"

Any arguments Darius had died right then looking at his father for a long time. He remembered Jimmu from Kinmoku and found himself fervently wishing that the boy would forget his experiences from that cult. Reluctantly, he found he couldn't begrudge his parents for this bit.

He wouldn't have wished this on anyone at all.

"You're right." Darius looks back out seeing Ren shaking his fist at VesVes who was mouthing off. "I can't find fault in it."

Endymion only nods, though after a moment he asked, "Darius, I know this is going to sound a little awkward, but I always wondered if you've ever expressed any interest in anyone else?"

Pointedly, the Prince of Earth and Moon didn't look at his father at all. Trying to keep himself from reacting to the idle question, Darius just watches the game intently. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," There was a trace of amusement in the king's voice, "Is there someone you care for? We've all wondered, you know, since you've never seem to show any interest in anyone." He was definitely watching his son's expression, "Though, Minako has suggested that you may have something for Helios."

Damn it, Aunt Minako! Darius thought to himself. Leave it to her to find out about these things. Must be a Venusian thing. Has to be. Still he clears his throat. "I don't know why she would think that." He told him, "Aunt Minako has a really wild imagination."

"Perhaps not that wild." Endymion smiles slightly, "If you love him, that's fine you know. I won't condemn you for it, but you know how things are." He looks at the field again as Rei came onto it with Makoto and Setsuna in tow. "The people are another matter all together."

"I know that." It was a weird feeling talking about his love life. Or whatever there was left of it. "I've already decided that it would be better to just have you and Mother arrange it and simply keep a lover on the side. It is what kings, princes, dukes and even queens did back then. I see nothing wrong in bringing it back."

It was depressing to Endymion to see his son this way. Perhaps a long time again he and his wife were like that during the Silver Millennium when they hadn't met yet. In fact, he was quite certain of it. Love had never been a factor there even when he wanted it to be. Still, he had hoped it would be different for his children. He wanted them to marry for love. To even experience what he found and now...

Now his son was suggesting an arranged marriage with lovers on the side. It sounded cold in a way to him even if the logic was right. Inwardly, Endymion worried over this and wondered if Darius really knew what he was saying. Strange and sometimes terrifying things happen when you're married to someone you don't love.

"Are you certain about this, Darius?" Endymion asks frowning a little bit, " If you do this, you may come to regret it."

Darius knew that. He thought about it a lot in the last two years and handful of months before coming to that conclusion. Hell, he even thought about it before he had been unconscious. He ponders his words carefully for a moment before saying, "Father, even if I had feelings for Helios, he can't give me an heir. Unless there's something I don't know or some ancient spell that can enable it or simply turn him female, it wouldn't matter. When I had to research and learn about all the kings and queens that held power and the presidents, emperors and the like- the theme to me seems that out of ten, six of these would end badly and destroy empires because they were in love."  
>Stretching Darius shook his head, "Sometimes they even become despised because they've cheated on their spouse with someone they love. Look at you and Mother." He looks at him this time, "Tell me, if you had married a woman of earth would Beryl have still destroyed two empires? Would she not have simply used these powers to just take over whatever Earth bride's life? Would your Shitennou have been fooled as easily if that was the case?"<p>

"We can't know that." Endymion frowns a bit but looked thoughtful, "I don't know. I don't want to believe that Beryl would do such a thing but at the same time she was influenced by that evil entity. Maybe there's some validation to it, but really, Darius, would you give up on a chance of real love because of something that happened in the past?"

Darius shakes his head and turns , "Weren't you were the ones who said 'If you don't learn from the past, you'll be doomed to repeat it'?"

"It's not the same thing, Darius." Endymion watches him, standing up straight, "In this future, this world, you can marry whatever woman you like. Are you going to turn away from love?"

"If it's the price for a kingdom? Yeah, Dad, I am." Darius's speech had slipped back into one he used to use often around the Guards and others his own 'age'. " See, I don't think of it that way. If I can be friends with whoever I marry and if they agree to a contract, then fine. I can live with an arranged marriage. It takes all the annoyances of dating out of the equation. I just hope you and Mom will chose someone I can at least get along with." He moves to leave.

"And about Helios?" Endymion threw that out. He knew something was going on there. He knew...about the priest's real function having been told about it when he had been a young prince himself and puberty hit. "What about Aigle?" He had heard of that. There had been some hinting from Kakyuu's missive that Aigle was interested in his son. He wasn't sure if Darius was interested in her. Or was he?

"Helios..." Darius paused for a moment, "He will understand better than anyone else I think. I think he'd accept it As for Aigle..." He turns, "Why is she mentioned?"

"Queen Kakyuu hinted that she was very interested in you, Darius."

"For gods sake." Darius groans and rubs his face running his hands through his hair, "Really? Did she say that? "

Endymion found it slightly amusing but still forged ahead, "Yes she did. She wonders if you returned her feelings. We haven't replied yet."

"Gods!" Darius shook his head, "She confessed to me on Kinmoku but I told her..." He shuts his mouth, "Never mind, I have to study."

Endymion's brow rose. What exactly did his son say to the princess?  
>Still, he thought this was enough for now. "Very well then. If I don't see you later, I'll see you at dinner."<p>

"Sure." Darius nods a bit before turning to leave.

That had been yet another awkward conversation with his father. What was up with this one anyway? What were his mother and father planning?

_Gods_, he thought to himself,_ I hope it won't be something really stupid._

* * *

><p>"So there you are." Helios said looking at the figure that stood by the fountain. "I wondered when you would get here."<p>

"It's busy this time of year." Came the reply, "People are having more children then we counted on."

"Still hiding there I see." Helios only smiles slightly but walks around the fountain, "How long will you be here?"

Shrugging, the answer was, "Oh, here or there. I've been looking into the things you've requested." Digging around in a pocket, pulls out a strange looking crystal, "I have no idea why you want it. It's not like you can do anything with it, Helios."

"I know, but it gives me a piece of mind." Helios took the crystal in his hand and saw images flash by on it's shiny surfaces, "There's a lot of uses for it."

"I wouldn't know." Turning to leave first but paused for a moment, "Be careful. My brother has said that it can be dangerous."

Helios only smiles a bit, "Send my regards. Tell him I will be careful."

"Hm. Bye." With that the figure disappeared.

Helios stood there turning the crystal over in his hand, "I hope I will have no need of you."

The only response was a dark spot on the crystal that disappeared showing only his worried face.

* * *

><p>She threw herself onto her pink mattress and cried in earnest now. With the others off playing or studying, Chibiusa could be alone for right now with her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her and offer their sympathies.<p>

She sniffs a bit hugging her plushie to her chest until she was cried out. The memories of that meeting, in her mind, had been disastrous.

_"I..I like you." There she had said it. She waited expectantly for Helios to declare his love for her like he seemed to have done when she was in the past. To look at her and give her a chaste kiss like before._

_However, this Priest Lord Helios only looked at her a bit sadly. It was a pitying look that she had come to dislike instantly._

_"Didn't you hear me?" She had asked him, "I said I like you."_

_"I see that, Small Lady." Helios said to her, "However, I think you may be confused."_

_She blinked then and frowned more. This was not how she had imagined it would be. They were supposed to be walking hand in hand now. "What are you talking about?" She took a step back, "You always liked me didn't you? You always treated me like..like.."_

_"A princess?" Helios supplied, "Because you are and I thought of you dearly, however, Princess, I do not feel how you wish I did."_

_"But.." Her lower lip trembled, "In the past! I helped you and you kissed me.." She lightly touched her lower lip trying hard to push the tears back, "You kissed me and made me feel so.."_

_Helios had shook his head slowly, "That was not me, Small Lady. I never met you when the Dark Queen Nehellenia took over this world and my body." He sighed softly, "What you describe sounds like an alternative version of myself that was in love with you. It is not to be confused with my current self of here."_

_"How..how is that possible?" Tears, those damned tears, had leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She hated being such a crybaby. "Why?"_

_Helios shrugged then, "We have all guessed that when you travel through time, you end up in a past that is similar to the time line you came from with minor adjustments. Lady Pluto has suggested that the time stream could have done this so that our own time line wouldn't be destroyed by the paradox created when someone from this future travels back."_

_Through all this she had been slowly shaking her head. Even though in the back of her mind a little voice had said this all before while she had been in the past. That same annoying voice that always pointed out the obvious things and warnings._

_But Chibiusa had ignored it and hoped in vain that it wasn't so. That her feelings weren't one-sided._

_"Small Lady, please don't -" Helios began but was cut off by her sudden shout._

_"Leave me alone!" And that was were Chibiusa had fled from the beautiful scene and fields of Elysion all the way back to her room._

She curls up on her side and looks at the mirror before her sniffling. Her eyes were truly more red now and puffy then before and her face held a similar hue to it. She clung to her plushie and buries her face in it.

_It wasn't fair!_ She thought furiously,_ Why? Why did it have to be like this?_

* * *

><p>Jareth wandered the hallways of the Central Citadel where the Princess Exams were being held. Though he and others like him couldn't join in, they could watch as the contestants were tested and drilled from the stands above.<p>

Despite the festive air, Jareth was on a mission. The Brotherhood, the group that wanted to overthrow the monarchy and change the laws, were on the move now.

It had been a pain, but Jareth had convinced his handler and the leader-whoever that was- to wait until the last trial of the Princess Exams. It was all that he could do to buy his family some time. For the girls to become Sailor senshi and for their parents to try and stop a revolution from taking place.

Of course there was the Regent followers. They had crawled back under a rock but rumors still said that they were up to something. The most he had been able to piece was that they were looking for a key.

The problem for him was he didn't know what kind of key and what the key was to.

Things only became a bit odder after Darius had left.

He pauses in the hall frowning to himself thinking of the blonde. He had told himself he wouldn't pine after him. Then again, Darius hadn't said no either...

Shaking his head, he resumes walking on organizing things in his mind. The Sachin clan hadn't been pleased that the palace launched an investigation against them while holding their youngest member in custody. None shouted louder then Rajani and her husband.

_The only thing that sucks_, Jareth thought to himself, _is that we didn't get a good look at any of their faces._

Annoyed with himself, he turns the corner and frowns seeing the stream of pale blue hair turning down the hall.

"Aigle..?" He mutters to himself before heading down that way, "What is she doing up?"


	14. Just Visiting

**Chapter 14:** _Just Visiting_

* * *

><p>Half a month later found Serenity alone with her son for the first time since he had returned home. With Yuzuki curled up in her arms, she felt a little safe but still refused to seek help for her own issues.<p>

After all, hadn't she once faced Chaos and won? Then this shouldn't be an issue.

Still her mouth felt dry and she breathes out slowly smiling a little at him. "Darius what a surprise I thought you would be with the others in the training arena."

"No." He said looking away from her and at his sketch book. "My training can only go so far since I can't transform."

_Good._ The unbidden thought came but she tries to repress it. She gather her courage to move closer to see what he was doing even though she was nervous. Why was she so afraid of him? He was her son! But the memories of before kept coming back. Antagonizing her enough that she had to lean against the tree, pretending to coo at the baby for a moment longer.

Yuzuki's mint green eyes could only stare back at her curiously. As if she had never seen this expression before. She probably hasn't.

"What are you drawing?" Serenity asked glancing.

"I dunno, I guess a demon or something." He answered looking at the black image. "It's weird, I think. After all nothing looks as crazy as this."

Her bright blue eyes widen as fear rose within her. No, her mind seem to say, no that..that thing..

The image was that of the Beast. It was on file, a record she and the others had seen and hidden away in the depths of the palace. She looks from it to him moving back.

No.. there's no way...

"Mother?" Darius frowns watching her, "Are you alright? You look so pale..."

"I.." She shook her head and turns, "I need to go feed Yuzuki." Without another word the woman nearly ran from the gardens leaving the blonde prince alone and confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Aigle was up to something, Jareth knew it but what? What was she looking for in this old building? He had followed her after the third round- she and the girls passed this one but Aigle barely made it.- to this strange house that was a good four hours from the Citadel.<p>

_What was she doing here?_

Before he had followed her through the twisting and winding hallways of the fortress only to lose her somewhere in that. It had been frustrating and annoying and now...

His lips pursed as he shifted the aircycle to follow her down. He hadn't told their parents yet. They had other problems trying to stop the revolutionaries.

Most disturbingly they hadn't hard a peep out of the Regent followers. Jareth knew something big was going to happen- but what?

He hide behind some trees and pulls out a listening device to see if he could hear what she was saying.

He was surprised to hear two voices speaking.

_"I'm surprised to see you." It sounded female though it could've been an effeminate male too. "I'm even more surprised you got away."_

_"Not everything is as it seems." Aigle answered, but the pattern of her speech was different. It seemed... "Do you have what I requested?"_

_"Yes. Though I'm highly surprised. What would you want with an astrolabe?"_

_"There's something I must find before they do." She answered, "And it must be exactly when the Princess Exams conclude."_

_"What is it?" The person was curious, "This is the first time I've seen you so..agitated. "_

_She was walking away, "Better you not know. You might get killed for it."_

Jareth frowns before turning to go. He had heard what he needed but he was confused. What was it that she was looking for?

_Why was it so important?_ These thoughts circled in his head as he raced back to the Citadel.

Something big was going to happen. The question was will they survive it?

* * *

><p>"Mikan, Isamu!" Chibiusa smiles a bit seeing her cousins, "I didn't think you'd be here!"<p>

The pink princess had hoped to be alone a while longer. She still hadn't quite gotten over the heartbreak she had received when Helios had rejected her. Actually, she still wasn't over it but she didn't want the others to even know about it.

So when her cousins came over with their mother and father - her Aunt Naru and Uncle Shingo- she had been pleasantly surprised. It was the kind of distraction she needed.

"Chibiusa." Mikan was almost the same age as Darius, her hair was a strawberry blonde color -an obvious combination of her father and mother's hair- that was as wavy as her mother's had been as a child. It stopped just below her shoulders and she had a purple ribbon at the back of her head. "It's so good to see you." She moves to hug her young cousin tight. "And you've grown!"

Chibiusa chuckles a bit, "Yeah, this time I'm growing up normally. I bet I'll catch up to you in a few years."

"Oh I hope so." Mikan said her bright green eyes held amusement, "Now we can really do girl things."

"Can you not talk about those things in front of me?" Isamu rolled his eyes. "Some of us have weak stomach for the girly-stuff."

"Isamu." Mikan frowns at her russet haired brother. He had taken after their mother in hair color and even eyes. But the texture of his hair was completely their fathers. As was the attitude. "Be nice. Anyway, Chibiusa, where's Darius and Diana?"

"I don't know." She answered though looks behind her at two more people, "Who are they?"

"Oh them?" Isamu looks back and gestures for the dark skin teens to step forward, "Mom and Dad ran into their parents while shopping. Apparently their mother knew Haruka and Michiru when they were in school."

Chibiusa smiles looking at them, the boy was obviously tall with pale blonde hair and dark indigo eyes. He smiled at her, "I'm Theodore but everyone calls me Theo." He bows to her, "And this is my sister-"

"I'm Susan." She had dark pink hair and pale blue eyes. She looked younger then her brother probably about the same age as Isamu and Chibiusa herself, "Everyone calls me Sue."

"Well, since you're my cousins' friends, just call me Chibiusa. Everyone does here." She laughs softly, "I hope you're staying for dinner."

The two siblings looked at each other before nodding slowly.

"Great, lets go!" Mikan grins, "I want to meet these girls that I've heard of -and not to mention, we ran by some really cute boys, who are they?" Mikan had grabs onto the princess's hand.

Isamu only shook his head, "I think I'm adopted sometimes.."

"She's not that bad." Theo laughs a little, "Tsukino has always been rather..energetic in class."

Susan chuckles, "Isamu, you're just somewhat of a stick in the mud aren't you?"

"You two don't have to live with her!"

* * *

><p>"So Darius," Kumara glances up from his carving to the blonde haired prince, " do you ever get out of this place?"<p>

"Not much." He answered. He and Kumara had come to somewhat of a friendly relationship at this point. Still he didn't know much about him. "Say, Kumara..."

"Hm?" The dark skin man whittled away at the wood as it began to take shape.

Darius shifted a bit looking at him curiously, "I was wondering, what were you doing before ..before the Black Moon attack?" He knew it must've been a touchy subject but he couldn't help it. "I mean you guys know all about me but I know nothing about you except the scrapes I've learned from the conversations."

Lavender eyes flickered over at the prince for a moment before he finally sighs.

"My father married my mother here." He began, "She was an actress, you might have heard of her. Keiko Masaru. She was in some good horror movies."

Darius nods slowly, " I remember. Ghost of Me."

He nods at that, "Yeah, well, I was working at this Soba shop-Sarashina's- when the first attack happened." He breathes out a bit. " Sarashina, my boss, he died but his wife Momoko and their children survived. I think they were one of the lucky ones to have left the city in time. I heard his sister Kotono lives in the country. "

"And, your parents?" Darius wondered at this strange twisted feeling that developed in his gut. He couldn't place it but it was an overwhelming desire to..to... Well he didn't know how to describe it other then uncomfortable and guilty.

Maybe he felt that way because he was unconscious during the whole thing. He could've done something to help.

"My parents..well, my father died fighting and my mother..." Kumara shrugged simply, "My mother is lost. I don't know what happened to her. Sometimes I think she's out there, but other times I think she's dead."

Darius only puts a hand on his shoulder, "If she's out there, Kumara, we'll find her."

"Don't bother." He laughs softly shaking his head, "I don't think I want to know."

Frowning, Darius could only look at him a while longer before saying, "When you're ready let me know."

"Darius!"

Both teens looked up as the group drew nearer.

"Mikan.. Isamu.." Darius blinked slowly before getting up from where he had been sitting under the shady tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, duh!" Mikan said, "These are our friends, Theo and Susan. Their mom knew Haruka and Michiru when they were young too."

Darius looks over at them and nods, "Sorry, what's your surname?" He glances a Mikan, "Our cousin has a way of leaving those off."

"Oh it's Gray-Smith." Susan said, "Our father's the famous soccer player, Robert and our mother-"

"Is Elza Gray-Smith, the track star." Darius finished grinning, "I've heard of both of them. I've been following some of their work. Your mother is trying to break in the food industry."

"Yes. New health foods." Susan answered smiling.

However Darius's eyes went to his sister who seemed genuinely shocked for some reason.

"Chibiusa?" His brows rose looking at her.

She only shook her head, "It's nothing, why don't we all change and play some games? It'll be fun."

"I'm up for it." Kumara said, "The others seemed to be busy at the moment."

"More like Lord Jadeite is lazier." Darius laughs softly.

"Well that too." Kumara smirks a bit, "So what should we play?"

* * *

><p>"She's so beautiful, Usagi." Naru cooed over the baby, "Her eyes are really lovely, reminds me of Shin-kun."<p>

"Naru." Shingo looks away embarrassed, "I told you not to call me that!"

Serenity could only laugh a bit. In all honesty, she wouldn't have thought that her best friend would marry her bratty brother, but it seemed as if it worked to be honest.

Naru still worked at the jewelry store and had opened another two stores in Kyoto and even in Amerikamura. She was happy that her friend had become so successful and her brother was well.

Who would've thought he would turn out to be a producer for some very popular magical girls shows. She was always amused by it.

"Hehe, Sure Shin-kun." Naru sticks her tongue out a little, "So Usagi, when are you going to let those two finally go to public school?" She shifts the baby on her shoulder, "I mean it can't be good for them or those other children to be cooped up in here all the time."

"You know they can't go, Naru." Serenity sighs softly, "There are still people out there-"

"There always will be." Shingo answered, "We're just saying that maybe it would be good for Darius and Chibiusa to attend a private school at the very least. Like Mikan and Isamu."

She thought about it for a moment frowning a little, "The academy they attend is pretty prestigious..." She worries her lower lip, "I'll have to talk to Mamo-chan about that."

"Plus they all live on campus too." Naru smiles a bit, "What better place is there for them?"

* * *

><p>Jimmu was playing as he usually did after dinner now. Everyone was so busy, it was hard to find a playmate. He pouts to himself missing Co-co and Darius. They always had time to play with him. He bounces his ball and chases after it.<p>

"Ah, wait!" He calls after the ball as it bounced down towards a strange door. "Don't roll over there! No one's suppose-"

Yet the ball did roll that way. Jimmu swallows a bit, his heartbeat sped up slowly as fear started to come over him. They said that no one was suppose to be there.

Only special people were allowed over there. He knew he wasn't suppose to go there.

However, the door creaked open and the ball rolled in. That was weird. That ball never moved by itself before and it left the little boy confused.

Still, he didn't want to get blamed. He didn't want to make their parents and other people mad either.

"I'll just have to get it." He mutters to himself moving to the door and opening it wider. "There it is." He spotted it not too far from him, but glances back to see if anyone was there.

Luckily he was the only one there at the moment. Good.

Taking a breath, he moves inside and went to get the ball. Bending down he picks the ball up and breathes out. Now no one will know.

That was until the door slams close behind him. He whirls around seeing it before dropping the ball and running to the door beating on it.

"Let me out! Help! Somebody!" He yells. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks. "Anybody!"

That's when he noticed it.. the bright glow coming from behind him. He gasps softly before turning as his golden eyes widen.

"What is that!"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Mikan and Isamu are Shingo and Naru's children. Why Shingo and Naru? Because I'm tired of the standard coupling plus, manga wise it seemed more likely to me. He's only 4-5 years younger then Naru.

Theodore and Susan are Elza Gray and Robert's children. Elza Gray, if you remember your anime, was a school mate of Haruka and Michiru. She actually introduced them.

Robert, if you also remember from the anime, was a classmate of Chibiusa's when she was in the past. It was the episode where the Inners got their Super forms.

I gave Robert the last name of "Smith" because it's pretty common and they never said what his last name was.

Since it's the future there's only a 5-6 year difference between the two.


	15. God Damn it

**Chapter 15**: _God damn it_

* * *

><p>Darius breathes out slowly. He couldn't believe this. He really couldn't. After all it had been under no certain terms were he and his sisters be able to attend any type of school outside of the Crystal Palace.<p>

This..couldn't be happening.

Yet it was. It was a few months later since his talk with Kumara and he was now sporting the dark blue uniform of Crystal Tokyo Academy.

He wasn't quit sure what to think about it, but then again after passing the entrance exam he pretty much thought that entire thing would be easier now that they were in.

Of course they weren't the only ones going. The Asteroid senshi and the Elysion guards were attending now as well as was Diana.

He knew only two or three of the senshi would be in his class. Chibiusa would be sharing with some of hers and one of his guards. So it would be evenly balanced.

Somewhat.

He breathes out and waited for the car to stop. All their things had been moved into one wing- strictly reserved for people like them- the weekend before so they could start on Monday. Fun.

He shifts in his seat, unable to be comfortable with this much even though he had wanted to go to a school with others his own age. It all felt quite surreal to him and he instantly missed the convenience of home already.

"Just have to deal with it." He mutters to himself.

"Said something?" Kumara was dressed in a black uniform of the college division. He and one other would be attending classes there.

"Nothing. It just...feels a bit weird." Darius said glancing out the window again. "I mean, I never thought we'd attend an actual school."

"Wonders never cease." Ren mutters looking away pointedly, "I don't know why we have to go."

"That's a stupid question." Consus said to him frowning, "'cause we're his guardians, duh."

"It was rhetorical." Ren glares at him a little.

Hiroshi only shook his head, "No need to start this in the morning." He breathes out a bit, "We all have to be on our best behavior."

Ren snorts, "As if that will last long."

Darius could only shake his head slowly. Ren's attitude had only improved a little but not enough by his book. Still he glances out of the window seeing a huge crowd were at the gates. "What's this about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ren snaps a bit, "They heard you were coming and had to bring their cameras."

"Gods, Ren," Darius looks at him seriously, "do you have a nice bone in your body or is it always set to 'jackass'?"

"Oh, the prince knows such words." Ren shot back, "I'm so surprised. I thought your royal tongue would fall out with such 'common' language."

"Ren." Hiroshi stares at him. "Enough."

Ren could only look at his brother for a few moments before closing his mouth and looking away sulking.

It didn't matter though. Soon, Darius had to push this away in his mind before breathing out as the limo stopped in front of the school.

"Well no time like the present." He mutters as the door opens and Kumara was the first to slip out of the seat followed by Consus and then him with Hiroshi and Ren behind him.

Thank gods they made it through the gates of the school otherwise he'd been blinded by the bright lights of the cameras. Though it didn't help that some of the school body decided to stare out of the windows as they arrived.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>They would be safe. That's what he believed in sending their children off to a boarding school like Crystal Tokyo Academy. It's not like it was far at all and it wasn't like he didn't know the dean- the Countess Rose had been quite graceful about it all.<p>

He suppose he was merely agitated again with his oldest children not at home for once. He breathes out slowly before looking at the figures projected again when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He didn't bother to look up for a bit as he clicks to the next screen of the documents.

"Your highness." Helios bows to him when he reached the desk. "There's something I would like to speak to you about."

Endymion sat up more and raises a brow, "Oh? Of what would you like to speak about? It's a rare pleasure to see you here, Helios. Often I see you around Darius the most."

Helios merely smiles, "He requires a lot more attention."

"I bet." Endymion shook his head, "Sit down, what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"It's about the Golden Crystal."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening." Tumblin said pacing, "How could- why- ?"<p>

"Stop stomping around you old goat." His sister shook her head, "You act like it hasn't happened before."

"We offer good hosts to them!" Tumblin glances at her. "And then it's as if what we have aren't good enough!"

"Well, the Exams are so long could be it had gotten tired of waiting. Or sensed something."

"But one of them chose a boy! A boy. Do you know what that means?" He turns looking at the stones, "And not to mention that other one has awoken. It only does that during a time of great need."

"True...but there's noth-"

Tumblin frowns to himself waiting for his mouthy sister to continue but only heard silence. "Tula?" He turns shaking his head, "Rarely are you without a word- Oh my stars!"

There gurgling in a pool of her blood, Tula's horror stricken face was turned to her brother.

"Well, it seems this is the only time to savor it, isn't it priest?" The cloaked figure said, "I suppose now would be a good time for you to do one of two things. Join us, or die."

Tumblin glares at the figure before moving towards a wall. "Never!"

"What do you think you're doing old man?" The cloaked figure swiftly blocks him from it. "Some pathetic excuse if escape?"

Tumblin grins, his dark brown eyes flashed with a grim satisfaction as he steps on a particular stone, "No. But whatever you're after in here, you'll never get!"

"What?" the figure looks around as the stones began to move backwards into a tunnel. "No!"

Moving to chase it, the figure forgot all about the old man. A mistake that would soon be regretted.

"No you don't! " Tumblin tackles him, "I won't let you have those Stones!"

"What a troublesome thing you are." slipping out a dagger, the figure stabs Tumblin in the gut before pushing him off, "You've set my plans back too far."

The stones were gone and the cloaked figure had failed.

They would not be happy. The Regent willl forsaken them surely for this.

* * *

><p>"Prince!"<p>

Darius froze, goddamnit. Why him? Ever since he and his sister came to this school it seems as if they never gotten a moment's peace! He was always hiding and trying to sneak around and she was mobbed by most of her own classmates.

Right now, he held his breath, waiting for the girls to pass. Please don't find me. Please don't find me.

Gods, why had he agreed to this? It was now Friday and he couldn't wait to run away to the palace that weekend. Maybe he could convince his father to pull him out of this place?

"Ah, there he is!" Another girl's voice cried.

"Shit." He turns to run. Why did he want to fight for Crystal Tokyo again?

He turns down a hallway hoping that it lead the way out side to the courtyard. Maybe Hiroshi or Kumara could hide him?

He glances back to see if they were still behind him before colliding into someone else and falling on top of them.

"Ow!"

Darius looks down at what he had landed on -which was rather soft- and came face to face with Diana. He breathes out a sigh of relief. Thank gods it wasn't one of those crazy fangirls.

"Sorry, Diana." He said.

She could only smile a bit but had a growing blush on her cheeks, "Darius, I'll accept the apology if you would get off me and let go of my breast."

"Eh?" He blinks again and his blue eyes went to where his hand had accidentally landed on her chest. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Quickly, he got up trying to kill his own blush and helps her up, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She shook her head amused brushing the skirt down and pulling her shirt down as well. "Just an accident. I think your fangirls are gone. "

"Thank gods," He sighs, "They're everywhere! I can't get a peaceful moment to myself. What's even worse even the boys are in on it." Shaking his head he started walking, "We didn't get this kind of craziness at the palace."

She laughs softly, "It's just something you'll have to get used to. Besides, they'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so." Darius glances at her, "So how are classes for you?"

"Alright, I suppose." She answered, "It's different. I have to hide my tail and ears so no one would look at me weird or anything. It's even a pain to hide the moon on my forehead."

"Understandable." Darius looks ahead, "Chibiusa said something similar to that, but I think she's actually enjoying this."

"Well, she did attend a normal school back in the past. So it's probably no different for her." Diana told him. "She was somewhat popular there as well."

"Figures." He shook his head, "I guess I shouldn't resent it but it's kinda bad that I'm having trouble adjusting and she isn't."

Diana watched his expression for a moment before saying, "You wish you could've gone back instead?"

"Sometimes. I've always wondered what Mother and Father were like younger. Chibiusa said that Mother was more of a spaz and Father was almost the same but more relaxed in a way." He shrugs a bit, "It's stupid, after all she had to be the one because history said so."

She could only nod at that but couldn't say anything else. After a while she finally ask, "What clubs have you decided on joining?"

"I don't know." He pause at a window over looking the courtyard, "Perhaps an art club. Maybe something with music I guess? I don't really have any skills."

"Of course you do!" Diana put her hands on her hips looking at him sternly, "You have plenty of talents! Don't limit yourself, you should try something new and fun!"

"Then what did you join?" He raises a brow looking at her. "If you're so full of information?"

"Why I joined the gymnastic team." She smirks. "And I decided to join the gardening club too."

Darius kept a straight face as he said, "That's not because you have cat reflexes and you want to grow catnip is it?"

Diana blushed, "N-not really. But the point is do what you find most fun." She nods, "Anyway, the gardening club is meeting today, so I have to go change. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He smiles a bit shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Diana breathes out as her steps slowed to a walk. She closes her eyes thinking a little about the encounter. Darius...<p>

Did he feel this way? She didn't think so even though her own heart was pounding a bit.

"And he touched there.." She blushed deeply. That was a mixed kind of thing. Thrilling yet so embarrassing.

She finally shook her head a bit, "Stupid Diana!" She said to herself walking on to the gardening club, "He doesn't feel that way. It's no use in feeling this way."

She nods to herself trying hard to not think about it any more, but it was hard.

Why was it so hard to forget these feelings?


	16. It kind of sucked

**Chapter 16:** _It kind of sucked _

* * *

><p>By now, three years and a month has passed since they entered that school and their lives had become almost normal. Due to the long life spans of the people and slow aging, every year took almost three times as long to complete than it had any time before.<p>

Over the years, Darius's frustration at not being able to train with the others had mounted until he had thought of his conversation with Helios. With that in mind, he had joined the fencing club, the karate club and finally archery. He would've gone for kendo but the club conflicted with karate and there was a strange animosity between the two club groups that he somewhat didn't get.

It simply didn't help him that his fanclubs- more like leeches. They never gave him any rest- grew more because of that and in turn his 'hate' club also grew. Usually full of people he's turned down, some that had an issue with his family or status and some that were simply jealous.

He was surprised that Ren didn't head it.

Either way, the prince's life settled into a strange lifestyle of simply going to classes and hanging out with the few friends he had made.

His weekends were spent at the palace, like the others, generally doing more protocol things and learning more about the foreign dignitaries.

But this weekend, he had other plans. The day had been spent reading up about the Diamond and Amethyst kingdoms that had somehow managed to survive to this day and about the budding Ruby and Sapphire kingdoms that were being reestablished. Frankly he was getting dizzy just thinking about it.

But now, he could smile to himself as he went to visit his little sister, Yuu, who was now three years old.

"Dar!" With buns on either side of her head and curly pigtails streaming behind her, Yuzuki Chiba collided into her oldest sibling with enthusiasm, "Dar! Will you play with me?"

"Sorry, Yuu." He picks her up smiling a little carrying her over to her bed, "I have to go somewhere and isn't it time for your bedtime?"

"No!" She shook her head and pouts a little. "Not sleepy."

Didn't he go through this with Chibiusa? Speaking of which, he wasn't sure where that girl was. Probably talking on the phone with Theo. Strangely, he didn't think much of their friendship. After all, she had revealed that she once knew Theo's father in the past and had turned him down.

_Then again_, he thought to himself tickling his sister, _they were in primary school. What the hell are primary kids doing dating at all?_

Yuzuki squeals throwing her hands up as if to give up. "Stop~!" She whines breathlessly. "No more!"

"Will you go to bed now?" He smirks a bit, looking at her and tucking her in. It's really sad that aside from official balls that really required his presence, he didn't get to spend enough time with her. Or rather anyone else.

"Hm, but story!" Yuzuki looks up at him. He always told interesting ones, just like their Daddy. Between her Daddy and Darius she never found herself left hanging.

Darius shook his head but moves to sit with her on the bed. She only burrows under the covers of her pale yellow canopy bed and held her favorite plushie- a dog- to her.

"Alright what would you like to hear?"

"Fairies" She smiles."I want to hear 'bout the fairy!"

Darius nods slowly thinking, "Oh yes the fairy boy, Paris." He smiles a bit thinking about. "Alright then, in a beautiful land of dreams, there was a fairy boy named Paris. He wasn't the best or even the strongest fairy in the land. But he was the kindest one."

As Darius began to tell the story of Paris and his adventures, Yuzuki could only clutch her stuff animal tightly at the 'scary' parts. Like the witch that tricked Paris and his friends into giving her their wings.

She was really happy nearing the end when she was starting to yawn, feeling very sleepy now, as Paris and his friends got their wings back and were banishing the evil witch.

"Then, the queen of the fairies, grateful to what Paris and his friends had done, gave them all special titles." Darius couldn't help but smile a little as his sister was drifting off, "To Paris, she gave him the honor and duty of being the fairy of children's dreams." Finally he got up and tucks her in.

She yawns again, snuggling down, promptly falling into a deep sleep.

Breathing out, Darius shook his head but left the nightlights on before leaving the door crack and leaving the room.

It kind of sucked that this was really the only time he could spend with her. He doubted she would remember any of this.

Either way, he shook his head thinking about how much Yuzuki had grown in such little time. On the heels of that thought came another one about Chibiusa herself. She really was filling out more and even grown an inch.

But himself?

Not a single inch in the last three years. It was yet another bit of frustration to him like many other things in his life at current.

Idly he wonders what was happening on Kinmoku. They didn't say much to them about it and what was said was simply 'everything's fine'.

Yet he felt it wasn't. Still, he heard nothing of it, so he could only assume for now that they were right. In te end, he sighs softly and starts to leave Yuzuki's room until he heard the first notes of a soft sound of music followed by a scent.

Frowning he turns back and opens the door to peek in. He didn't see anything there.

"Odd." He mutters slipping in to close the box. "It wasn't open before."

He stares at it for a moment longer before turning to leave again. He only paused at the door for a minute before finally leaving to meet up with Helios.

As soon as he was gone, however, the box creaks open and music once more quietly filled Yuzuki's room.

* * *

><p>"Helios." Darius was somewhat pleasantly surprised seeing the priest. He was wearing a simple white shirt with fitted jeans and a blue vest over them with black and white tennis shoes. It was very much a different look and from what Darius could see, there was a design on the left breast of the vest that looked like a horse's head.<p>

Diana was also there grinning a bit at him as she gestures to the man, "See? Shopping does wonders!"

Helios seemed slightly embarrassed by this but smiles anyway, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of Shibuya. There's some really nice places around there." Darius answers smiling. "For a food place we'd have to go to one of the wards in Kyoto. The food there is everywhere."

"Really?" Helios's eyes widen a bit, "It sounds rather good."

"It is!" Diana grins at him, "There are a few trains that could get us there in no time."

_Us?_ Darius wanted to frown at that._ What did she mean by that?_

"Oh, are you coming along Lady Diana?" Helios asks curiously as they headed to the lift.

"Hm." She nods, "Besides, I have to pick up a few things anyway."

Darius felt his irritation rise but tries not to show it. He just wanted to be alone with Helios when they went out. Not to have it become a group affair! He didn't want to hurt her feelings though. He just wasn't sure how to let her down about it as he watched them walk in front chatting away.

He sighs softly. Then again it wasn't like he was suppose to look for something permanent, now should he?

* * *

><p>They were coming. She knew what she had to do and they were their last hope. Quickly, she scoops up the child and motions for the others to follow. They had to at least escape this world.<p>

Everything had gone so wrong.. so terribly wrong.

If only they knew how!

"Seiya, is the transporter ready?" Kakyuu looks at her bloodied and weary friend, "I don't think Yaten and Taiki can hold them off any longer."

"I know." Seiya took the child from her, "The others will be safe on Earth until we get this under control." She moves and passes Jimmu on to her son. "Take care of him and yourselves."

"Mother, Lady Seiya, you both have to come with us!" Chryses pleads one more time, "You have to come. If you don't-!"

"No, our place is here. Once you're safely on earth, we might be able to focus better." Seiya turns as the sounds increase, "We mustn't let those Regent dogs find Sailor Kinmoku and they can't find the key. Whatever happens, you all must be safe!"

Jareth wanted to plead with them as well but looks away, hating his position, "Very well." He pulls Chryses along with him into the transporter, "Be safe, please."

Kakyuu smiles a little, her hair in disarray from the skirmishes they had been in, "May the stars guide you."

The door slams shut and the ship powered up just as the doors broke and a mob floods into the room.

"They must've gotten past them." Seiya held her hands out trying once more to call what powers she had left to her. "We have to buy some time!"

"Hm." Kakyuu did the same her brow knitted in concentration, "They are our last hope."

The mob charges them as the two summoned what little power they had left and combine them.

From the ship, Chryses and her siblings could only watch as a powerful blinding light emitted from the docks of where their ship had been.

She turns towards Jareth crying in earnest as their sister Deirdre could only look on in muted horror while Aigle could only look away.

The ship sped away into the darkness of space, leaving behind the bloody battles that took place on Kinmoku.

* * *

><p>Darius sighs softly feeling that this was more of a date between Diana and Helios then anything he was a part of. Or maybe he was just being a little jealous?<p>

He didn't know, but he did know that they were laughing and talking about something and he simply trailed behind holding a bag or two in his hands from Diana's shopping spree. Apparently she had gotten Helios a few things as well and was pointing out some stuff to him.

_Maybe I'm the one that shouldn't have come along._ Darius thought moodily but only glances around at the Shibuya shopping district which was as lively as ever.

He had to admit some of it was fun, at least going to the arcade that still existed and the few other things. He wanted to talk to Helios alone, but now, he didn't know what to say.

"Darius, come on! "Diana looks back at him huffing a little though in the back of her mind she felt she was indeed intruding on them. Part of her was glad but overall she felt guilty. "We got to catch the train."

"Hm." He picked up the pace, walking a little faster until he joined them.

"Is something the matter, Darius?" Helios glances at him with concerned golden eyes. "You seem pensive."

"Just thinking." He told him but walks with them. "Full day and school tomorrow."

"Oh." Helios nods slowly thinking about something. "How are your classes and clubs coming along?"

"Alright so far." Darius told him, "I'm getting better. Not quite number one in anything really."

"Well, you've done very well." Helios smiles a little at him, "I'm rather proud of you, as is your father."

Darius nods, "And mother?"

"You know she is." He said to him.

"I just wish she would tell me what the problem was." Darius told him as the two had slowed their pace to talk and Diana was ahead of them. "She's been strange ever since the end of the Black Moon war and doesn't even want to be near me much."

Helios nods slowly, "Your mother has issues, Darius. Issues that neither you nor I can fathom at this point. You must understand, she's always done things on her own."

"What does that have to do with me?" Darius looks at him frowning a little. "Why does she treat Chibiusa the same as before but she doesn't for me?"

Helios simply shrugs, "I cannot answer that."

"Either way, lets head back." He told him and smiles a little, "That outfit suits you. I never thought of you as the type to wear casual clothes like this but Diana did a good job finding suitable ones."

Helios tried to beat back the blush but it was a little too late, "Thank you. She does have good taste. I suspect it's because she is around Lady Venus often."

"That could do it, though I think Aun Minako's tastes are questionable sometimes."

"Perhaps."

"Come on you two!" Diana frowns far ahead of them now, "We'll be late!"

"We could've just taken the car you know!" Darius called back to her annoyed a little "Would've been more convenient!"

She only fell into step next to him as the boys caught up with her, "But it's not that fun. Besides, no one takes a second look at us like this you know? It's living."

"Right." Darius rolls his eyes and glances at Helios who only smiles brightly at him.

* * *

><p>An: Side note on Kinmoku, the Princess Exams last one year. Thus the jump in time (because three years and one month on earth is a year on kinmoku.)<p> 


	17. Heartbroken

**Chapter 17:** _Heartbroken_

* * *

><p>Finally, Darius had him alone. Diana said she needed to go give the girls their stuff.<p>

"I'll be back." She had told them before leaving.

Darius at least waited until she was out of sight before taking Helios by the wrist and dragging him off to his room.

"Ah, Prince, what are you doing?" the white haired priest seemed somewhat confused by this as the dark golden haired prince pulls him into the room with him and closes the door, locking it.

"Prince Darius?"

"Finally." Darius only smiles at him a bit, "I get you to myself."

Helios only shook his head, "And what were you planning to do?"

Darius only strides over to him and simply kisses the man deeply pulling him close.  
>The kiss made Helios drop his bags and leans closer into him, gripping the teen's shirt as a soft sound came from him.<p>

Eventually, Darius broke the kiss panting softly, looking into the golden eyes of the priest. "That. "

"Only that?" Helios's voice was barely a whisper.

"No, I want more of you, Helios." He mutters pushing the man towards the bed, "Every time I try to get you alone someone or something happens." He pushes him lightly onto the bed before leaning over him. "Now that I have this time alone with you, I'm not going to let anything interrupt."

Helios shivers a bit feeling the prince's arousal pressed against his leg through he pants and the kiss that traveled from his lips again and to his throat.

For once, Darius could care less about anyone except for the man in his bed right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Darius woke to something warm curled up against him. He yawns softly but rubs his eyes with one of his hands and looks over at the sleep tousled white hair of Helios.<p>

_He stayed?_ Darius was surprised. He was certain that the priest would have left by now, yet here he was curled against him sleeping soundly.

It filled him with a strange emotion that he was unable to name at this point. Still he smiles a bit to himself watching him. He remembered seeing this look once before when he was a child and had found Helios sleeping under a tree in Elysion.

He lays back down and just cuddles him for now. Maybe the world could wait another hour or two more.

After his breathing started to slow and became more of a sleep rhythm, Helios opened his eyes, but he wasn't smiling.

Mentally he chastised himself for this. He shouldn't have done this. The prince should have turned his attentions towards someone else. Anyone else but him. He wasn't... he simply wasn't worth it, yet he found he couldn't refuse Darius at all.

_I can't give you a child,_ he glances over his shoulder at the sleeping male, _There are no more priests or priestesses after me. I cannot abandon my station..._

It was bitter, this feeling he knew oh so well.

_Perse...Darien, why did you give me this life?_

But there was no answer. There never was and his pleas always fell on deaf ears.

Slipping away from him, Helios quietly dressed and gathered his things. He wished things had been different, that there was another he could pass his mantle on, but there wasn't.

It was just him and the Maenard Maidens.

Not for the first time, however, he cursed his luck and fate. He had done so before when Perse left and again when Darien...

Helios shook his head. He had to go before Darius woke. It would be easier that way.

As he turns towards the golden door that appears, the bed creaks and a sleepy voice called out, "Is that how you come and go in this place?"

"You should be resting, Prince." Helios's back was still towards him. He didn't want to look at him. If he did...

"I will if you come back to bed, it's much to early for you to be up too." He said though wiping the sleep away from his eyes he frowns looking at him, "Helios, is something the matter?"

"I think...you should find a wife very soon, Darius." He didn't want to bring that up. Or say it. "Your attentions are wasted on me."

Darius frowns as the words started to seep in his mind, making him get up from his bed moving towards him, "Why? Why do you believe that?"

"Because it's true." Helios moves towards the door. He could almost taste the bitterness he felt. He didn't want to, however..it was best. It always was. "I cannot give you what you need, Darius, just as I told your sister when she confessed her feelings for me years ago."

"She what?" Chibiusa? She had fallen for Helios? It was strange and made no sense to him yet strangely did, "Helios, I don't know where this all comes from, but why do you worry so much about my getting married? It doesn't change things between us."

The white haired man shook his head slowly, "You are so naive, Prince Darius." He tries not to look at him. His resolve wouldn't last if he did but he moves to open the door, "No matter if you marry for convenience sake or mutual agreement, whoever you marry will not tolerate this relationship."

"I mean to have it as part of the contract," Darius told him, " I don't believe in marrying for love. But I do believe in keeping a lover."

He only shook his head slowly, "It won't matter. Such things never do to the affairs of a heart even if it's practical. Abandon this, Darius. For your sake, you must abandon this."

"How can I?" Darius moves to take his shoulder but Helios brushed it off stepping through the door, "You have always been connected to me more then one way. Helios, don't this!"

"I'm sorry." Helios slips through the door and closes it. "I'm sorry..."

"Helios.. Helios!" Darius went to the door, forgetting that he was still nude as the more pressing need to talk to Helios was more important. "Helios, talk to me! Please. "

But the door vanished leaving the prince alone in his room hurt and a confused once more.

* * *

><p>"Where have they gone?" She asked the others around her, "Where did the royal children go?"<p>

"They've escaped, we believe, to their allies on Earth." one of the group answered. "They may try and get some help from there."

She frowns, annoyance coloring her dark face, "We can't allow it. We cannot have those meddling Earthlings botching up our plans! Very well, Count Cristal."

"Yes?" He rose, an impressive figure of height with a face that had probably never smiled before, "What do you wish of me?"

"Go to Earth and eliminate them. However, if you somehow find out about the key, that takes priority first."

"But finding the key is my mission." A female voice said, "I was close! They may have taken it with them."

She smirks a little, "Very well then, Baroness Yentile, you go as well. Perhaps between the two of you we can successfully take this planet and perhaps even that one."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Diana was worried, Darius seemed to be in a foul mood today but she didn't know why. More like, it was a mixture of a foul mood and something depressing him.<p>

She had watched during training how bad his mood seemed to be. Ren had, like always, taunted him and normally Darius wouldn't have cared. However, the way he attacked Ren was highly unusual.

"Whoa, what the fuck is your problem!" Ren barely got out of the way of the rapier that slashed the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Darius didn't reply but seemingly began chasing the teenager around the field they were on with Ren just blocking each attack.

"Prince Darius, that's enough." Kunzite was mildly puzzled but wonders what the change was. Darius was leaving himself open in so many places, but Ren was still learning and probably wasn't seeing the openings yet.

He frowns more seeing that the Prince was very much ignoring him and was pushing himself and his sparring partner more then he should.

"Nephrite." Kunzite moves to stop the prince from killing Ren as it seems to be his intent on doing so. "Prince... Darius, stop this at once!"

The pale haired man's hand shot out and grabs Darius's sword arm, preparing himself for the moment the boy would turn on him.

Predictably, Darius took a swing at Kunzite with his free hand which the older man blocked before tripping him and pinning him to the ground.

"Enough." He said with his icy blue eyes staring directly at him, "Enough, Prince. I don't know what your problem is, but you do not take it out on sparring partners."

Darius didn't even reply to that but instead he merely stares at him with narrowed eyes.

Inwardly, Kunzite recognized that look. His father had worn such a look before, he remembered. He was hurt and he was taking it out on everyone else.

"Take a break, Darius." Kunzite finally said letting him up, "Come back when your head has cooled."

The prince merely stalked away, his motions jerky and almost angry.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ren frowns a bit, his blue eyes narrows a little at that, "He tried to kill me!"

"Let it go, Ren." Kumara told him shaking his head, "You won't win that one."

"Says the prince's lapdog." Ren shot at him.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Hiroshi said, "It's obvious and you know it. Lets just get back to work."

"Hm." Consus nods but he glances a little worriedly towards where the Prince had disappeared.

He then noticed the gray cat that was sprinting after the Prince and wonders if Diana could be any help.

"Alright, boys, come here and lets try this again." Jadeite called to them.

* * *

><p>Diana had searched almost every inch of the palace before she finally found him. Except, he was with his father who was talking quietly to him.<p>

"Wonder what's going on?" She mutters to herself, trailing behind them as they headed to Endymion's study.

She knew that later she could corner Darius and try to pull out what was wrong with him. then.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat." Endymion gestured to the couch where he most often took naps at times. "I'd like to talk to you about something."<p>

"About what?" Darius felt utterly empty at this point and only wanted to return to his room and sleep.

Endymion took in his son's appearance, obvious he had just come out of training, however he would catch him later on that. This was, unfortunately, more pressing. "Your mother and I have been over this countless times, but your desire to simply be engaged with no real courtship is very clear. Therefor we went through several candidates before coming up with these four girls."

Darius only watches with little interest as four pictures appeared. "And? Am I suppose to know them?"

"You should." Endymion said, "They've been to your birthday parties almost every year." Still it didn't hurt to re-jog the boy's memories, "They are the princesses of the four Stone Kingdoms. This one here is Princess Diamond the fifth, princess of Diamond Kingdom. She's the daughter of Queen Diamond the fourth. The one your mother and her friends saved from the Dark Kingdom."

Unlike her mother, the girl in the picture must've worn contacts. She had short russet-brown hair cut just below the chin with some of it pulled back. Her eyes were a blue-violet shade and seemed surprised at her picture being taken.

"This next girl is the Princess Ametha. Princess of the Amethyst Kingdom. Her mother was also saved by your mother and sister in the past."

This girl wore her pale blonde hair up in a bun with a little longer than shoulder length pigtails. Her eyes were the color of silver and she seemed unconcerned about her picture being taken.

"These two are from the newer re-established kingdoms. They are also cousins, I believe." Endymion told him trying to gauge his reactions. But so far his son only showed indifference. "The Princess Saphrie of the Sapphire Kingdom. And her cousin Princess Rubina of the Ruby Kingdom."

Saphrie was the darker of the two with dark blue hair done up in pigtails that reached her shoulders and dark pink eyes. For a childish look, she didn't project such a feeling. Rubina was lighter, a caramel skin tone with dark hot pink hair and blue eyes.

Both seemed unaware that they had their picture taken.

"These four are from prestigious backgrounds and marriage to any one of them will be to our advantage." Endymion was hoping his son would give up on this but he was doubting it more and more. "All you have to do is to get to know them and pick one."

"Does it even matter?" Darius asks feeling nothing at all at the moment. "Just pick one and lets be done with it."

"Darius, marriage isn't something you should take lightly." Endymion leans against his desk, "Especially when one isn't marrying for love. How will you treat these girls if you married one of them? You can't ignore her. She's always going to be there and even if you have lovers, you would still have to be her lover as well and must balance these relationships so she doesn't become too jealous."

Darius rubs his face for a moment, "Then I'll sleep on it. Whatever you like." He finally rose, "I don't care what you do right now, Father. I..simply don't."

"What is the matter with you today?" Endymion rose himself, "You're acting strange."

"I'm always strange. I have to study. There's a test coming up." Darius turns from him, "I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"Who did you fall for that rejected you?" It was the only possibility that Endymion knew of. The only thing that could make a young man like his son so moody. "You can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Darius left quickly so he didn't have to.

Leaving Endymion there to only feel sorry for the boy.

* * *

><p>If only people would leave him alone! By the end of the day, word seemed to have spread like wildfire that he was in a bad mood and what's more, that he might be heartbroken.<p>

While both were true, he wished everyone would stop trying to cheer him up and guess who it was. It was driving him crazy. For once, he couldn't wait to return to that boarding school if only to escape this part of palace life for a little while.

Hiding out in the gardens seemed to be the only place he could find solace in. Alone, for once he felt he could breathe but the terrible ache he felt was coming back.

They had all been distractions, but Helios... the memory of the morning came back. He wanted to talk to him again. To try and work things out somehow. Somehow...he had to understand.

Yet he couldn't find the door. He couldn't find his way back to Elysion no matter how much he searched. It was as if that land was intentionally hiding from him. In panic, he wondered if he would ever see that place or the priest ever again.

Now, in the quiet of the garden, Darius couldn't stop the fine tremble that went through him at the thought of losing such a place and person.

He didn't want to lose them.

It seemed as if time stood still for the Prince in the depths of the garden before he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

He turns and was extremely surprised to see her.

"Mother.." His eyes blink rapidly feeling the sting of tears in them. Though he was taller then her and had to look down a little, he couldn't help but wonder why she was there.

"It's ok, Darius." Serenity said touching his cheek before pulling him into a hug, "It's ok."

His mother, who had avoided him all this time, was no wrapping her slender arms around him and comforting him.

He didn't question it and simply clung to her for the moment.

* * *

><p>"Usagi?" Minako pokes her head into the nursery room, "Have you seen Darius? The Shitennou are looking for him."<p>

"Hm?" Serenity looks up, "No, I haven't seen him all day. Why? Is something the matter?"

Minako frowns a little, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Her brows knit as her expression became confused. "What happened?"

"Ah, you need to pay attention!" Minako tsks, "There's a rumor going around that he's in a foul mood today. Some say it's heartbreak over being rejected. "

"Heartbroken?" Serenity frowns more and shook her head, "If that's true...poor Darius.." She picks Yuzuki up and pass her off to Minako, "I'll see if I can find him."

Minako shifts the toddler in her arms, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She breathes out, "It's about time I did so anyway."

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Something was different with this embrace that he couldn't put his finger on. Darius opens his eyes and saw red hair.<p>

His mother didn't have red hair.

"What the-?" He tries to pull back but the arms wrapped around him were too strong. Far too strong and he felt as if he would break as they tightened around him. "Who...? Ah!"

Something inside him gave, making it harder to resist. "Let go of me!"

He had to do something. Anything, but his arms were pinned to his side and he could barely lift his hand to the pocket watch. Why? Why was this happening?

"Come with me Darius.." The rather chilling and familiar voice of Verbena said. "Stay with me, forever..like you promised."


	18. His Pocketwatch

**Chapter 18:** _His Pocketwatch_

* * *

><p>"Darius?" Serenity calls for him walking through the gardens. She remembered as a child he used to hid here often when upset. She hoped it still held true now. "Darius? Darius where are you?"<p>

That's when she heard it. Darius's voice and rushed towards it with her skirts in her hands. What is going on? She wonders as she came upon the sight that horrified her.

"Verbena!" She gasps seeing this strange sight. It was the first time she had seen her since..that time. "Let him go!"

The ghost's head turns quickly all the way around to face her with a sickening cracking sound. The dull eyes held a strange malevolent gleam to them. "Serenity..."

"Verbena, I said let him go right this instant!" Serenity demanded. She may have been afraid of him on some level but she couldn't let anyone do that to her son. She needed power and automatically groped for the internal light that was her energy, but she found nothing. This sudden realization hit her as she recalled why she didn't have this power.

She had already passed on her mantle of being a soldier to her daughter and heir. Chibiusa now had the power and Serenity could do nothing about it.

Still she clenches her jaw and glances around for anything to help her even though the back of her mind said that you couldn't hit a ghost with anything she picks up a rake that had been left behind by a gardener and held it like a bat.

"I'm warning you, Verbena, Let him go or-"

"Or What?" The ghost woman suddenly drops Darius and seemingly appeared close to Serenity with a snarl on her deaden face, "Are you going to hit me?"

Serenity swung the rake with all her might at the dead spirit who only laughs at her.

"Is that all?" Verbena chuckles before her hands made their way to the pale haired woman's throat, "It's you. You always always became the center of everyone's attention and ignored him." She squeezes her throat, "But Darius belongs to me now. Mine!"

That last word was like a roar and Serenity tries to get away struggling to get free from the inhuman grip. "He's.. not.." She gasps trying to get more air but the edge of her vision was becoming blurry. She wasn't sure how long she could stay conscious.

Darius coughed before looking over to where they were. He had to do something fast before his mother died. He couldn't let her die. Not before-!

That's when he remembered, his pocketwatch! He grunts, sitting up painfully signaling that something had indeed been broken but he ignores it as he reached for the silver pocketwatch.

He remembered what happened on Kinmoku when Helios had changed it.

"So what do I say?" Darius had asked him turning over the silver pocket watch that now had a blue and green earth symbol engraved with several colored stones in each corner. "I heard they usually say something like 'make up'. Do I have to do that as well?"

Helios had laughed at the face the young prince had made and shook his head, "When the time comes, you'll know what to say, my prince."

Now would be a good time to try that out. Holding it tightly in his hand, he gets up breathing heavily before holding it out. The words came to his mind as if he had known them all along.

"Anki Power- Release!"

* * *

><p>"Yuu.." Minako smiles at the three year old as she toddled off to get something, "What are you doing, Yuu?"<p>

The child only smiles at her but opens her music box as the soft tune drifts out into the room accompanied by the scent.

"You really love that thing don't you?" Minako asks tilting her head to the side as the door opens again.

"Aunt Minako." Chibiusa blinks a bit, "I thought mom was in here."

Minanko shook her head, "No, she went to find Darius. She wanted to talk to him about something."

"I wonder what?" Though the pink haired princess had a pretty good idea. Now that she thought about it and the rumors, she wonders how she never seen it. However, much like her father, she kept her own council. Though she was pulled out of her thoughts at the tug of her skirts. "Hm? Yuu, what is it?"

"Flowers." The three year old said smiling, "I wants to see flowers."

"Oh, the gardens." Chibiusa smiles a bit before scooping up the girl and her muzic box that she seemed unable to part with. "Come on then."

"Hm." Yuzuki nods holding onto her sister and the music box.

* * *

><p>"And then, " Kunzite was saying but frowns looking at Endymion. "Your highness? Are you alright?"<p>

"It's nothing." Endymion said getting up, "I..am simply tired." Endymion was pale and shaky. It was almost as if all the energy was sucked out of him.

Zoicite and the others also turn their eyes towards him with varying worrying looks on their faces.

"Perhaps you should rest?" Jadeite offers, "It would do you some good. You've been working too hard lately."

"Yes, I think I will do that. I'm sorry about this."

Nephrite shook his head, "It's nothing. We'll take care of this. You must attend to your health closely."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Jimmu?" Chryses asked watching the little boy trying to sneak away.<p>

"Uh..to the cargo hold." He glances at her feeling guilty. "I was going to find something."

"And what exactly is there to find?" She purses her lips a little, "It's no place for children, you know."

Jimmu nods before sighing softly, "I know, but I have to go feed her."

"Her?" The bright orange haired girl frowns looking at him, "Who are you talking about?"

Breathing out, he looks around before taking her hand and pulling her along, "Her name's Bellatrix. She's.. uh.. been here for a while."

"Bellatrix? Jimmu is this some imaginary friend of yours?" Chryses frowns a bit. After all, it wouldn't be unusual if he had one. He was an only child.

"Here." Jimmu said as they entered the cargo hold and he then rushed ahead in to the darkest corner. "Bella! I have something for you."

Chryses follows at a distance shaking her head slowly. Poor kid... "Jimmu, maybe we..should..." She trails off seeing two crimson eyes staring back at her from the darkness. "Jimmu...? Jimmu this isn't funny!"

"Is this the morsel you have brought me, Cub?" A deep female voice purrs out from the darkness, "She's a little thin."

Chryses backs away slowly, her purple eyes widen as she watched it come out of the shadows and a scream tore from her throat at the sight of the owner of the crimson colored eyes.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki cuddles close to her sister as they wandered the gardens. Chibiusa could only look around wondering why something felt off.<p>

What was it?

"Do you feel it too, Yuu?" Chibiusa asks her looking at the girl's tiny frown.

Yuzuki nods a bit, though both seemed to jump a little when her music box began to play.

"Yuu?" Chibiusa's crimson eyes looked towards her sister's mint-green ones.

Yuzuki could only give a confuse look back before both of them heard their brother's voice.

"Darius.." Chibiusa whispers before rushing off towards it. She gasps softly seeing a figured clothed in a golden outfit with an armored top and short cape attached. There was a rapier in the black gloved hands pointing at an unfamiliar figure that was holding their mother. "Mama!"

Yuzuki clung closer to her sister, frightened of the spirit that was glaring at the figure. However the music box did not stop playing.

"I don't want to hurt you, Verbena." The masked figure said, "But you are leaving me with no choice."

"Darius..." Verbena drops Serenity unceremoniously as her appearance shifted to a more 'life like' look. "You wouldn't hurt me. Your big sister Benny would you?"

He swallows thickly however, he only raises the weapon up once more. How could he at least save this soul and not destroy it?

_Come on Darius_, he thought to himself holding the handle tightly,_ Think. You can do this. What is it that we can do?_

He took a stance and breathe out slowly feeling the power fill him as he made a circle above himself with the rapier. The motions seemed as if something else was possessing him.

"Anki..." He said slowly finishing the circle and making a cross in the center.

"What are you doing?" Verbena's ghost cries out turning to leave but stops seeing Sailor Neo Moon standing in her way. "Out of my way!" She raises her hands and tries to blast the pink senshi away.

Neo Moon fell back, having not exactly expected a ghost of all things to have such power.

Again, Verbena moves to leave but stops once more.

"No.." She whispers staring ahead at Yuzuki and her music box. "It can't be!"

"Ray of Hope!"

Verbena turns, just in time to see a blinding light flying towards her and envloped her body, crying out as the light blinded them all and her cries ceased.

Neo Moon got up breathing out before moving over to get her sister. She looks up and was surprised to see a shining starseed floating above them.

"What in the world..?" She mutters holding her sister tight.

"It's Verbena's starseed." Serenity said quietly. She had regained herself and breath in time to see this. "It's been cleansed of whatever has been clinging to it." She was shaky still but couldn't quite believe her son had transformed let alone that he had and had purfied a soul that had been haunting him.

She had to accept it. He was going to do this and he wouldn't be ..like...like..._ Like before._

Darius drops his transformation he had to of course since he had limited time. The starseed floats down towards him as he reachs out to take it.

"What..do we do now?" Darius looks towards her and then at the starseed. "I mean..this is her soul."

"I am not sure." His mother rose from the ground as they drew closer, "Most Starseeds return to the Cauldron. I've never seen one that stayed behind like this."

Yuzuki peers at it curiously, the music box had stopped playing a while ago. "Pretty.."

"It needs to be put somewhere safe." Chibiusa finally dropped her own transformation and sighs softly, "It won't be safe loose like this."

"I know.." Darius looks down at the shining diamond shaped crystal and wonders exactly what he should do.

* * *

><p>"King Endymion?"<p>

Endymion felt dizzy as the sound of a voice was calling him.

"Endymion. Wake up, your highness!"

That must've been Zoicite, he thought vaguely, why were they so worried?

He tries to open his eyes- which felt incredibly heavy as he looks up at four concerned faces.

"Are you alright? Perhaps we should called Lady Ami?" Nephrite glances towards Kunzite who seemed to be considering it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Endymion told them before pushing himself up, "What happened?"

Zoicite's bright green eyes still held worry but not as much as before, "You collapsed suddenly in the hallway."

"We should get Lady Ami." Kunzite said, " She'll see if you were hurt at all."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Endymion waves them off getting to his feet. "It's fine. Just fine.."

Yet as they began to turn to other things, Endymion frowns a little to himself and rubs his temple. The conversation with Helios coming back to him.

Good gods, it was true.

_"If Darius does not inherit the crystal soon," Helios told him, "It will drain from your energy each time he transforms and performs magic of any sort. It would be best if you encourage him to take it soon."_

_It seems_, Endymion thought breathing out,_ that we need to talk again._


	19. Dazed

**Chapter 19:** _Dazed_

* * *

><p>Worry creased her face as she watched Darius leave his father's office for the final time that day. He looked so pale as if he had heard something bad.<p>

"Darius?" Diana walks up towards him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Darius told her walking on before running his hand through his hair. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Diana frowns before moving in front of him, "Darius, come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

He just shook his head, "I...really can't. Not right now. Maybe later." With that he left her behind trying to come to terms with what he had to do.

Diana's tail whipped back and forth furiously for a moment watching him retreat. "Darius... why won't you talk to me any more?"

"Diana?" Chibiusa walks down the hallway in her customary dress, "What's wrong?"

"It's Darius." She said turning towards her charge, "He's acting strange. I think it has something to do with your father."

Ruby eyes widen slightly as a puzzled expression came over her face, "That is strange. I'm sure he'll tell us eventually."

"Hm." Diana nods a bit, "What about Verbena's Starseed?"

Chibiusa shook her head, "I don't know. Apparently everyone's puzzled as to why she doesn't return to the Cauldron. Any attempts to put it away somewhere safe, it just disappears and follows Darius around." She sighs softly, "To be honest I find that a bit creepy. Why would anyone be so obsessed?"

"Who knows?" Diana shook her head, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Chibiusa tilts her head a bit.

Diana glances away, "I mean, you really liked Helios back then. Are you really over it now?"

"Hm.." Chibiusa turns from her and starts walking down the crystal hallway towards the outside of Serenity Palace. It had always been a curious kind of thing. A palace within a palace. She never understood why it was so but only stood there pondering it over. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Diana glances at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm over it, but part of me will always wish...no I mean want him to be in love with me." Chibiusa told her. "But, it's been a few years and I know he doesn't care for me like that so it would be really stupid if I kept pining about it. Besides..."

Diana's brows rose, "Besides what?"

"Theo's kinda cute." She gave an impish smirk before laughing.

* * *

><p>His father had called him into his office, wishing to talk to him about something important.<p>

At first it was nothing more then updating him about the four princesses and that they would be invited to come and stay at the palace and attend school there.

Darius hadn't cared one way or the other about that. It seemed too far off to even contemplate it so he had pushed the thought aside but found himself noticing how tired his father looked. How streaks of silver hairs were forming at his temple and there were a few age lines around the eyes.

He hadn't noticed this before and the unbidden thought of his father growing older, slowly but surely, came coupled with the thought of his mother and the others becoming this way as well.

It would also mean they would eventually die first.

Such a thought had caused him to clench his fist in his lap and try not to allow the realization to show on his face.

Eventually they'll die and he and the others would continue on living.

_"Darius, " His father's voice had snapped him from those morbide thoughts to something even more urgent, "You must inheirt the Golden Crystal."_

_Dairus had shook his head, "If I do that you'll lose all rights to it. You'll be defenseless!"_

_"I know that." Endymion breathes out softly, "However, we both cannot hold onto it at the same time. You need to become the sole owner of it."_

_"Why?" He looks at him confused, "Why is there a sudden need for it?"_

_"Because if you continue to use it and not inherit it, it'll eventually kill me."_

Now, Darius could only replay the conversation in his head as he laid on his bed with the curtains drawn and his arm covering his eyes. He would have to take it in order for his father to live on.

That would mean...

"Helios..." He mutters softly in the darkness of his room. Yes, he had learned what that meant. What it all would mean and felt conflicted feelings over it.

He would get to see Helios but on the other hand he was somewhat afraid of this responsibility. After all, what would it mean? Then again, Chibiusa seemed to handle it well so what was he afraid of?

He sighs before pulling his arm from his face and was instantly blinded by a light. What in the world?

Blinking rapidly he saw the source of it and simply shook his head slowly. "Benny, when are you going to go and be reborn?"

If a crystal could pout, he was pretty sure this one did. Still, he had tried to reason with it before.

"You have to. This life is over for you, Benny, why not go?" He watches for a moment as the starseed only lands on his shoulder, very intent, it seems to stay with him.

Just what he needed... "You know, it's kinda creepy that you're keeping a promise from a five year old who's kinda grown up now."

" It was a promise. Together forever." He heard her say.

Darius turns his head slowly seeing the long red haired woman smile at him before scrambling away and yelping when he fell off the bed and hit the floor.

"Ow..." He groans but looks up at her. She was far more translucent even before she was a ghost. That was saying something. "I.. wait.. I don't get it."

"What?" She huffs, "The promise or the fact I've manifested a form to talk to you?"

"Well.. both but the latter is really more important." He moves to sit up on the floor. "Either way, you can't stay here. I have school! There are things I have to do and you cannot always be there and follow me around Verbena."

"A promise is a promise, besides I can help." Verbena told him.

"With what?" He shook his head, "Why did you jump off that terrace? Who were you meeting that day?"

She frowns a little and sighs, "I..well.. I don't remember much about my death. I don't know what you mean by who I was meeting."

"Never mind, just never mind." As if he needed that extra complication in his life.

* * *

><p>"Jimmu get back!" Chryses said backing away, "It's going to eat us!"<p>

"No she won't." Jimmu pouts looking at her, "She's only playing." He turns back and sets the meat down, "Bella, stop scaring her. She's the queen's daughter."

The ruby red eyes rolled looking at her as the blue large feline predator strode over to the slab of meat licking it once before glancing over at Chryse's shaking form. "Hm.. I suppose. She's too skinny anyway."

"Where did she come from?" Chryses asked still trying hard not to breathe too loudly.

"Dunno." Jimmu said to her and sat down, "But she said she's here to protect Sailor Kinmoku, but I didn't think any of you guys would take having her around well."

"You could say that again." Chryses mutters sliding down to the floor. "I don't know what to tell the others. "

* * *

><p>"So this is Earth?" Yentile's nose wrinkles a little, "What a dumpy little place. And it smells."<p>

Cristal said nothing but continued on walking looking for a suitable place. He paused in front of an empty store and nods to himself, "This should do for now."

"What?" Yentile eyed the dumpy little thing, "You must be crazy! It's a nothing shop. Why would you want to eve go in there?"

"It will be something. This place is too big for us to search everywhere." The tall black haired man said walking inside, "We will need eyes and ears everywhere to know more and personally know the movements of our targets."

"I suppose so." Still she wrinkles her nose, her dark green eyes showed the obvious distaste. "Well we might as well get something good off this thing."

"It'll work." He told her, "Just wait."

* * *

><p>It roils within it's confinement with rage fueling it. How long? How long had it sent out a piece of itself to make the outside suitable enough cor it to thrive? Too long. Far too long and it had begun to believe that the piece had failed.<p>

Yet another failure like others. So close it had come to taking what belong to it and yet again it was denied.

Well not this time. Before, it had been pushed back and defeated but now having feasted o the remnants of hate and other emotions it had grown sizable in power.

Soon, it'll break free of this useless seal.

"I'll get you back for this. " It says into the darkness of it's own seal. "This time I'll swallow everything."

* * *

><p>"Hey Darius."<p>

Once more back at school, the prince turns to look at who had called him. He had a vague smile on his face at the head of his Karate club came up to him. "Shinozaki."

The light brown haired boy with deep purple eyes smiles heading over to him. "I just wanted to tell you about the competition that'll be coming up soon. The captain will be selecting members of the karate club to go this afternoon."

"I'm sure you'll get in." Darius said to him.

Shinozaki shook his head, "No way, you've improved a lot. I'm pretty sure you'll make it this time."

"I suppose so." He smiles a little but didn't feel it. So much to do. So much to think of. "Anyway, I guess we better get going. There's some announcement happening soon."

"Yeah." He nods following him. Though he idly wonders what this announcement would be about. Probably some stupid new rule.

* * *

><p>He was watching her and wonders how to go and ask her out. After all, it's not every day you get to ask out a princess. Especially one that is very available and beautiful as she was.<p>

"Ah, she'll never go with someone like me." Theo mutters shaking his head with a sigh. "I'm no where in her league..."

"Hmm? What are you going on about, Theo?" Mikan leans over his shoulder. "Or rather who?"

He blushed and hoped it didn't show, "What do you want, Mika?"

"I'm just curious is all." She smirks moving around to sit next to him and try to see what he was looking at. "Hm? Do you like her?"

He nods slowly and sighs, "Don't tell her, Mika, it might make this weird enough as it is!"

"Then ask her out." Mikan smirks a bit, "Or do you want me to do that?"

"What?" His violet-blue eyes widen, "N-no! Don't do that!"

"I think I will." With that the impish girl got up and jogs towards her cousin leaving the blonde gaping behind her, "Usa~!"

"Hm?" Chibiusa turns slightly hearing her nickname. "Ah, Mikan. What's up?"

Her senshi, all in their civilian forms, also turn curiously to hear what their princess's cousin had to say.

"Oh, it's only for you to hear." Mikan took her hand and dashes off.

Theo groans. "Great.. I'm doomed!"


	20. Kin Expy? What a weird name

**Chapter 20:** _"Kin Expy? What a weird name"_

* * *

><p>Just as he had thought it had been a rather pointless announcement about some supposedly important people coming to integrate with the school. Darius personally couldn't give a damn about that.<p>

A week and a half had found the Earth Prince stewing about in one of the many garden sectors. Having dodged his unwelcome fan club - really why did they persist on treating him differently all the time? Like a bunch of slaves or something- and equally his hate-club, he found a place to be alone for a while.

What did he expect?

After everything at that time the world hadn't changed. The sun still shown, people still went about their day and he was still a prince. It was as if nothing could mark the strange distance between him and Helios now. Especially what his father told him. Why hadn't Helios said anything about it?

Laying on the green grass beneath one of the oak trees, he stares up at the lush green canopy as sunlight barely managed to get through the leaves and land on him.

He breathes out, turning slightly on his side as he laid with his school uniform top bundled up underneath his head as he wore a simple white shirt underneath it.

Darius knew why Helios didn't tell him. Helios must've known him better than he knew himself because had he known what it would've done he would've never taken that pocketwatch or even try to learn magic at all.

He had always felt his father was better at these things. He would know what to do.

However, his mind turns to his mother. It was curious, but not necessarily an overnight thing. She had warmed up to him a bit more since then and had even given him one of her true smiles when they left that following morning.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but such a thing warmed him inside. Maybe.. just maybe..

"Do you always sleep outside?"

He glances up and groans inwardly, "When I don't want to be bothered? Yes."

The girl that was standing there was one of the newer arrivals to the school. Not to mention a candidate to becoming his fiance.

She was the first to arrive, the Princess of the Amethyst Kingdom, Ametha. She was younger than he was by almost 'two' years putting her in the same grade as Chibiusa- though technically his sister was far younger then that. Time seems to have had a hand in her moving to the middle school sector.

Ametha had silver colored eyes and very fine pale blonde hair that was swept up in a bun at the back of her head with two pigtails trailing down from that bun that stopped just above her waist.

She was the daughter of the Queen of Amethyst, Queen Rubina who his mother and younger sister seemed to have saved in the past at some point.

At least that's what his history book said.

"Is there any particular reason why you're bothering me?" Darius wasn't in the mood to entertain this girl- or any of the others.

"Don't be like that, Prince." Ametha smiles a bit at him, "I just wanted to see if that's a habit of yours."

"If you want to know my habits," He said getting up and taking the bundle with him, "The talk to my stalkers. They seem to know everything."

Ametha frowns a little. He was such an unwelcoming personality. Was he always this sour?

"I simply wanted to talk to you." She said trying not to feel hurt. "To be friends."

"If you'll excuse me." Darius moves abruptly away from her and kept walking. It was rude, he knew, but he couldn't think about them or even wanted to be near them. It didn't matter if they were friends or not.

The whole point was to produce an heir there anyway.

Which brought him back to his earlier thoughts of Helios. He still wouldn't talk to him, no matter how many times he tried. But why? Why would he do this?

"This is stupid!" He growls to himself.

"Darius?"

Glancing to the right he breathes out seeing his sister and Theo. There was something odd about the air between them, and suddenly he felt like an intruder right now. Which was weird since they were the ones to come up to him.

"Yeah?"

Chibiusa tilts her head a bit before saying, "Why don't you come with us and a few others? There's this new shop that's open and since it's after school we could go out and look around."

The purpose of this, of course, was to cheer her brother up. He had been sulking far too much lately so she believed this would remedy this.

"Alright. Lets change first." He said, "I'll meet you at the front in fifteen minutes."

"Sure." She smiles though glances at Theo as her brother walks off. "See? I told you."

"Yeah. It does look like it. But I'm sure he'll get over it soon." Theo said trying to reassure her, "Now, what about you?"

"What about me?" She tilts her head a bit, "I'm good."

"I know you are, but what would you like while we're out?" Theo asked as they started walking, "Who's coming with us?"

"I was thinking Kumara and Co-co might want to come- oh and CereCere and Palla-Palla too. Maybe Diana might want to come."

Theo shook his head, "Make it a caravan why don't you?"

"I need someone to carry everything." Chibiusa laughs walking off to her room leaving the blonde haired youth behind shaking his head.

"And I want to date her. " He said to himself turning around to do the same.

* * *

><p>"Crista, Yentile, report. How closer are you to finding those brats and the key?"<p>

"Yes, the humans are doing it for us." Crista said, "By using their love for trinkets, each of the items will send an alert to us when either was close by. Therefore no need to waste unnecessary energy or time on proxies."

"Very good. " The woman said, "Now, while you wait I have another task for you."

"What would that be?" Yentile was inwardly groaning. Not another one!

"It's a special mission that will require you to infiltrate certain areas of that city. We've gotten some very strange readings from these places." An image appeared before them as they saw the map. "Crista, you take that..building there and Yentile you will be heading north."

"North? What could possibly be up there?" Yentile's golden eyes widen and the whine was barely suppressed.

"We do not know, but we need you both to investigate it while we send more to support you. Kinmoku will be ours in a matter of days. Earth seems to be the best target for our mission. We don';t want any upsets, do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand." Crista nods bowing slightly, "We will being as soon as we're able."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Usagi!" Minako rushed into the queen's study panting and out of breath, "You must come quickly!"<p>

"Minako?" Serenity blinks looking at her long time friend curiously as she rose, "What's the matter?"

"Everyone's gathering at the port. It seems to be a ship from Kinmoku and it looks damaged!"

"Kinmoku?" Serenity's eyes widen before she picks up her skirts and moves to join her, "And the others?"

"Already down there." Minako answered, "Just in case. "

"Hm. " Serenity wonders what this could mean. After all, they weren't schedule to host any one from there any time soon. So why...? "Lets see what this is about."

By the time they arrived she could only gasp at the condition of the ship. It had suffered some damage at the original lift off but still, she looks towards it waiting like the others for it to open.  
>She saw Endymion and moves over towards him taking his hand.<p>

"Mamo-chan, " She looks up at him worriedly before looking at the ship, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." He answered unsure. "It could mean anything."

"Look it's opening!" Jadeite said readying himself.

"There are six life forms on that ship." Mercury only glances up at the ship again with her blue visor. "They're now exiting the ship."

The side of the ship opens before stairs unfolded to the ground.

They all held their breathe as the first of the six lifeforms steps out of the ship.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa smiles brightly at her friends and sibling motioning to the shop. "Some of the girls in my class said that this place has some very cool and vintage stuff. " She told them heading in, "It also has some very good jewelery selection."<p>

Darius, wearing nothing more then a white shirt with a sarcastic saying on it and a pair of blue jeans with converse black and white sneakers, looks up at the sign.  
>"Hm, Kin Expy?" He mutters to himself, "What a weird name."<p>

"It's fashionable." CereCere told him smiling, "All the fashionable shops have weird and trendy names."

He rolls his eyes a bit, "Why am I here again?"

"Because you are in need of some cheering up." Kumara told him with a grin, "Besides you've been acting like a something crawled up your ass and died."

"You know, you shouldn't talk to me like that. I am a crown prince you know." Darius didn't take too much offense to it.

"Exactly why I should." Kumara said moving inside as well with the others.

Darius glances around the shop taking in the knick knacks and the clothing. He had to admit some of it looked nice but he didn't see himself buying anything anyway.

After all who would he give them too? On the heel of that thought the white haired priest appears in his mind. Darius shook his head slightly before looking up seeing an aqua haired woman with golden eyes showing his sister and her friends something and Kumara asking the black haired man about a certain item.

Either way, Darius thought a bit eying an interesting looking necklace, it's nice to be somewhere that isn't the palace or the school for once.

"See something you like?" Pallapalla asked him suddenly causing him to jump a little before looking over at the blue haired girl, "That necklace would really suit you."

"I suppose." He shrugs a bit, "But it's not my thing."

"Oh come on! You need to buy something for yourself at least once." Pallapalla told him, "Just to have."

Darius pursed his lips for a moment before he gave and picks up the necklace that had a dragon charm clasping at a jewel in it's claws.

"I guess I could get this." He smiles a little before turning to go buy it.

* * *

><p>It was sickening. Serenity and the others couldn't believe what they heard as Jareth reports it to them with a weary but strained look.<p>

After the Kinmoku children had been looked at by Ami and Jimmu with Chryses and Agile were allowed to sleep, it left Deirdre and Jareth to give the news of their home-world to the others.

The looks they held varied from a little fear to full blow worry. If Kinmoku had fallen to that...

"Do you believe that they're still alive?" Haruka had to ask this.

"We don't know." Deirdre told her somberly, "Our parents were fighting to the very end to allow us to escape here to Earth to warn you."

Endymion frowns thinking about it. If the children were here that means the followers of the Regent was coming. It was coming and they needed to be prepared.

"You two should rest." Serenity told them as she rose from her seat, "We'll figure out something for now."

"You'll help us, won't you?" Jareth asked looking at them, "Please..I.. I didn't see.."

"Jareth." Deirdre looks over at her brother and shook her head, "It's not your fault. No one, not even the Brotherhood could've foreseen this."

"We should've fought, Deirdre." He counters, "We have the power to now. Would could've-"

"Gotten yourselves killed." Kunzite finished and shakes his head slightly, "If I may say, your sister is correct. Anything you could've done with these new found powers would've been rendered useless by your lack of training and experience."

Jareth looks at him wanting to argue but found he couldn't.

"Come, we'll discuss this more tomorrow." Serenity said ushering the two out. "Lets see if you two could eat something, hm?"

"You're too kind." Deirdre allowed herself to be lead off.

Jareth only casts one last look at the senshi and guardians before he too left.

"Now, " Endymion began looking around, "We have to prepare ourselves."

"And the children?" Makoto asked thinking of the two teams. "What of them?"

"We'll train them as we have but will advance them a little more." Nephrite said leaning back in his chair, "If we tell them now, they may hatch some crazy plan to go off and do this themselves. We need to make sure that they are fixed on defending this planet first. "

"Well that's a little stupid." Rei told him, "I know very well that as a kid I would find out things I wasn't suppose to. I think we should be honest with them on their next weekend here and train them as much as we can when we have them."

Kunzite finally stood, "Then it's settled."


	21. Gods Save them all

**Chapter 21:** _Gods Save Them All_

* * *

><p>Darius couldn't help but groan inwardly when Jareth was standing before everyone in the class he shared with Ren.<p>

Ren didn't seem to have an opinion about the red-haired student who only smirks at the others before him.

"This is Kou Jareth, a visiting dignitary to our school." their teacher said. "I want everyone to make Kou and his siblings feel welcomed at our school as long as they are here. Your seat is there behind Chiba."

Great. Darius thought, just what I needed. He couldn't help but notice the curious and rather predatory looks the girls were giving Jareth. It made him want to laugh. After all, Jareth would chew them up and spit them out when he was done.

Gods save them all.

Miraculously they made it through all the lessons without a single peep out of Jareth. Darius wasn't sure what was going on, but either way, he sighs softly packing up as class ended for the day.

So much homework, so much else to think about.

"Hey, Darius." Jareth was looking at him, "I need to talk to you."

Ren only sent a questioning look from across the room but eventually shrugs it off as something his brother would tell him if it was really important and left.

"Sure. My club doesn't start yet. We better hurry though." Darius told him moving to pick up his bag, "The fangirls will be here soon. So would the club recruiters."

Jareth had a blank look on his face but nods following him out.

"Ah! There he is!"

"Shit." Darius glances back at the girl that was pointing at them. "Come on!"

"Eh?" Jareth was utterly confused but when he saw the mob of girls and random guys he thought it was best to run after the blonde. "Wait up!"

"Alright but you better be quick. " Darius pants running, "They have a nose like some blood hounds!"

Jareth could only grunt as they jumped down the stairs and darted outside, "What kind of crazy school is this?"

"The kind where idols are hounded by crazy people." Darius paused looking around for a moment before dragging him off into the bushes. "They usually forget to look here."

"Where is here?" Jareth breathes out following him deeper into the small forest that was on the campus. Really it was more of an elaborate garden than not, but either way... "It's kinda nice."

"One of the few places most tend to ignore." Darius sighs and tosses his bag against the giant tree before taking the first layer of his uniform off, dropping it on top of the bag. "One thing though, you'll never gain any flab running from them all the time."

Jareth chuckles a little, "So that's how you stay in shape?"

Darius shook his head, "You barely changed. But why are you here? What did you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p>She absolutely -hated- this! It was cold, there was nothing even there and she was hungry now.<p>

But no, she had to go up to a remote place far away from any primitive civilization all to wander around an empty , wind whipping icy desert for some mythical place that her superiors wanted her to check out.

Least to say, Yentile was not a happy woman as she trudges on wrapped in warm protective clothing from head to toe but still felt cold.

"I cannot believe this. "She grumbles to herself walking on. "I hope Crista is choking right now! And what the hell IS this crap? WHY must it be so COLD?"

In all her rantings, Yentile failed to notice the crumbling ice patch underneath her feet that suddenly gave way and without warning the woman fell into the darkness below.

* * *

><p>"Agile?"<p>

The blue haired girl glances up seeing the pink haired princess walking towards her, "Oh, Princess Serenity.." She moves to stand but Chibiusa shook her head.

"Just call me, Usa." She smiles a bit, "I haven't seen you since I was a little girl over the com links." Curiously, the princess looks over at the golden strange compass in Agile's hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's an Astrolabe." She replies looking at it, "It's kinda like a compass I suppose. It has many uses and can even cast horoscopes if you're knowledgeable enough."

Chibiusa leans over looking at it, "It's so beautiful and can it really do that?"

"Hm." She nods." It's still in use today back..home. Though no one really takes it too seriously now."

"So.. why do you have it?"

Agile smiles a bit, "It's a personal treasure."

* * *

><p>"What about you, Darius?" Jareth had finished telling the blonde prince exactly why he and his sisters were there.<p>

Darius was really unable to say anything about it. It was terrible and he wanted to do something, however he knew that he couldn't. Especially since...

"What about me?" He asked looking away.

Jareth's brows rose, "I mean what has been going on with you since we last saw each other? Are you and Helios ?"

"Nothing." Darius answered so not feeling like having this conversation. "Nothing's been going on. Except.. Verbena."

"Verbena?" Jareth's brows rose in surprised, "what does she have to do with anything?"

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened." He began and explained exactly why Verbena had everything to do with it.

"And she's still -here-?" Jareth could hardly believe it. Really? His older sister? "Why won't she go back to the Cauldron?"

"Beats me." Darius sighs a bit leaning against the tree, "For some reason she wants to hang around with me. "

Jareth could only shake his head, "What's next? Beasts of burden will flock to you?"

"Gods I hope not!"

"Ahem."

Both boys jumped slightly before glancing over at a rather particular stern looking teacher.

"Don't you two have clubs to get to?" He said looking at them both.

"Er.. yeah.." Darius got up but frowns, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Perhaps." The teacher said before looking at both of them and gestures for them to go. "Now move along before you both have detention."

With the two gone, the dark haired teacher frowns watching them go and took off his glasses. "So," He said as his features reverted to Crista's image, " You all are here. Right where the seal must be. How convenient."

* * *

><p>The weekend came and the children returned to the palace as expected. They were first given an explainable of what was happening.<p>

JunJun, like many of the others, had wanted to go there and free the planet of it's current issue. However once again Kunzite had squashed the idea having told them that they had decided to go to Kinmoku in a few months time to see if they could find Kakyuu and the others.

In the meantime, they would train them harder up to the point until the older guardians left.

With that done, they settled in for the time being.

"My gods, she's cute!" Chryses said picking Yuzuki up. "I wish Mom and Mother would have another one. I miss the cuteness."

Chibiusa and the rest of the girls only laugh a bit as Yuzuki squirms in her grasps.

Then suddenly a dark blonde head pokes into the room and looks at them cheerfully.

"Hey have any of you lovely ladies seen Darius?" Kumara asks.

They shook their heads though Pallapalla said, "Try the next floor up. Maybe he's there?"

"Why do you say that?" VesVes glances at her older sister curiously.

"Oh, I saw him when I was coming here. He was looking at a wall really intensely." Pallapalla shrugs a bit, "I thought he was thinking of putting up a painting or something."

"Alright, thanks!"

* * *

><p>He was indeed standing there staring at the place where the Golden door was usually. After Helios refused to speak to him, the door had disappeared.<p>

And now..

"You're here." He touches it and pushes the door open. Elysion. A place he hadn't thought he'd see so soon or again.

But here it was. The soothing sounds of the animals, the wind rustling in far off trees. He could see a herd of horses not to far from him and one in particular that stood out. White wings, a golden horn and a pale main that had the undertone of blue in it.

"Pegasus." He couldn't help but smile to himself. Pegasus had been the first he met that he could remember.

_"Wow! Daddy, that horse has wings!" He must've been four at the time._

_"His name is Pegasus." The priest that was to be his tutor said as he came to greet them, "He is my favorite steed out of all of them."_

He smiles at that but sighs a bit looking away. Where was Helios?

That's when he saw a flash of white hair and clothing.

"Helios.." Darius rushes forward following after it as it entered the forest. He kept chasing it until he almost lost sight of the white haired priest.

"Gods, how does he move so fast?" He mutters panting a little. Still, he walks forward but pauses hearing a beautiful melody play in the air.

"What a sweet tune." Darius walks forward feeling lulled a little by the sound. "I didn't know he played a flute."

Yet as he clears the trees, the white figure sitting there on a rock was not who he expected.

"You're not Helios."

An odd elfin looking boy looks up and stops playing the flute. His translucent wings fluttered a bit showing an almost rainbow color to them His hair was short but more wavy than Helios was and the front locks were purple as he takes in Darius's appearance with his emerald green eyes.

"Of course I'm not Helios." He said simply tilting his head slightly. "I am Perle. A dream fairy and emissary to Helios from the other Dream fairies."

Strangely the first thing that popped into Darius's mind was of the story he told his little sister Yuzuki, about Paris. Could this be?

"Dream fairy? I thought those were just a story?"

Perle shrugs simply, "To those that have outgrown us, yes. We are a story. You're far too old to believe in such things."

It was strange, this meeting as it were, "Then how can I see you if I'm not suppose to believe in such things?"

Perle only shrugs again, "You are not a normal human. Neither is any one in that palace of yours. Especially.." He raises the flute up to his lips again, "Your little sister."

"What about her?" Darius sounded defensive, "There's nothing wrong with her."

"Oh..there is but there isn't. She's an odd one, however I'll look after her the same." Perle answers, "And if you're looking for Helios. He's at the shrine."

Darius wanted to ask more but the dream fairy seemed to ignore him in favor of playing his flute. Sensing there was no more to be had, he turns away and starts to look for Helios.

* * *

><p>Yentile groans getting up after having passed out for a few hours. "Where am I?"<p>

It was uncommonly warm inside of this cave and she reaches down getting her flashlight and turning it on.

"What a weird place. It could use some decorating."

Still, it felt creepy and she hugs herself a bit tighter walking down the dark corridor growing warmer and warmer. She loosens her jacket and took off the scarf as sweat began to bead on her forehead.

"Why is it so fucking hot?" Her golden eyes swept the creepy place and frowns more. "There's something strange here."

That's when she saw it. Ahead of her something glowing a deep shade of red in the distance.

"What is that?"

As she drew nearer, she could feel the immense power grow more and brighter with each step she took.

Then a sudden flash, Yentile raises her hands up dropping the flashlight as her screams grew loud. The Light covered her and filled the cavernous room completely and then...

The light faded away as if it was never there in the first place, leaving behind an empty room and a flashlight.


	22. Hope they don't see

**Chapter 22:** _Hope they won't see this_

* * *

><p>"I have not heard from Yentile." Crista said bowing before the communicator. "She could've very well have gotten herself into trouble."<p>

"Do not worry about her." The woman told him, "We'll send someone there to look in on it. What about the Key and the Seal? Have you found it?"

"Ah. The signal for the Key is at the palace. It never seems to leave. We may have to wait." Crista told her. "I believe the Key is in something, but I'm not sure."

The figure in the hologram seemed disgruntled, "Very well." She said, "And those brats?"

"Ah. " He nods again, "They are here as well. The Seal is right where you believed it. However, it'll take some doing to unleash it. We may have to wait until the festival."

"Festival?" Dark eyes narrow in on him, "What is the meaning of this?"

Crista stood and walks towards an old looking book with unfamiliar symbols on it, "You see, my lady, the method for unsealing it is almost ritualistic. It requires more power then we have now. However, as a teacher at this...primitive school, I'll be able to have a hand in it."

"You better not disappoint me, Crista. But proceed with your plans. I'll send others to help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Helios." Darius calls to him looking around the immaculate shrine. He had only been there a few times, having preferred to stay outside of the shrine. It always seemed as if...something was living there and it always gave him a weird feeling. "Helios? Where are you?"<p>

"I'm here." His voice was soft as he looks up from the roses that seemed to grow everywhere in the shrine. "Are you here for the Golden Crystal?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Dairus told him walking up to him, "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you let me be a fool and think-?"

"Because you would've ignored me or worse yet, refuse." Helios answered setting the water pail down. "To hear it from your father would be more valid than from myself."

Darius couldn't really argue that. It was true, he took his father's word far more seriously than most. Still it didn't help the strange ache he was feeling, "Helios, why haven't you allowed me to see you until now?"

"You don't need to see me." Helios turns from him, "You have your pick of brides outside of this world that you should devote time to get to know them. You will marry one of them after all."

"But.." He only moves forward and pulls Helios into his arms, "It doesn't mean that I care for them. Helios, don't leave me alone."

"I cannot give you what is required." Helios had to be steadfast. He couldn't give in to the Prince. Not now, when it was so obvious that it would be better off if he forgotten him.

"Fuck that." He said harshly tightening his hold. "As long as I have you I don't think I need anything else. I'll eve give up the throne if I have to."

Helios turns suddenly to look at him, "Don't do that. The Earth will not have it to have a Moon child on her throne." There was almost a frightened look to his eyes. "She will do whatever it takes to dethrone her. Don't let the world go to such chaos over me!"

Darius only purses his lips, "But I love you."

Helios shook his head slowly and only tries to move away, however Darius didn't seem to want to let go of him.

"You said it yourself, Prince." Helios knew that this was not going to end pretty. " Romantic love has destroyed more than one empire. Will you let it destroy another?"

Darius grits his teeth, "That's not fair."

"Nothing is fair." Helios replies evenly, "Not this world or the next. "

"Helios..." Darius could only look at him with a pained expression before kissing him.

Whatever Helios was about to say was muffled by his lips and for the life of him, Helios couldn't turn him away.

After a moment, Darius broke the kiss, his ocean blue eyes held something that made the priest shiver in his arms. A familiar sight to him as Helios looks away trying to breathe a little.

"Not here." Was all the priest said before finally leading him back to his quarters.

Once the door was closed, Helios looks at the young man he had watched grown up. Handsome, he could've easily have had anyone if he so desired so why...?

"Will you accept the crystal this time?"

"Will you always let me come to see you?" Was what Darius asks softly. "I don't want this to be it, Helios."

He knew very well he should end it right then and there. He should tell him yes. He could've lied to him.. but...

"It's not the end." Helios walks forward disrobing.

Whatever meaning Darius got from it, it seemed to reassure him as he embraces Helios once more. This time taking his time to make sure every inch of the priest had been paid attention to.

* * *

><p>"Kumara?" Hiroshi blinks seeing the dreadlocked man pacing the hallway, "What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm looking for the prince." Palla said something about him being around here, but I haven't found anything."

Hiroshi tilts his head for a moment, "What do you need him for?"

"It's almost time for training. He'll miss it. Not to mention I wanted to see if he wanted to go to the district." Kumara told him and stretches a bit, "He's been rather depressing as of late. Even with the Kinmoku kids here too."

"Hm.. I'm sure he'll turn up." Hiroshi shrugs slightly, "Speaking of which, have you seen either Jareth or Chryses?"

Kumara fell into step with the red haired male, "Eh? What would you need them for?"

"Some of these things here don't make sense." Hiroshi said to him, " I mean, what Agile's said. There's a strange gap here." He points to a paragraph. "though it could've been stress. Zoicite wants to confirm it before they leave in a few months."

"Hm.. well, I mean the girl did lose her parents to them and her home world. It could rattle anyone's memory" Kumara offers.

"True." Hiroshi said, "But I'm just going to need to check and make sure."

* * *

><p>He sat up and looks down at the prince's sleeping face. He only leans over and kisses his forehead as a symbol briefly flares to life then disappears.<p>

"To love is to let go." He mutters quietly before finally getting up. How many lifetimes did he remain this way yet only to have his heart moved by only three people? He wanted to. Gods he wanted to give in to the Prince however..

"I love you, but because I love you I have to let you go." He brushes his cheek again and only lays back down for now. Let Darius believe this for a while longer. Just a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Jareth frowns watching Agile covertly yet again. What was she doing with that thing? He became more and more suspcious as time wore on that something wasn't right with her.<p>

But what?

"What are you doing Jareth?" Deirdre walks up to him slowly looking at him. "You should be in bed now. It's night here."

"I can't sleep." He answered but continues to watch Agile, "Something is not right with her. I'm telling you, Deir. She's up to something."

"What could she possibly be doing that makes her suspicious?" She follows his gaze. "It's just stargazing at best."

"Yes, but she never had an interest in it before!" He turns his dark purple eyes on her, "That is what's troubling. Everything about her has changed even before then. It just doesn't feel right."

Deirdre frowns contemplating this, "Have you spoken to her about it?"

"No, but I have been following her. I feel as if I take my eyes off her for one second she'll disappear or do something that could be important." He answered rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Either way, it looks like she's done now."

It was unsettling but she nods slowly, "Very well, I'll also watch her. "

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Serenity asks looking towards Ami then back at the sleeping figure on the bed. "He hasn't woken up since this afternoon. I'm worried, Ami."<p>

Ami nods but scans the king once more, "It just reads that he's simply exhausted himself somehow. His aura, though is weaker then before. Similar to yours when you lost possession of the Silver Crystal."

"Do you think that Darius inherited it already?" Serenity sounded mildly shock. "Now of all times?"

Ami simply shrugs before turning towards Nephrite who stood silent with Kunzite.

"It's highly possible." the Dark haired man told the queen. "At times it used to be that the kings and queens of earth have a period of weakness when the crystal was passed on. He'll regain some of his power within a few months."

Kunzite frowns a little, "However, it was during such a time of weakness that the King and Queen of Earth fell to the influences of the likes of Beryl that got them both killed." He glances up at her, "He needs to be protected during this time. If we're attacked..."

"His highness may be the first to fall out of any of us." Nephrite finishes.

Serenity worries her lower lip but nods slowly. It wasn't the first time she wished for the Silver Crystal back in her possession. If only to protect the people she loved.

* * *

><p>Months seemed to fly by and before Darius noticed it, it was time for the school Festival. He had seen what had happen to his father the moment he had inherited the Golden Crystal. The man had become weakened but with help from everyone he had regained enough power so far that he didn't need help much.<p>

It was around the next time he went back to school was he approached by the new teacher, Kurista Khorma, who had become the new drama teacher and wished to use him in his play.

At first, Darius had refused, he wasn't that good of an actor, however with prodding from Jareth - he had enthusiastically joined the production along with his sister, Diana, and Theo to name a few.

So, he relented and some how was playing the lead- he had no idea how that happened.

"Still say Jareth would've been better." He was saying when they were finishing up the banner, "He's more enthused by this than I am."

"Don't say that." Rubina, the princess of the Ruby Kingdom, told him and helps him hang it up. "You're pretty decent."

He only shook his head. After his time with Helios had resumed on a some what uneven pace, he had become a little nicer towards the Stone Kingdoms Princesses. He still didn't care which one it was.

Breathing out he nods to himself. "Done."

"Better hurry and get ready for dress rehearsal." Rubina told him tucking away a hot pink colored lock of hair behind her ear, "Khorma-sensei is going to be really tough now."

"Right. " He turns to leave. The only more depressing part about this was that the Shitennou and the Inner Senshi were going to miss this. It was decided that because the Inner senshi were far more familiar with Kinmoku that they and the Shitennou should go ahead leaving the Outer Senshi and the two others behind.

He remembered during the meeting the Shitennou looked so anxious about leaving his father's side for the first time. Then again, they were better at some things then the Inner senshi were.

In any case, they would be leaving sometime today while he and the others were at school. Something about 'not having stowaways on board'.

"Ah, Darius!"

Turning to the sound of the young child's voice, Darius smiles seeing Jimmu dashing up in his sailor uniform that the boys were required to wear in his grade level. He was in the elementary division and had often snuck out to come visit everyone else in the high and jr. high division.

"I'm really excited about the play!" His golden eyes even conveyed the happiness he felt. "I can't wait to see you and everyone up there."

"I hope I don't disappoint." Darius only reaches over and ruffles the child's hair. "You won't get into trouble now will you? Everyone's working hard to make this a good festival."

"Me too!" the little boy grins, "My class is running this thing were you can catch goldfish! I hope you come by."

"Jimmu." The throaty voice belong to a blue haired woman with intense ruby-red eyes and an olive tone complexion. "Don't bother the prince. He's got a lot of work to do and you do too, cub."

Her hairstyle had been different before. It had been similar to Kakyuu's with shorter hair, but now the blue haired woman had simply let it down and put it all in a braid that trails down to her waist. She was dressed as a gym teacher and certainly sported the look here.

"He's not, Bellatrix." Darius glances at her. It was startling still to see her as a woman and not that giant looking panther. "Either way I gotta go."

"Hm" Jimmu nods before turning to leave. "Ne Bella, lets see if Co-co wants to play?"

"Doesn't he have things to do too?" Bellatrix wanted to roll her eyes but her lips turned slightly. Kids. And she was working with a whole lot of them in the Elementary division.

It was nice to see such young ones working on so many things diligently.

* * *

><p>"We've encountered some delays in getting there." She said to him. "You must proceed without us."<p>

"Very well. I hope the inconvenience doesn't ruin all your plans my lady."

She snorts, "They will not. Kinmoku is ours, that little resistance will be nothing once the seal is released. This new annoyance will be nothing as well."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The festival began without a hitch and Darius was anxious somewhat. Actually he and his sister were both anxious because for the first time in a long time their parents- in disguise of course- would come to see them.<p>

"I wonder what they'll look like?" Chibiusa glances excitedly at her brother as they walked down the crowded narrow walkway where there were vendors on either side. "All this food smells so good!"

"Open your mouth a little wider why don't you?" Darius only gave her a glance with a slight smirk, "I don't think you have it wide enough to suck in the people and food."

"Don't be so mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who's being mean?" Darius grins, "Just telling the truth here."

She huffs but smiles a little, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Darius. We were really worried for a moment."

"It's alright." He shrugs a bit, "There was nothing to worry about." Glancing up he froze. Oh gods no, he thought backing away.

"Darius?" The pink haired princess blinks a bit.

"Hide me!" He looks to his sister almost begging her. "Please it's -them-"

"Them? Who-?" Chibiusa didn't finish the sentence as they appeared.

The High school Division's top four students and their underlings. All were grinning at the hapless prince.

"Prince Darius!" The leader, Sorano Kyoko, points to him, "You're coming with us!"

"No way!" Darius backs away, "You'll have to take me prisoner!" With that he prepares to run but failed to remember there was -more- than just the group in front. There was always more. Behind him the girls of this strange group had surrounded him with the few males there to play muscle.

"Shit." Darius knew there was no way out as he was promptly mobbed and dragged off leaving his sister quite confused.

"What's going on?" She blinks owlishly seeing her brother struggling and dragged off.

"It's nothing." Mikan said to her as she and Susan came up behind her, "See, Theo's in it too. It's a contest to see which class can make the most convincing looking girl from a boy in their class."

"Ohhh!" Chibiusa nods before she grins suddenly with an unholy glee that only siblings could muster, "You got the camera right?"

"You bet I do!" Susan chirps, "Like I would -miss- this?"

"Lets get some snacks! I want to see this." Chibiusa said. Oh this was a good day indeed!

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Darius whines , "I mean what do I get out of this?"<p>

"Well, at least you're not alone." Theo told him but his face was turned towards another person.

"Hold still! I have to apply the eyeshadow carefully." She said to him. "Ah, Ayame, do something with this hair!"

Darius could only picture the humiliation that he was about to endear. Hope Jareth isn't out there. He thought. The only saving grace was that Helios wouldn't be there.

Unfortunately for Darius, the king and queen had to practically dragged the reluctant priest out to the Festival.

"It's not my place." He was flustered as they stepped out of the car. "I should be in Elysion-"

"Oh come on, Helios." Serenity smiles and tugs at her now black hair. "I'm sure Elysion can last a few hours without you."

Endymion could only smile as he and the others got out of their respective cars and headed into the school. He himself was in plain clothes with a normal looking cane and his hair was a noticeable shade of dark blue. "Just enjoy the day."

Helios himself only sighs in resignation that the royal family was conspiring against him in some way. Even little Yuzuki was grinning at him with her cute bob hairstyle

"I'm curious about the play." Artemis said smiling a bit. "It's a shame Luna volunteered to stay behind though. But at least I can record it."

"Hm." Serenity frowns a little, "I wish she had learned to loosen up a little."

"If she did that, there wouldn't be a Diana." Artemis smirks a bit as the queen blushed and the others laughed a little.

"Ah, looks like they're having a contest over there." Michiru said, "We're going to look at it, right Haruka?"

"Sure." She smiles at the aqua haired woman, "Why don't you guys go ahead and find out where the play is?"

"Sure thing." Serenity smiles a bit but watched her daughter toddle off towards the game, "Ah, Yuu~"

* * *

><p>Agile should've been manning the film society's booth, but she was out looking around for the right spot. It had to be there. Frowning she looks down at the grounds of the school seeing all the people milling around. Taking out the astrolabe, she knew it would do no good to use it now with the sun still out however, she was looking at the last coordinates on it.<p>

"Hm.." She frowns a bit turning slowly as she follows the path before looking up once more. Her blue-green eyes landed on the stage where the play was. "It can't be."

"What can't be?"

At the sound of Jareth's voice, she froze before turning slowly to face him. "Jareth. Have you been spying on me all this time?"

"Of course." His dark purple eyes were hard as he stares at her, "You've been acting strange even before the Princess Exams. I've followed you around everywhere. You're not as cautious as you think, Agile."

"Jareth it's not what you think." She said taking a defensive stance, "It has to do with Verbena!"

"Verbena? What does she have to do with any of this?" Jareth wasn't sure if he should even trust her. "Why all this secrecy?"

Agile sighs softly looking down for a moment before looking back at him with eyes that were not the same color as before.

"It has to do with Verbena's death and why she died."

* * *

><p>This..was.. utterly humiliating! Darius kept wanting to pull the skirt down, but the girls made him stand still.<p>

What sort of torture was this? He wondered as he and the other boys were lined up for the final inspection.

Gods, he hoped his parents weren't out there to see this.


	23. Open and Unseal

**Chapter 23:** _Open and Unseal_

* * *

><p>"Helios." Serenity turns to him before handing him the tickets, "Make sure Haruka and Michiru gets these?"<p>

He blinks a little but nods, "Of course."

Turning the white haired youth walks back to where they had left them.

Hotaru only watched him from where she was and shook her head before turning to look at Yuzuki who was apparently looking at the fox masks and wanted one.

"What is it, Yuu?" She smiles softly looking from the masks to the game, "You want to play for them?"

Yuzuki nods though pouts a little since it was the ring toss. She was much to little to play.

Feeling a little pity for her, Hotaru moves to play the game. Just as the dark haired woman picks up one of the rings a vision struck her.

"_The one in darkness will be unsealed..._" She mutters staring at the ring.

"'Taru?" Yuzuki glances up at her curiously pulling on her skirt.

"Hm? " She blinks snapping out of it before smiling, "Lets win that mask."

* * *

><p>"My, is it me or are the young men becoming more feminine?" Michiru smiles a bit stealing a glance at Haruka. "Or should they take a lesson from you?"<p>

Haruka shook her head amused before looking over the crowd. "Hm? Isn't that Chibiusa?"

"It's nice to see her with her friends." Michiru said smiling as the contest began.

It had only taken a little while for Helios to find the two lovers watching the show. He walks over, careful not to bump into any one and held the tickets up.

"She wished for you to have these for the play." He told them and glances at the bizarre scene. "Or..is this a play?"

"No, it's a contest." Michiru smiles at him, "The classes that enter have to take one boy from their class and the goal is to make the boy look passable for a girl."

Helios only tilts his head a bit, "Oh, they're not actors then."

"Why do you say that?" Haruka glances at him curiously.

"Though I've never been, I've seen the custom before where young boys dressed up and played women." He told them, "This is not as different as that."

"Well, either way, the class that is the closest is the one that wins. " Michiru looks back amused, "Oh I believe that's Theo there."

Sure enough the light blonde haired tan-skin boy walks out on the catwalk wearing a red poofy dress with rather loud make up on.

He seemed extremely embarrassed and looked as if he couldn't wait to get off the catwalk.

Behind the scene, Darius was put in line with the others- some that were really unhappy and some that must've been promised something for this. Darius was dressed in a pale lavender and white dress with white sleeves that were joined to the bodice with white daisy ornaments that matched the hair clip in his hair.

After Theo came off the catwalk, it was his turn. Great.

_Please don't let no one I know be out there!_ He thought to himself.

"Remember, Chiba." Sorano said to him pushing her glasses up, "Be graceful and act like a girl. We want to win that trip to Hawaii for our class!"

"But-" He could get out of this! He could offer to take them all.

"No buts, now go!" She pushes him out onto the stage as the announcer calls out the class number.

He froze for a good half minute before taking steps out on the catwalk. Perhaps the saving grace is that they didn't have to wear heels but stockings at least.

_Just stay cool,_ he thought to himself, _think of how they make the girls practice this stupid stuff._

So he pretended not to look out in the crowd and walks out holding the white skirt of the dress up slightly as he had seen his sister and mother do. He does the appropriate turns and pause before turning back around and heading back behind the curtain.

In the audience, Chibiusa could only smirk a bit. "Guess someone was paying attention to those instructors."

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't have it recorded." Susan said with Mikan smiling a bit. " He's pretty graceful for a boy."

Meanwhile, Michiru was at least pleasantly surprised by this. "Who would've thought our young prince would've made such a lovely young princess."

"That can't be Darius." Haruka began still trying to get over it a bit that her nephew made a pretty girl. No way. Never.

Her lover only laughs slightly at her denial before glancing over at Helios amused before reaching out and pushing his chin up.

"You can close your mouth now." She couldn't help but tease him. It was too funny and not too often that they get to see such a flustered priest.

"I.. um." Helios blushed before turning, "I should get back with the others."

"Now now, " Michiru settles a hand on his shoulder, "Why not wait until it's over and see the results?"

"But the-" He was looking for an excuse however he could see he would not get away.

* * *

><p>"Jareth?" Deirdre had been looking for her brother all day. And now, she finally made her way up to the roof top of a building across from the main High school division. "Where could he be?"<p>

She breathes out frowning a bit before turning towards the other building and gasps softly.

Agile and Jareth were there and it didn't look friendly at all.

Deirdre steps back as her hand went into her pocket. Jareth could be in trouble. After all, he had no real training like they did with his powers.

"Besides..." She mutters softly, " It's my job to fight anyway." She felt the transformation item in her hand before pulling it out.

On the other side Jareth's body was tense. Just what did this all mean? And how did Agile know all this? How?

"How did you find any of this out?" He asked her but a shadow passed over them and landed in front of him. "Star Fighter..." He stares at the long pink ponytail and the familiar 'flower' hairstyle of his older sister. "What are you doing? You're not suppose to-!"

"I thought there was a problem between you two." She said looking straight at Agile. Her outfit was almost typical of a starlight with out the golden belt but was replaced by a different two tone belt instead. A short almost flower pelt like skirt with shorts underneath where both the skirt and the edge of the shorts were light blue. The black boots were topped at the knee with knee guards.  
>"And I know she's been acting extremely bizarre even before hand. you said so yourself."<p>

"It's not just that. "Jareth looks at her, " She says it's here. The seal is here."

"What seal?" The trio looked towards the door seeing Chryses with Hiroshi and Cere-Cere behind her as they walked onto the roof. "What are you talking about?"

"How did you know we were here?" Star Fighter ask.

Hiroshi sighs softly, "We felt the energy pulse, and most likely others have too. It would be best to drop it."

She was hesitant looking at the blue haired sister before she did so. "Very well, what seal did she say was here?"

Agile looks towards them, "The Seal of the Regent. It's here on earth underneath the school grounds."

* * *

><p>With the contest over - apparently his class won. Much to his annoyance- Darius had to hot foot it over to the stage which meant he wouldn't have any time to change.<p>

Wonderful.

It only got better as he spotted his aunts and Helios ahead of him.

_Oh this was just great_. He thought, though he hoped they didn't notice or saw the event.

He was never that fortunate.

"Darius." Michiru smiles looking at him, "Well, we now know what it would've been like if you had been a girl. A very pretty one at that."

"Aunt Michiru.." His cheeks were already red and Haruka's smirk didn't help this.

Haruka just pats his shoulder, "We'll see you at the stage and...well. Congratulations on your class wining."

He was only a little relieved when they left but glances at Helios for a moment before he began walking using the less crowded shortcut to the stage. "I..um.." He was at a loss in how to explain himself or his appearance.

"You're very beautiful." Helios said to him smiling. He could see how tense Darius was and could only mentally shake his head.

Darius glances away blushing, "I..uh.. didn't really volunteer for it." He mumbles, "They kinda just dragged me into it."

"Either way, you still look beautiful." He smiles a little bit. Already his mind was changing. Just a little bit. For now, he decided to stay with him. At least until... "It's quite tempting."

"Tempting?" Darius looks at him curiously, barely noticing they had stopped moving. "How is it tempting? I'm a guy in a _dress_."

Helios laughs softly pulling him close, "Some of the most beautiful people in the world are those that are androgynous. " He kisses him softly at first before deepening it.

Darius returns it, feeling a little strange this way since he usually ended up as the aggressor but this time it was entirely Helios in that role. Darius simply held it for as long as he could pressing against the priest, soft sound came from him before the kiss ended and he was breathing a bit harder than before.

"If only I had more time." He mutters nipping Helios's lower lip. "But the play is in a few."

"There's always after." Helios smiles slightly giving him a quick kiss. "We'll have more than enough time."

Darius just felt that nothing could go wrong now as he nods his agreement and walks with him holding his hand. " come visit me in my dorm room. It's a private room."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Hiroshi stares at Agile hard, "That this seal is here? Why is it even here?"<p>

Agile sighs softly, "It's here because a long time ago a group, under the orders of the Kinmoku Queen of that time, they were suppose to seal it away on a planet where it wouldn't be disturbed." She looks out over the field, "Somewhere on this land, they chose a spot and sealed it within the ground there. Without the sealing method, it should stay. That's why I had the astrolabe with me."

"What does all this have to do with our sister?" Jareth stares at her, "Did she kill her self? Or was she murdered? How did you find this out?"

Agile shifted her weight a bit looking away before saying, "Verbena found out about the sealing method- how to seal and unseal it- and the location. However she was not the only one. Someone else wanted to use it to topple the monarchy with it."

The blue haired princess turns away from them entirely, " She was trying to figure out who and then...well.. They found out about her." She looks at them, "She wasn't murdered. She committed suicide to protect the secret. "

"...But it doesn't look like she did a good job." Cere-Cere said looking skeptical, "They took over your planet and maybe they're here somewhere trying to find it."

"What makes you think they're here?" Hiroshi glances at her. "They could be anywhere else."

"I remember what it's like to work for people like them." She began her voice sounded haunted. " If they're like that they wouldn't give up so easily. They would've sent agents out to scout out the land and then they would move in."

"The only new people we've had was Khroma and those princesses." Hiroshi said glancing at them. "Do you think..?"

"Maybe." Deirdre said, "I've never seen this 'Khroma' before. Is he the drama teacher in this division?"

"Yeah." Hiroshi nods a bit, "What does the sealing technique look like?"

"There's a few parts to it. One is raising power and the other has to deal with a 'key' of sorts." Agile told them, "But I don't know what the key looks like. It could be anything."

"Then we better start figuring out where it is." Hiroshi said turning, "I don't like things being left unguarded."

* * *

><p>The play had started without a hitch, Darius still wasn't sure about his role in it but had done his best every time he was on stage.<p>

Now was the final act, the part that's supposed to free the slumbering princess. Which was usually the part they didn't rehearse on the stage for some reason.

He supposed Khroma-sensei wanted it to be a surprise. Either way, he sat still as they smudged Make up on him and ruffled his hair to make it look like they had been in a fight before it was time for him and Chibiusa to go on.

She played his side-kick who had helped him throughout the entire play from his position as a 'boring' barkeep's son to an adventurer.

Part of the scene, like with most of the play, they get participation from the audience.

"Ready?" He glances at his sister as they started towards the stage.

"Yup." She smiles before putting on her 'exhausted' face since they were supposedly have been running away from the pirates of the last scene.

Jogging out back under the hot lights and stares of the audience, Darius and Chibiusa slipped back into their 'roles'.

"We finally made it here." Darius said gesturing with his hand, "I can't believe it exists!"

Chibiusa smirks tilting her head, "I told you so! Now quick, we need to release the princess! But we need help." She tilts her head looking out over the audience, "Who should help us?"

"I don't know." He also turns to look out over the crowd, "Who should it be?"

* * *

><p>"So how do you know this?" Jareth asked again for the thousandth time as they walked around the other division.<p>

"The truth is.." Agile looks away, "Verbena told me. Back at the palace her spirit came to me in the most disturbing way and..." She touches her chest thinking a bit as her heart pounded, "I think.. a piece of her is in me. She possessed me briefly. With it all her memories came... and.. I.. I couldn't sit by and let her sacrifice be nothing."

"I see..." Jareth looks away. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know who to trust any more. Even you were acting strange, Jareth." She told him and breathes out, "Her desire to help and protect Darius was also strong. So.. I had to. I couldn't ignore it."

Jareth breathes out shaking his head a little. " Why does this family keep so many secrets?" He glances up, his dark purple eyes scanning the area as he then found the play's stage and drifted towards it. "All this could've been avoided."

"True." She breathes out a bit, "Either way the Astrolabe helped me pin point the area where the seal could be. It's in this area but I don't know where exactly."

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Jareth told her looking on with a faint smile at the play. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Agile glances at the screen for a moment before looking away, "A little, now. It's just a crush even though...Even though I wouldn't take back what I said to him then. We would've made a nice couple. I wouldn't turn him down if he comes for me."

"I doubt you would've stand it." He told her amused a little, "After all, he is steadfast in his refusal to marry for love. So that means even if he married you, he would probably never love you."

"There is that." She snorts a little, "That boy has some really...strange ways about him. But I guess it is like Mom had said, that that family produces a lot of unrequited lovers. "

"So you're going to take revenge now?" Jareth looks at her skeptically, "After all this time?"

"Oh no, that's too much work. After all the time I spent on keeping him and this world alive? No, I think I'll just discreetly spread rumors and sic his fangirls on him. " Agile gave him a cheeky smile. "Far more fun that way."

"Devious.. just devious."

* * *

><p>"Kunzite?" Jupiter looks over at the pale haired man, "Do you think we'll be able to stop them from going to earth at this rate?"<p>

"Well, with the Brotherhood that's lending us help and others, I am hoping so." He looks over a map that they had managed to smuggle out to the main palace and in the underground where they were hiding out. "I think if we take out the ports here and there, we could cripple them for some time."

"We must." Kakyuu said breathing a bit, "We don't have as much time. Through Jareth's old contacts, we've learned that they may have already located the seal on earth."

Taiki nods, "I don't know if the message Mercury sent will arrive on time. It took us a long time by ourselves to reach Earth. It could be as well that it would take months."

"Space travel." Mars mutters, "Weird things happen."

"Well it's because there's so many satellites floating out there that the message could be bounced off of a lot of things before it even reaches Earth. Unlike directed travel which is what we do and consciously find our way there." Mercury explained.

"Either way," Zoicite stood looking away a bit from them, " We have to end this. Their leader is gone, so now might be a good time to cause some confusion and cut down the top officials."

"That would mean massacring an entire clan." Yaten sounded bitter but understood it. "I hate building that sort of reputation."

"In war," Nephrite rose finally from where he had been crouching, " it's impossible to be kind."

"Lets just get this over with." Venus said huffing a little, "We are so missing Darius and Chibiusa's play!"

"Is that all you think about?" Zoicite raises a brow at her, "This is serious you know. "

"I know that." She snaps a little, "But if I don't get some jokes in it'll be too depressing!"

* * *

><p>"Ah there's our volunteer!" Chibiusa said point out at Yuzuki. "Come up and help us release the princess!"<p>

Serenity only grins but lets the girl run up there on her own. "Artemis get a good shot of this."

"Of course." He tries not to roll his eyes at that but continues to film it. "Luna doesn't know what she's missing."

Hotaru sat rather still and quiet next to them. For the entire time her lips had been turned into something of a frown as she concentrated on the strange feeling she was getting from this. What was it?

Something was going to happen. But what?

Michiru glances over at her 'daughter' concerned about her. "Hotaru? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Something feels strange about all this. This place.. it's not normal."

Haruka looks towards the stage as well. She was right, but even Haruka couldn't put her finger on it.

"Alright we have our volunteer!" Darius smiles, "Ok, now what you have to do is stand in the center here and turn the opposite way we're walking and say the magic words with us."

"Remember you need to say them loudly so the princess can hear you." Chibiusa adds nodding.

"Hm." Yuzuki nods standing where she was suppose to smiling a bit.

"Alright here we go!" Darius stood on his mark, with Chibiusa in the middle of both him and Yuzuki. "The magic words are, _'Pal me donse an une.'_ "

"Think you can remember that?" Chibiusa asked her.

She nods again. "Hm."

So they started with Darius and Yuzuki walking in the same direction but Chibiusa was walking in the opposite as the chanted the words.

In the audience, Hotaru stood up suddenly, her eyes wide, "We have to stop this play!"

"What?" Endymion glances up at her, "What's the matter, Hotaru?"

"Something evil will come from this!"

"Are you sure?" Serenity didn't want to ruin their play however...Hotaru didn't do things on a whim.

"Better do it." Haruka got up. "Better safe then sorry about this."

* * *

><p>"Hey.. do you feel that?" Kumara glances over with pale lavender eyes at Jun-Jun and Consus. " Something's weird."<p>

"We better check it out." Jun-jun took off her apron, "It could be trouble."

Consus wanted to pout but instead he just grabbed one of the fried food on a stick and chased after them.

* * *

><p>"Where's this coming from?" Chryses frowns deeply before she and Ren turned slightly to look behind them.<p>

"The stage area!" Ren points, "Look, it's glowing!"

"Oh this is bad." Chryses turns to run back, "This is really bad. I hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>Jimmu had been laughing but stops suddenly feeling something cold run down his back as he stares off. Fear bubbled up in his uncertainty and Bellatrix tried hard not to growl in such a public place.<p>

"We need to go." She said to him, "It's time now."

"I'm scared." He admitted and reluctantly stood. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can." She looks at him, "Just believe in yourself."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Jareth looks over his shoulder as the stage grew brighter.<p>

"Oh no, the Seal!" Agile turns to run towards it, "We have to stop it!"

"How?" He shouts over the now panicking people.

"I don't know but we have to!"

* * *

><p>It was strange. Darius and Chibiusa wanted to stop but for some reason they couldn't. In the center their little sister had begun to glow before her head snapped up towards the sky and words that they didn't understand came tumbling out of her mouth.<p>

When they finished chanting the words the seal beneath their feet flashed brightly and darkness began making it's way out of it.

It was only then did the trance break over the two of them and both fell back from the fierce power backlash of the energy that was released.

"Yuzuki!" Darius reaches for her but couldn't get passed the shielding around her.

A deep laughter echoes throughout the area as a dark figure rose up behind Yuzuki who finally collapsed after the power had been exhausted.  
>The featureless shape looks around at the crowd that was running from it and raises it's hands as storm clouds gathered above them.<p>

"We're too late!" Agile cries looking at it. "The Regent is free!"


	24. Let this work

**Chapter 24**: _Let this work._

* * *

><p>All hell broke loose. People screamed and were running away as the guardians started appearing everywhere to tackle this.<p>

The Regent moves forward and more copies of it began to appear and fly out into the audience looking for hosts. The ones it found began immediately attacking others indiscriminately.

Serenity was trying to fight the crowds with her husband, trying to get to their children. "Yuzuki! Chibiusa! Darius!"

But she couldn't get through and ended up curling up against Endymion hoping that the space would empty out soon. The darkness flew all around then suddenly, Serenity was pushed away.

Dazed and confused she didn't know what had happened, but as she turns to look she gasps with a scream caught in her throat for only a moment.

"Mamo-chan!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it, they're everywhere and possessing every guy they see!" Juno yells as she raises her hand to send an attack towards another group. " Ch- Neo Moon needs to help us!"<p>

"They're on the stage." Agni made a half circle of flames in front of them. "We gotta get to them."

"Right." Khem jumps up raising his hands, "Root entwine!" Roots began surging up, trapping everything that moved. Even the innocent civilians that hadn't been able to run away fast enough.

"There's still more!"

* * *

><p>"Splitting Earth!" Ceres cries out as the grown quakes beneath the possessed people's feet and rose before dropping down suddenly knocking them down.<p>

"Star Severe Laser!" Star Fighter raises her hand holding the winged weapon and points it towards the dark figures trying to take over three more guys. The energy beam went right through it, dispelling them for a short time. "We need to close that seal!"

"But how?" Star Healer turns glaring a bit. " Star Delicate Inferno!"

"We need the key!" Star Maker said joining the fray, "Star Tranquil Uterus!" Three more men went down injured.

* * *

><p>"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Neo Moon cries holding her hands out as the power struck the regent making it groan just a bit and turns to her.<p>

"Insolence!" It growled raising a hand to swipe her.

With him distracted, Darius dashes forward and scoops up his little sister juumping off the stage running a bit away before looking down at Yuzuki.

He realized suddenly that she was not breathing.

Why wasn't she breathing?

"Yuu?" He shook her as panic set in and fear began to swallow him up. "Yuzuki? Open your eyes! Yuzuki!"

"Prince!"

Darius looks up seeing the white priest rush forward towards him. "Prince, I'll care for her. You are needed here."

"Helios, she's not breathing!" His eyes were wild and wide as tears glittered in them with grief, "She's dead!"

"I'll take care of her." Helios told him again and pries the still body from his Prince's arms. "I need you to take care of everything and help get rid of the creature. Do that for us, Darius."

Numbly he nods as the priest sprints away with the body of his sister.

He swallows a bit before turning feeling the roiling in his stomach and the bitter taste of anger that ran through him. He took out his pocketwatch and immediately said the words to transform.

Sheath in gold and black, his torso covered by a golden armor with black lines running crisscross through it and the pocket watch in the center, he turns and joins the fray with his short black and gold cape wafting in the wind as he unsheathes his rapier.

"Anki- Bomber's retribution!" from his hand the growing ball of light shot out towards his enemies as he took his rage out on them.

That's when something landed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Helios made his way over towards Serenity who was crying over Endymion and Artemis was trying to convince her to move.<p>

"What happened here?" Helios's eyes widen. The king was wounded gravely. He had to get him back to Elysion immediately. Maybe... Maybe...

"Endymion fell protecting her." Artemis said to him. " We need to get out of here now."

"Hold on." Helios shifts Yuzuki in his arms before summoning a feather. It glowed brightly before it flashed and the group was sent to the world of Elysion.

* * *

><p>Anki twists to see more strange people come from the ship lead by some woman.<p>

"Fuck." He swears behind his two-tone golden mask. He glares beyond his now black bangs that had gotten in his light of sight as the dark blue guardian, Fujin, showed up at his side with knives in his short blue gloved hands. His white and dark blue hair was in disarray but he keeps his eyes focused on the arrivals.

"Well, this party is just getting bigger." Fujin pants a little.

"You guys aren't afraid of a little fight are you?" Agni's voice came from the left of Anki's. The Red armored guardian only smirks as he stretches out his hands and a warhammer appears. "Just a bit more fun."

"I would rather be eating." Khem appeared somewhere besides Agni, with a scythe in his hand. He casually brushes the green bangs from his face, but takes up a stance. "But they ruined this!"

"You're such a child." Thetis chimes in with his spear gun in hand. "This completely ruined my day."

Anki wanted to roll his eyes, "If you ladies are done chatting?" With that he charged forward raising his rapier high.

They may be from Kinmoku but they were not on their side. The people that rushed out of the ship went and attacked the nearest citizen they could while the woman ,with a few others, headed towards the stage where the dark figure stood attacking Neo Moon and the Asteroid senshi.

Regent only laughs at their attempts but turns to see the woman.

"Attack them." Rajani said looking at the Regent only. "Oh great Regent, it is wonderful to see you free! We, your loyal servants, have waited centuries-" She was cut off as something struck her causing her to scream.

"Rajani!" Ukko, a rather large man, lumbers over towards his fallen wife. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"As if I would take a woman leading my followers." Regent laughs, " No matter-" Then it was the Regent's turn to cry out. "What?" It looks behind seeing the figure of Sailor Saturn with the other Outers standing there.

"Pathetic." Regent snarls, "Is this it? Little girls in skirts and children? Is that all this planet has to offer?"

"I'll show you a little girl in a skirt." Uranus grips her sword before she and Neptune took off with Pluto and Saturn behind them.

"Space Sword- Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Garnet Ball!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

All four powers combined flying towards the Regent striking him down. Yet the evil creature only stood up and laughs at them. Pissing Uranus off a great deal more.

"Son of a bitch." Uranus swore gritting her teeth.

"How can it be this strong?" Pluto wonders but readies her next attack, "We need Neo Moon. I'm sure the Pink Crystal can do what we cannot."

"Neo Moon!" Saturn calls to her old friend, "Get the Asteroids and try to seal him away!"

Neo Moon did a spinning kick knocking down her opponent. " Right!"

She calls over to her companions and the group formed almost a v-shape with her as point. She held her hands out and the once silver crystal appears in her hands, pink as the girl's skirt. It shown brightly making all who were looking squint at the light.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Vesta started off summoning all her energy to help tether this creature.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

With all their energy following into her, Neo Moon raises her hands up into the air with the glowing pink crystal, "Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

* * *

><p>Across the field, grunting as he pushes against his opponent, Anki lefts one of his legs and kicks the guy off before getting up again panting hard. His clothing was torn and his arm had a deep gash on it from where he had been caught earlier.<p>

Shaking he turns looking at the glowing light. Would this work? Was his one thought before he felt the air shift behind him and narrowly missed a blade to the back.

"Damn it!" He raises his rapier in the air again doing the circle. If he could force out the Regent's hold on the people, this may help. "Anki- Ray of Hope!"

The light enveloped a group of men not far from him that fell almost immediately to the ground as the darkness rose up from their bodies. He repeats this a few more times before he heard a familiar voice piercing through the chaos.

"Star Radiant Destroyer!"

"Jareth?" Anki mumbles turning to see a man similarly dressed like himself, but looked to be outfitted in something that reminded him of a Chinese shirt that he's seen everyone wear at one point, only there were no sleeves to it but black gloves and armlets that encircled the upper arms. The pants were long and covered the black boots, but the belt buckle had a star with wings on it and the same charm just below his neck. He wore the same cornet as the others and his hair matched them as well.

"Are you just going to gape or are you going to fight?" the strange starlight said to him.

"Right.." He wasn't sure he needed more surprises, but a vicious roar announced that there was indeed about to be more. He turns his head and saw between Thetis's spheres and Fujin's razor wind a figure in red on top of a blue feline was charging forward.

"Who..is that?" He wasn't sure who said it this time. Him or Agni who happened to be close enough to see it.

"That, " Star Arbiter said, "would be Bellatrix and Sailor Kinmoku."

The young child held tight to the blue fur before sitting up and raising his hand, "Kinmoku- Dealer's Flash!"

Out of his hands the cards soared towards their targets, exploding on contact. Wearing a red version of Star Arbiter's outfit, his was more 'softer' to the look and wear shorts instead of pants that matched the red-orange of the detached sleeves. On his forehead was the golden flower that matched the one on Bellatrix.

"Sorry we're late." He says, his wine-colored hair was tied back similarly to the other Starlights only in two ponytails. "Got caught up."

"Either way, it's almost over." Anki said looking around. The bodies were strewn everywhere and some that were still alive were either unconscious or unable to move. "Only the Regent is left."

"Look!" Khem cries pointing.

They all turned to see the glowing giant orb of pink light collide with the Regent's dark body. Each warrior held their breath. Hoping it would work. Hoping that this was it.

Star Maker bit her lower lip, her blue-green eyes stayed on the sight. _Let this be it!_


	25. SealOmatic

**Chapter 25**:_ "Seal-O-matic!"_

* * *

><p>"Helios, where are you taking her?" The tear-stained face of Serenity was watching him carry the child off, "What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm going to recall her soul." He said simply heading to the shrine.

By now, they had entered the shrine and the Maidens of the shrine were trying their best to care for the king. If it wasn't so urgent to retrieve Yuzuki's soul, Helios would've been there with them.

For now, Artemis had gone to get Luna and hoped for news of his daughter.

"Please, " Serenity walks towards him, "Let me help. Let me do something!" Her grief was raw and she was once again close to the point of tears, "I don't want to lose any of them, please Helios!"

Helios only glances over his shoulder looking at her sadly for a moment. "I'm sorry, but the Earth will not accept you into her holy sanctum."

"To hell what the Earth wants!" She rushes forward, "That's my child!"

"And what would you do?"

That single question stopped her. "What?"

"I asked what would you do? Can your holy shrine to the moon retrieve souls? Do you have a priest or some holy figure there that can help you?" He was firm but trying not to be cruel. "The thing is, your highness, you on this planet and at this moment, are without any sort of power that you once demonstrated in your youth. You lost the will to believe in others and yourself due to whatever strangeness that is in your mind. Therefore it would be best that you were at the king's side. " He turns and continues walking, "And pray that everyone succeeds in their endeavors."

The door closed behind him when he entered the prayer room. Leaving the Queen of the Moon and Earth, very much alone and scared in the white marble and gold hallways.

* * *

><p>The pink glowing ball collides with the form of the Regent and suddenly as if it didn't happen, the Regent was gone. Silence spread and everyone waited. Was it over? Was that it?<p>

The first nervous laughter- no one knew who it came from- was the first sound that echoed across the empty field.

It was over. He was gone!

"Thank gods.." Darius mutters softly feeling weak. He glances over at the others knowing they had relaxed when suddenly a dark tendril whips out and was flying straight towards him.

"Darius!" Neo moon cries out and tries once more to stop it but she was rebuffed by a shield.

"Where did that come from?" Juno was bewildered as Sailor Saturn ran as fast as she could towards the frozen guardian.

"Silence Wall!" She had barely made it and grits her teeth. "You will not take him!"

Anki was frozen for a moment staring at them for what almost seemed like an eternity.

"Shit." Star Arbiter grumbles preparing himself to attack again. "Fucker's still alive!"

The laughter that followed made even Pluto shiver as the black form came back. "You think that would work on me? Ha. Stupid mortals!"

They attacked once again, but it seemed as if they were nothing more then annoying misquotes that nipped at him.

"You boy, possess hidden potential." The Regent said battering at Saturn's shield, " You shall be a fine horse to ride until your body breaks."

Anki bristled at that readying an attack when Saturn stops him, "If you leave this circle or do anything the shield will break!"

"Damn it. " He could only glare up from his mask at the dark looming figure. "How do we kill this thing? How do we defeat it?"

He flinches hearing the shield starting to crack and break. At this point, he had ran out of ideas and everyone, from what he could see, were exhausting themselves to the point where they would pass out if they stopped moving for long.

_We need a way to defeat him!_ He thought,_ But how? How can we defeat something that is almost indestructible?_

He turns and gasps softly behind the mask seeing more of those tendrils of darkness swarming around a crack in the barrier. It was getting bigger and he wasn't sure how long this would last.

"Get ready." Saturn said through grit teeth. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, "We'll have to run."

"Right." He grips the rapier tighter before Saturn lets the shield down. "Ray of hope!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The tendrils were destroyed, Anki knew they only had a few seconds to run before they regrew and he dashes forward until he heard his sister's voice.

"Saturn!"

He turns seeing her held up by two of the tendrils choking the life from her as she twists and turns trying to get free.

"Shit." He turns and ran towards her, seemingly forgetting the other tendrils that suck up on him and wraps around his torso, pinning his arms down. Another one forced his hand to let go of the rapier which fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." Regent smirks, the crimson eyes seemed to be laughing at all of them. "None of you can defeat me!"

To add insult to injury he threw Saturn at the Outers, nearly knocking Uranus off her feet as she had to unexpectedly catch her 'daughter'.

"Hotaru.." She looks down at her as the young woman coughs. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Saturn mutters softly before trying to get up. "How could it withstand all of this? It makes no sense."

"It could be that it's regenerating." Pluto finally said, "That may be it's main power. So destroying it would be out of the question. We need to seal it."

"How?" Vesta, who was close enough to hear, asked, "I mean it's not like we have a Seal-O-Matic around!"

"Now, "The regent looks at Anki smirking, "I shall enjoy using you."

"Fuck. You." Anki was rewarded with an even tighter squeeze that was threatening to break his bones for his cheek.

_I can't let this happen._ Was his thought but he couldn't figure out how to get out of this_. I need help.. anyone!_

That's when a light pierced through the dark tendrils releasing the guardian from it's hold.

"Anki!" Fujin and his brother moves forward to help him move out of the way. "Think you can still fight?"

Thetis tried not to act too concern, but his body language betrayed him a bit as he helped the prince up.

"I am." Anki breathes slowly but looks up, "What...Benny?"

The Starseed that had been attached to him and followed him nearly everywhere for the past few months was now shining brightly before the Regent who covers his eyes glaring at it.

"I will not let you have him!" Verbena's form took shape around the crystal, though she was still somewhat translucent. "Starlights!"

Five heads snapped up looking at her with varying expressions.

"Prepare the seal!"

Regent snarls, energy crackling around it, "You wouldn't dare. You don't even have the key." The sharp white teeth grins at her, laughing at this newest attempt. " I saw to that. I killed it when I entered this world!"

"That's why, " Verbena raises her hand, "It's best to have a spare!"

"What is she talking about?" Juno wasn't sure but watched in amazement as Verbena's spirit grew brighter and the tendrils of light threaded together to create a net around both her and the Regent. "What other key?"

Star Marker was the one that realized it as she got up, "Come on, form the ring. Everyone! Anki, Neo Moon, you two in the center, just like before." She moves forward with the others, "Starlights in the first, everyone else form a second. Summon up every last ounce of strength you have!"

"What's this?" Regent starts to struggle within the net trying to attack the others, but Verbena holds it together trying to make it harder for him to escape even though a few of them knocked Ceres and Khem back.

The two warriors only got back up, tired, bruised and beaten and were determined to end this by any means.

"I will not go back!" the Regent's movements because more wild as the chanting started beneath.

Neo Moon and Anki were at first bewildered by this, but as they did as Star Marker instructed, a glow appeared on their chest where their crystals were. The light shot up towards the regent as Neo Moon's tiara and Anki's mask disappeared and the symbol for the moon and earth appeared there.

As they continued, Verbena was trying hard to keep the net closed, but it was becoming difficult. Far more than she had ever thought. He had time to sit around and gather power and she wasted hers being what she had been.

_But I had to._ She thought gritting her teeth, _to protect them all. I had to._

Between Neo Moon and Anki, something appeared. A small red familiar box that opened and played the familiar sweet tune from before.

"Yuu's muzic box?" Neo Moon mutters in surprised, "But -?"

"Don't lose concentration!" Verbena shouts, "It's almost over!"

Heeding the ghost woman's words, Neo Moon re focuses her power back to sealing the monster.

"No.. NO!" The Regent's terrified screams grew louder. "I will not go back! I will NOT GO BACK!"

"Too late." Verbena smirks as the spell was completed and a vortex came up from the music box surrounding them both.

"Benny.." Anki could only watch, wanting so much to stop this but found he couldn't move. He couldn't stop this, "Benny get out of there!"

"Sorry." She could only smile, "Guess I broke our promise, Darius."

When the music box closed, the Regent with his darkened skies and Verbena with her sad smile were both gone.

Silence reigned once more over the battlefield and the guardians were able to move from their positions finally. Some collapsed because of the strain while others simply stood silently or helped their fallen companions.

"It's finally over..." Bellatrix, now in her human form, said picking up Sailor Kinmoku who's transformation faded back into the school uniform that Jimmu wore. "It's over."

* * *

><p>Above it all, on top of a building that over looked the scene of carnage, Crista stood with an emotional-less look on his face as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out and lit it before taking a drag. He exhales slowly watching the Regent being sealed away in a trinket. Crista shook his head before flicking the ash of the cigarette away.<p>

"Hm." Well first part of the plan was complete. The Regent was out of the way. What a pesky child. He supposed that with this, it should be infinitely easier for his real master to come forward. "All that's needed is a form."

Rolling his neck, the man simply slips away and into the night that had descended on the land without much notice.


	26. Mamochan

**Chapter 26:** _ Mamo-chan_

* * *

><p>The clean up was something that was never pleasant. Even when it was a small battle zone, no one wanted to really do it.<p>

Yet, as the days wore on, Darius and the others were volunteering to do what they could for their school and the people that were hurt and effected by the battle.

In a way, it was a welcoming distraction for Darius as no word came from the Elysion Shrine about his sister, Yuzuki and his father...

He survived at least, but had been severely weakened. Setsuna was not sure if he would live past that year. The only bright side of any of this was that the Shitennou and the Inner court would be returning to earth soon.

But it meant that the Starlights would have to return.

Currently, he was alone in the garden hiding among the flowers that were always in bloom working on a sketch. He wasn't quite sure what to do. In a way, he was glad that they get to return home, however...

"Hiding again?"

He turns his head seeing Agile, Jareth and Diana there. He could only shrug a bit, "Not hiding, per say, just thinking."

"Well, you think about hiding an awful lot then." Agile said moving over to see what he was doing, much like her brother was.

Jareth, always one to invade his space, leans over looking at the rough sketch, "Man, I hope you don't give up your day job."

"It's not done yet." He elbows him lightly in the ribs, "Besides, I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure it'll turn out beautifully, Darius." Diana told him, "We were coming to get you because it's nearly time for them to go."

"Yeah, Chryses and Bella are trying to calm Jimmu down, but you know how it is." Jareth shrugs a little, "He doesn't want to go back."

Darius nods a little thinking, "I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll understand then." He glances at them, "So what will you do with the music box now?"

The siblings exchanged looks between them before Agile answered, " We're going to take it to the Galaxy Cauldron first."

"Why?" He was restraining the urge to shake her, "You know it'll only come back!"

"That's how it is." Jareth answered, "Haven't you learned anything? Even if you just kill him, the Regent will simply be reborn anyway."

Darius looks away, "I wish there was a way to destroy his starseed then."

"Don't say that." Diana frowns a little, "It's not good to keep such feelings you know."

"I'm only human, Diana." He answers and sighs softly running his hand through his hair, "I'll feel like that regardless. "

Agile nods a bit, "Either way, it'll be a while before the world sees him again. Besides, it means that Verbena will be reborn eventually too."

Darius could see her face a bit too vividly thinking about her. 'Together forever'

"Promises promises. " He mutters before breathing out, "Well, lets help you get some things before you go back. You know Lady Yaten will have your head for not bringing something back."

Jareth laughs a bit before getting up and pulling the Earth Prince up, "Yeah, she's a real shrieker."

"Hey!" Agile glares at him, "That's my mom!"

"So? She's my aunt." He stuck his tongue at her. " Make me take it back. "

Agile lunges at him, " I will!"

"Nyah, too slow!" Jareth dances just out of her reach and runs ahead.

Diana and Darius only shook their heads watching them. as they walked behind them.

"Any news yet?" Diana asked looking at him.

"No. Hopefully there will be something soon." Darius glances away.

* * *

><p>The door creeks open tot he inner sanctum and the priest stumbles out of it, looking almost as ill as his king was at the moment.<p>

"High priest!" The Maidens rushed to his side helping him up,

"Are you alright?" The first one asked him helping him up. "Was it successful?"

He could only glance over his shoulder for a solid moment. Regret flashed through his eyes before he passed out.

"Guys!" Jun-jun was panting as she ran in, "Come on! The door to Elysion is back!"

"What?" Chibiusa scrambles to her feet with the others as they raced to the hallway, "when did it come back?"

"Just now! I was walking and there it was." The green haired girl replied, "See? There it is!"

"What's all this noise?" Serenity, dry-eyed and weary, walks out of a room to see what was going on, "You shouldn't run in the hallways, you know that."

"Mom! Look!"

Serenity turns to the door and gasps softly as the door opens and a figure steps out yawning sleepily.

"Yuu-chan.." Serenity whispers before running towards her youngest child. "Oh Yuzuki! You're alive!"

"Hm?" The midnight-black haired child could only blink in confusion. What were they talking about? She shrugs to herself and just hugs her Mommy back before saying, "Yuu's hungry."

Maybe if she did the puppy dog eyes she could get some sweets too?

* * *

><p>"It's good to see that your sister is alright." Jareth said. It was two days later, they had decided to hold off going back til now to celebrate this one happy news with a small party.<p>

Right now, he and Darius were standing in the hallway before the docks as people rushed to stock the ship they were on and to harness the other ship so it could be towed.

"Thank you for helping and all." Darius looks at him with a bit of a smile, " You know we'll do what we can to help with Kinmoku."

Jareth shook his head, "You know it's no problem, Darius. Besides, you're one of my best friends, I don't think it's that much of a hardship. Besides, you guys saved us too."

"Without your help and Benny's we wouldn't be able to do anything." He turns slightly, "Guess this is it?"

"Yeah, Jimmu's on the ship sulking." Jareth told him. "He doesn't want to go back."

"I don't blame him. He doesn't have any family left now does he?" Darius sighs softly looking towards the docks.

Jareth puts a hand on his shoulder, "We're his family now. We'll take good care of him."

"I know." He looks at him for a moment, "Why didn't you hit on me at all? Usually you'd do that." He smiles a little, "Are you giving up?"

Jareth grins a little," Never. You're just too much fun to tease." He only moves closer and tilts Darius's chin up, "Besides it wouldn't be much fun if I stopped now would it?"

"You know I won't love you like that." Darius said in all seriousness, "That-"

"Yadda yadda." Jareth rolls his dark purple eyes, "You really need to lighten up sometimes, Dar. Til next time of course." He stole a quick kiss from the prince before turning to leave, "Hope your father will be alright."

"Yeah." Darius shook his head a bit. Jareth.. somethings really didn't change. Still he turns hearing the sounds of heels click and saw Diana dressed in her usual outfit, only green this time. "Coming to see them off?"

"Of course." She smiles and falls into step with him. "Darius, do you think the king will ever recover?"

"I hope so." He told her, "It's selfish, but I don't want to be on my own yet."

She nods slowly but stole a glance at him, " Who will you chose though? To..marry I mean?" She secretly hoped he wouldn't have to marry any of them. Those girls, in her opinion, were just not right for Darius.

_Then again_, her mind whispered_, who is? You?_

Her tail lashes a bit at the thought but looks ahead.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll chose. Not now at least, if ever." He answered, " Anyway, that's a long way's off. We have other things-better things to think about then relationships like that. Besides, what about you? Someone caught your eye yet?"

She blushes a bit, "Ah.. well.. sort of..."

"Great." He smiles at her, "Hope this guy will treat you well, then."

She pauses watching him go meet with the others to say good bye to the Starlights and sighs softly. "If he wasn't such a dunce to know I like him."

* * *

><p>Life, like all things, continued when the Shitennou and the Inner court had arrived back home to Earth. The Shitennou and Ami, after having sufficient rest, went on to care after the king's failing health. It was a mystery as to why he was continuing to decline. Ami had theorized that whatever struck him had done some permanent damage to his internal organs. Something no one wanted to hear.<p>

While Chibiusa and Yuzuki seemed to spend time with their father, Darius spent time away.

Part of it was he couldn't cope with the idea of his father being so weak. It was more than that, but now he hid often either in the gardens or in Elysion far away from others.

Yet, as usual, someone found him and usually by the orders of his mother.

"There you are." Kumara walks over to him, with Ren in tow, "You know everyone's looking for you again."

"You shouldn't waste people's time doing this." Ren grumbles, "It doesn't serve any useful purpose."

Darius could only look at Ren for a long moment before saying, "You must be enjoying this then."

Both men were caught off guard by the comment but Ren tried to gather himself again, "What does that mean?"

"Do you still blame us? Is this poetic justice now, Ren?" Darius asked, "I know you blamed us for your family's death, so now that my father's dying does it seem like justice to you?"

"Of course not!" Kumara said looking between them, "I don't know what this brought on, Prince, but that surely isn't how Ren is. Taking your pain out on others won't solve anything."

Ren only shook his head, "I'm not taking any sort of pleasure out of seeing other suffer! I.. I'm not evil, if that's what you think of me." His expression softens a little, "I know how hard it is, but you have to see your father sometime. I - we both never got to see our parents. You have the chance to spend time with yours."

Darius breathes out but says softly, "Maybe he'll get better."

The two guardians looked between each other before Kumara nods and helps him up, "Maybe. But you won't know until you see him."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to cut this short Mom." Jareth was saying to the com link, "But we're here."<p>

"Very well, be safe. All of you. We'll see back home." Seiya said smiling, "and we're all proud of every single one of you."

"Thanks." Jareth smiles but turns the com link off before turning to leave the ship.

He had never seen the Galaxy Cauldron before so it had taken more time then he thought to get there. Once he stepped out of the ship with the others, he felt an enormous surge of energy that even vibrated through the air.

"Gods." Chryses says looking around in amazement, "It's...beautiful."

"I know." Deirdre said looking as well. "The power here is...it's amazing. I've never felt anything like it."

"Lets go." Agile said walking towards the steps that lead to the cauldron itself.

"It's so loud!" Jimmu shots covering his ears at the deafening roar of the Cauldron, "And hot!"

"It's suppose to be." Bellatrix's ears flipped back as she looks around, "It is a cauldron, dear."

"There's someone there." Jareth looks ahead at a strangely dressed woman standing there. She white all over and was smiling at them. "Who are you?"

"I am Guardian Cosmos." the white woman said looking at them with gentle smile, "Have you come to throw your life away and start a new one?"

"No, " Jareth said as they stopped at the end of the pier. She was much tinier then he or the other expected. "We're here to give two of them the chance for that."

"I see." Cosmos looks at the box, "Then, throw it into the cauldron and they will have this new life."

Chryses's brows rose, "That's it?"

"That is all."

"Alright then.." Agile walks to the end and tosses it in. "Well.. I guess we better go now."

"Do come back whenever you wish." Guardian Cosmos said smiling. "All Stars are welcomed here."

As they left, she looks up for a moment and smiles a little seeing more return. "Welcome back."

* * *

><p>"So, " Jareth sat down with Agile for the moment looking at her curiously, "Care to explain any of what happened?"<p>

"Yeah." Chryses was moving around making some tea, offering some to Deirdre and the others, "How did you know that Chibiusa and Darius were the keys?"

Agile frowns a little thinking before saying, "I didn't realize it until she said something. It makes more sense now. Before she killed herself, she found the key. I think that's what really got her in trouble. Not just figuring out where the location was but also finding the key itself. Since no one really wants Regent to come back, she broke the key and hide one in Darius and the other in the music box."

"And you didn't think of this before?" Deirdre's brows rose.

"Well they're not my memories." Agile frowns looking away.

Jareth shook his head, "So why didn't anyone else absorb the key themselves if they were hanging around the music box so much?

"I don't know." Agile said and sighs, "I simply don't know."

* * *

><p>A year passed then two and it almost seemed as if the king's health had improved enough that he could walk around for only a short time.<p>

Serenity knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to be alone. She dreaded the day she would wake up beside him and he would not be breathing, but as the first then the second year rolled by, she relaxed and tried to find herself for now.

It was only now, with her son and daughter off to school and Yuzuki being tutored by Helios at the moment, did she find time to think about the priest's words. Was it true? Did she lose all faith in herself and others?

When did such a thing happen?

She wasn't sure when she had done so. Was it when Hyacinth and Black Lady were...? Or maybe a little before that? When? When did this happen?

"I need..to figure this out." She said to herself before getting up.."First I need to meet with Mamo-chan."

She smiles thinking of that. His birthday would be soon and she had to figure out the best thing to give him. But what?

Humming to herself, she walks down the hallway towards his study. He was suppose to be talking to Kunzite about some of the operations they had started up on the other castles. While staying unpopulated for now there were plans to make the worlds liveable again.

Just as she turns the corner, her eyes grew wide seeing her husband pitch forward and fell to the floor.

"No.." Her heart sped up as fear and worry over came her and she rushes forward to his said, "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?" She knelt by his side as his body convulsed, "Mamo-chan!"


	27. He'll wait for her

**Chapter 27:** _He'll wait for her_

* * *

><p>Tears seemed to flow freely that day, yet Darius couldn't even be moved by them. The last twenty four hours had been such a draining experience that he wasn't even sure if he had slept or ate.<p>

Only thing he knew was the futility of his family's efforts. Ami's medicines that never worked, the Shitennou that begged Helios for his help. Down to Chibiusa trying to use the Pink Moon Crystal in the last ditch effort to try and heal him.

It was in vain.

The only thing of note was when Rei performed a cleansing ritual. A dark smoke rose up from the king's mouth and vanished with a short shriek.

Hotaru had only looked away at the time remembering what Rei had told her before.

"The darkness has truly been his undoing..." She muttered to herself before going to comfort her friends.

"Darius.." Diana's pinkish-red eyes still glittered with tears but the prince had left the room before anyone could stop him.

" Go on Diana." Luna told her giving her a soft hug, "He could use some friends right now."

"Hm." She nods running off behind the prince.

Serenity was beside herself with grief, but at the moment she couldn't' allow herself the luxury to cry any more. To allow it to swallow her whole when her children and friends- no everyone- needed her.

So, she simply herds everyone out of the room, "We must arrange for his funeral. " Her voice was hollow as if she was half alive. "Come now, lets go."

Slowly they filtered out of the room, Serenity asked Minako and the others to look after the princesses while she and the advisers with the Shitennou arranged for the funeral.

Darius, she knew, she would find him later. Where he always hid when he was upset.

* * *

><p>The arrangements took longer than she had expected and by the end of it all, Serenity wasn't sure she had anything left in her.<p>

Her friends and even her daughter, Chibiusa, tried to comfort her but she had given them a sad smile and brushed off their offer of comfort.

The night before he would be laid to rest, Serenity found herself standing by the glass casket. After all, even though he was her husband, he was still a king and everyone had wanted to pay their respects and give condolences.

However, none of that mattered to her right now as she laid her hand on the smooth cool surface. A glass coffin that held the same properties as the stasis chambers from before. His body would not decay for some time yet, for that she was thankful.

"Mamo-chan.." the whisper held so much ache and loneliness in it as the first tear in such a long time fell onto the coffin.

She was suddenly taken with the urge to touch him once more. One last time. Swiftly her hand moves to the panel and entered the security code that unlocked it. The glass retreated down into the pedestal he laid on.

She stares at him, he was dressed in his finest clothing, everything from the mask to his staff and medals that decorated the coat.

"Even like this, "She said softly reaching out to touch his face, "You're still so handsome, Mamo-chan. How will I go on without you?"

She couldn't stifle the choked sob that came along with the shudder that shook her entire body. She buries her face into his still chest and just broke down, wailing her grief out in the empty room of her lost love.

Unknown to her, Nephrite, Ami and Minako were doing some last minute preparations when they heard the wail. They had rushed over thinking something was wrong and stopped seeing the pale queen grieving over her king.

Minako could only look away for a moment before saying softly, "Lets leave her for now."

Ami could only nod but glances at Nephrite who squeezed her hand gently before nodding. The threesome left the queen alone until it was time to put her to bed and seal the king of earth back in his coffin.

* * *

><p>His face was impassive as he watched several people, including Lady Seiya of Kinmoku, gave speeches about his father.<p>

He wonders if any of them really knew his father but then again what would he know? His jaw clenches a little in thought even as Kunzite announced he would be given a speech next. A closing speech to all of this.

Artemis and Luna had drilled him over and over again about the words he would say, that he could say them in his sleep.

However, as Darius, dressed in royal garb of a crown prince, stood at the podium he couldn't find it in him to say the words written on the cards. Instead he tossed them aside.

Diana's eyes widen at that, though her parents exchanged worried glances. Some people in the audience of thousands muttered and shifted in their seats. Kunzite readied himself just in case he was needed.

However, Serenity only watches on feeling pride build somewhere underneath the weight of sadness.

He licks his lips before staring out over the crowd then looks over at the pedestal where his father's coffin laid.

"My Father...King Endymion, the father of my sisters, husband to my mother- Neo Queen Serenity and friend to all that met him. His friends and acquaintances have told you stories and their impressions of him. "

He pauses thinking before going on, "He's that and more. To his family he was not just a father, but also a hero, a mentor, a role model to look up to. I can not tell you or even being to describe what a wonderful person he was. How..loyal and determined he was to help those that needed him and to keep others safe."

Darius blinks a bit but refused to shed a tear. Not like this. He had cried on Helios's shoulder days ago all night and decided he wouldn't do that now.

Not now.

"Such a self-sacrificing soul is what lead to his death. His wounds, he received from protecting my mother, the woman he had loved for several lifetimes and I believe he would continue to love even after this. I do not want to think of this day in sadness, but to think of it as a celebration of his life and achievements. Something we can all remember fondly and think well on. And.. hopefully in the future when our own time comes, to see him again."

He wasn't even sure why he said all that, but..it felt right even as he closed it with, " My family and friends would like to thank you all for coming out and paying respect to a great man. One that the world will never see again. Thank you."

Stiff, that's what he felt as he walks back towards his seat, though he stops hearing the thunderous applause behind him, but it wasn't just that. It was the look on his mother's face.

She rose, letting go of Yuzuki's hand and moves to hung him tightly, whispering in his ear, "He would've been so proud of you, Darius, just like I am."

"Mother..." He looks at her but it was a kind of a sad smile on his face as they both returned to their seats. This time, Serenity held onto her son's hand just as she did to her youngest daughter.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki stood with Lord Helios in Elysion three days after her father's funeral. He was showing her something special today, though she wasn't sure what it was as they walked into the inner sanctum of the shrine towards the back where there was a very beautiful garden she had never seen before.<p>

"What's this place?" The young princess asked, "It's beautiful."

Lord Helios lifts a finger to his lips, signaling silence as he points out glowing white figures walking down a path. "Do you see them, princess?"

"Hm." She nods, her mint green eyes widen a bit, "Who are they? What is it?"

"This, little Yuzuki, is called the procession of Kings." He told her, "Only special people can see them. They do this every time a royal monarch of Earth dies."

The little girl squints a bit and saw the figures take on a more definite shape of people that had died long ago. It felt like hours that they were standing there, yet it was only a few minutes until the end of the line came.

Her eyes widen and she chases after the last figure.

"Daddy!" Yuzuki cries out, "Daddy! It's me! Yuu!"

The ghostly form of King Endymion did not turn to look at his daughter, it was almost as if he couldn't see her at all leaving her standing on the pathway as he and the others disappeared into the garden.

"Why?" She rubs her eyes a bit, "Why can't he see me?"

Helios only pulls the little girl close, "Because he's finally going to his resting place. Beyond this land is another path that leads to the Galaxy Cauldron. It is one only the dead travel. No one of the living must ever step foot on it. Even if it means to save any others." He looks down at her, "One day, you'll understand... but have comfort in this. "

She sniffs a bit but looks at him curiously.

"He will not leave this garden until your mother is with him." Helios smiles a bit, "Your mother still has more time left."

For a moment it took the young girl a bit to understand before it clicked in her mind. "Oh..." She smiles a little feeling better. As long as her mama was around, he'd be here too.

"Come now, " Helios took her by the hand and began to lead her off, "we need to start your lessons. We were speaking on the History of King Darien and his Knights."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Next up: Becoming A King


End file.
